LOVE ON A PLANE
by LEYTONALWAYS
Summary: This is just something that I come up with about love,friendship,sex, and other stuff I hope you enjoy! a leyton story with other couples to
1. Chapter 1

** LOVE ON A PLANE**

Peyton Sawyer, Haley James, Brooke Davis have been best friends since grade school the are together so much that sometime people mistake them as sisters There wasn't a day when by that they wasn't together tell collages come. Haley when to Duke where she started to date the top basketball player Nathan Scott, Brooke Davis when to NYU to get a degree in fashion she dated alot in the beginning of collage it was till Senior year when she meet Julian Baker a guy who stole her heart, Peyton Sawyer was at UCLA working on a business degree she was also doing a inter ship with Sony records she wasn't really into the whole dating scene she wasn't lucky in love like her two best friends, The three girls made a plan that they will meet back in tree hill the day after the graduate for collage.

Haley James was excited she miss her hometown she missed her best friends she was happy to come back to start the next chapter in her life she ws afraid her best friends would be mad at her when the find out her little secret

She was standing at the airport waiting on her friends pace back and fourth she was so caught up in her own thought that she didn't hear Brooke Davis yell at her

" Haley" Brooke says she reach over in shook her friend who jump back with wide eyes

" Oh my god Brooke" she says as she jump toward her to give a hug

" I missed you" she says

" me to Haley you look great " Brooke says " so where is this man of yours" she says with a wink

" oh he is over on the other side waiting on his brother" Haley says as she looks around " where is Julian?"

before Brooke could answer haley her a low man voice

" right here" Julian says as he shakes Haley's hand and kiss Brooke on the cheek " she left me to get the luggage" he says as he winks a Brooke

" they because you are so strong" Brooke says as she kissed his lips

"okay you two let walk over to the other side so you can meet my man in we can wait for peyt" Haley says as she walks away from the love birds

.....................

Nathan was sitting on the bench waiting for his brother who was going to be living with him in his new wife He was so in love with her she was everything he could ask for he was hurt that she didn't want anyone to know that they were married, He was hoping she tells her friends tonight so he could tell his brother He was also hope his brother wouldn't hit on her friends his brother Lucas never been in love he told love doesn't happen to everyone that he didn't need love in his life Nathan try to tell him what he is missing out on but Luke just weren't listen.

" Hey Baby" Haley says as she sits down next to her husband

" hey" he says as he kissed her cheek

" Nathan honey I want you to meet one of my best friends Brooke Davis and her boyfriend Julian Baker

" hey nathan I've heard so much about you" brooke says as she winks at haley who shake her head

" oh I hope it was good" he says with a little smile as he shake Julian hand

" oh I was babe" Haley says as she kiss him

" good, no Luke yet he is probably hitting on some poor girl" Nathan says as he shakes his head

" so he is one of these guy huh" Brooke says

" yet he doesn't do relationships he likes one night stands" Haley say

" Well he reminds me of P. Sawyer " Brooke says laugh

" wait Peyton dosen't belive in love either" Nathan asks

" No P thinks love doesn't happen to everyone" Haley says

" I hope that one day she change her mind because she is missing out on something wonderful " Julian says as he kiss Brooke " I wish Luke would to" says Nathan as he kiss haley they were so wrap up in each other that they did see Luke walk over to them " Hello lovebirds you want to back away from each other" He says rolling his eyes

"Well if it isn't my big bro" Nathan says as he hugs him " how are you man"

" well im....... feeling pretty damn good right now" he says with a smile Nathan has never seen before

" Lucas did you have sex on the plane" Nathan says as the rest look at him in shock

" NO I didn't have sex i made out with really hot girl nath she was amazing.......Luke says as he thinks about the green eye girl

" okay we really don't want to hear about this" Haley says as she walks away

" sorry about that" he says as he shake everyone hands

" Oh so you guys ready to go" Luke says to nath

" well we need to wait on.." Nathan says but Haley cuts him over

" no Nathan go a head take the guys to the house Brooke and i will wait on P" Haley says as she kiss him they guys walk away leave Brooke and Haley to wait on there friend

................................

In the car Nathan was starring at Luke, well Luke come starring at his phone he look over to see Nathan looking at him

" What" he asks

" okay I want to know were my real brother is" Nathan says with smile

" what are you talking about?"

" come on Luke we just walk thought a circle of beautiful girl who were checking you out you didn't once try to get a phone or to whistler some in their ear so what's up?

Luke shakes his head" I changed man okay"

" How did you change you just have made out with some girl you don't know" Nath says with arched eyebrow

" yeah man i know but its don't like that she is different she is amazing nath she was........... "

Okay you just meet her"

" I really don't know what happen I was sitting on the plane when this beautiful girl sat next to me......" Luke says as he start to daydream about what happen...

....................

_Lucas was siting on the plane waiting for take off when he her this sweet little voice say " thank you" to someone he looked up in was meet when the most beautiful green eyes he has ever seen she sits down next to him _

_" hey" he says still unable to break the contact_

_" hey" she says _

_" well you are beautiful I'm glad you are sitting next to me" he says _

_" must be faith" she she when a wink_

_" must be" he says he lean in closer to her" you smell really good" he says with a wink_

_they are so close he can feel her heart beat he is shocked at what she does next she leans over in kissed his neck she kissed his jaw then his lips she pulls away in smiles at him then she whisper_

_" you taste good" she says he pulls her back to his lips his tongue licks the bottom of her lips she parts her lips so he can slip his tongue in wresting back and forth into each other ever so slowly _

_he pulls back for air he keeps his eyes close trying to piece together what just happen he has been kiss before but nothing was so breath taking as her lips against his he slowly opens his eyes to see her green eyes starring back at him she was smiling big at him  
"that was amazing............." he says as he gentle kiss her lips again she pulls back _

_" wow" was all she says he smile at out gently runs his finger over her lips _

_" you are a great kisser" he says as he leans down in kiss her neck she tills her head back she slowly lets her hand slide down to his chest he feels her hand he moves up to her ear lop in nipples on it he whistler " you want me" he says as he sucks on her spot behind her ear_

_that when he feels her hand drop down in slowly massage his hard dick thought his pants he moans god he wanted to rip her clothes off in fuck her right there in her sit he pulls away from her neck she laugh " you want me" she says " hell yeah" he says as he kiss her again they were both so into the kiss that they didn't notices the plane land till the man behind then said get a room as he walk down the alse they pull back looking around the plane she stands up well this was the best plane ride i'll ever been on" she says as she walks away he grabs her arm " hey were are you go, do I even get to see you again finish what we started" he says as he moves his hands to her hips taking in how beautiful she really is she kiss his lips in pulls away " I'll be in town or the weekend if you can find me before Sunday night I promise you wouldn't be disappointed" she says as she pulls away leaving him speechless " damn so good" he says as he get off the plane she was no where in sight he knew no matter he was going to fine her tree hill isn't that big.  
_

Niether of them know that they were going to be closer than they thought

............................................................

I hope you enjoy this let me know thanks for reading


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**LOVE ON A PLANE**

**Peyton Saywer could not belive what she just did on that plane, she has had alots of incouters with men, but this one just seem diferent she couldn't get her mind off him he had the most amazing blue eyes she has ever seen she was so hot when she got off the plane that she had to run to the restroom to cool herself down before she when to find her friends. Part of her was hope he ran after her she will be able to finish what they started. She knew she wasn't going to see him again in that pretty much disapponted her she wanted to get to know him better. She slasp water in her face try to get rid of the redness in her face. She walk out of the restroom she when looking for her friends. She spoted them as she turn the coner**

**" Hey did you miss me? Peyton yell, Brooke and Haley turn around and started to run over to her.**

**" couse we did" Haley says as she hug her**

**" yeah P we really did" Brooke says as she hug her too**

**" well three of us back together for a weekend" Peyton says**

**" yeah we could really use a goodnight out" Brooke says as she put her arms around her friends**

**" yeah we could lets go to tric" Haley says both girls nodding there heads **

**The walk out in got into a cab on the drive to haley house the laugh and cry and talk like they haven't seen each other in years. The cab stop at Haley and Nathan house the pay the drive and got there bags as the started to walk inside Haley stop in turn to her friends**

**" I have something to tell you guys" she says as she takes one of Brooke's hands and one of Peyton's " okay you guys please don't be mad at me" she says as she looks them in the eyes tears were forming which worried Peyton and Brooke.**

**" Hey Haley its okay" brooke says**

**" yeah hales you can tell us anything " Peyton says**

**" okay here it goes" she close her eyes " Nathan in I got married last month" she says really fast opening her eyes to see her two friends shocked faces **

**"What"**

**" im sorry you guy it just happen you guys know we were in engaed well we were at the beach in it was so pretty them a made a comment about getting married on the beach Nathan said lets do next thing I know he called this guy who happen to be a preacher in a few hours later i was Mrs. Nathan Scot" Haley says with a smile " please don't be mad"**

**"were not mad just wish we could of be there" Peyton says as she hugs her "wow I can't believe you are married" **

**" me either" Brooke says as she hugs her "well since we are letting out sercert i guess its my turn" **

**" what are you married to" peyton yell as she crossed her arms of her chest**

**" NO! okay but im engaged" she says as she pulls the ring out of her pocket in slip it back on her finger in smiles at it.**

**" wow when did this happen" Haley says as she pulls her friend in for a hug**

**" well last week Juilan took me to this really nice resturant to celebrate on one year anniversary next thing i know he is tell me how he can't live with out me in the he is down on one knee i started to cry in he asks me i sceam out HELL YEAH! as i jump in his arms" she says as she smiles at her friends**

**" why didn't you have the ring on when you got off the plane" Haley asks**

**" I told him that I want to tell you guys first them I would put it back on I'm really happy you guys he is a great guy he really loves me we have a great life in New York" **

**" I'm happy for you" Peyton says**

**" well your turn" Brooke says as she turn to Peyton**

**" my turn for what"**

**" come P we told are sercerts so is there anything you want to tell us" Brookes says **

**" Im not married, Im not engaged, Im not dating, " Peyton says as she looks down at the ground**

**" Okay believe you but something is going on you just have this look that i've never seen before" Brookes says as she looks as Haley who is agree with her**

**" alright something kind of happen on the plane " Peyton says as her cheeks turn pinkish**

**"YOU HAVE SEX ON THE PLANE" the both yell at their blond friend **

**"NO!! I didn't have sex i......... i'm kind of made out with this guy in I don't even know his name he had the amazing blue eyes he was fine he was different them anyone ive been with" Peyton says as she looks at her friends **

**" okay P start for the begining"Brooke says**

**She told her best friends everything that happen on the plane in what she say to the guy about fining her as she talk Haley and Brooke enchange looks thinking the something " lucas" they said Peyton looks at her friend ith confustion "what" she says " nothing peyt just remember anything could happen in tree hill" Haley say as she walks into her house brooke and peyton behind her....**

**............................................**

**Down stairs in the basement the guys are playing pool Nathan and Juilan were get a headache for Lucas he couldn't quit talking about the beautiful green eyes in blondie curls that this azaming woman had who he didn't even know her name**

**" Okay im going to go see if my wife is home yet" Nathan says as he walks up the stairs**

**Julian and Lucas contuie playing pool **

**" Are we having fun " she says as she walk over to julin in kiss his lips**

**" i'm now that you are here" he says with another kiss**

**" come on I want you to meet peyton" she says as pulls him up the stair she stop in looks at lucas " oh hey luke I think you out of all people would want to meet Peyton" she says with a wink then leaving**

**" what the hell was that" he thought lucas grab his beer in headed up stairs **

**...............................**

**Brooke and Juilin came into the kitchen to find Nathan and Haley making out**

**" well i see how you two spent your days" brooke says a she sit on the bar stool **

**" whatever sorry about" Haley says as she pulls away for her husband**

**" where is peyton"Brooke asks**

**" she took her bags up to her room" Nathan says**

**" oh she should of just took them to lucas's room" brooke says an winks at Haley **

**" what are you talking about?" Nathans asks**

**" lets just say the we kind of know who Lucas made out with on the plane" haley says as she look up at her husband**

**as nathan look back and forth to the girl try to firgure out what the were talking about **

**"Peyton is the girl from the plane" Juilin says as he looks at brooke who smile up him **

**" wait are sure" Nathan say **

**" hey we put two in two together lucas story with peyton story it adds up nath" Brookes **

**as nathan was about to response lucas walks into the kitchen**

**" what adds up?" Lucas says as he takes a slip of his beer**

**everyone turn to look at him Nathan shakes his head " we were talking about dinner you know what to order what it will add up to" Nathan says as haley, Juilin,Brooke roll there eyes **

**"oh so what are we doing tonight guys" lucas says as he hops up on the couter top **

**" well us girls are going to tric tonight" Haley says **

**" can we come to" nathans asks **

**" yeah i guess tonight is going to be instering" brooke says laugh they other nodded their heads lucas looked at them like the were crazy**

**" does someone to let me in on the little joke" Lucas says as he looks over at nathan**

**Nathan open is mouth but shut it when he notice peyton walking into the kitchen she was talking on her phone everyone stop in looked at her Lucas turn his head to see what everyone was looking at. he tilt his head a little try to see her face his heart start to beat faster he hear her say bye to whoever she was talking to thats when it hit him her voice the same sweet voice for the plane. she is here in my brothers house how is that possible how did she know my brother, how long has she knew id brother, why haven't I met her before? he's thought were interupt when he hear her say**

**" on my god" peyton says as she stares at Lucas who couldn't move the just starred at each other **

**" okay peyton this Lucas Nathans brother" haley says as she touches peytons arm **

**" and Luke this Peyton Haley's best friend" Nathan says as he laughs**

**" wow this is going to be the best weekend ever" Brooke says smiling at the two blonds in front of her......**

**...............................................**

**Okay here is part two let me know what you think  
**


	3. Chapter 3

HEY THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS THEY WOULD GREAT HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER I HOPE YOU LIKE IT

**LOVE ON A PLANE**

**CHAPTER 3**

Peyton couldn't believe her eyes, the guy with the deep blue eyes was sitting just a couple of feet away or her. The guy who she couldn't quit thinking about the guy who's lips she can still feel on her skin was staying in the same house with her. She want to turn around in run tell everyone that she had to go back to LA so she could pretend she never seen him. The other part of her want to ran over to him kiss him hard in have her way with him. But she couldn't move she was helpless under his gaze he made her feel things that she has never felt before. In that scare her more than anything.

" okay I'm Nathan how about we show Brooke and Julian the rest of the house" Haley says try to ease the mood

" yeah I would love to see the rest of the house, don't you honey?" Julian says to Brooke as he reaches for her hand

" yeah i guess" Brooke says as she shake her head she walks over to Lucas with Julian trailing behind her she reaches up to Lucas ear ' you did a real number on her, don't hurt her" she says as she breaks his gaze away from Peyton he nods at her,

He watches as she walks to Peyton and kisses her cheek Haley does the same he watches the girls leave the kitchen with their men behind then He knows he needs to talk to her he doesn't know where to start he wants to walk over there and kiss her perfect lips, He was so wrap up in his on thoughts that he did see her walk over to him,

"well this is awkward" she says with a small smile

he looks up in see her right in front of him " god she's beautiful" he thinks

"yeah who would of thought you would be staying in my brothers house" he says as they lock eyes again

she nods " yeah life is funny sometimes" she says as she breaks the contact looking down at her hands.

" it sure is" he says as he jumps down off the counter-top he reaches over an lifts her chin so he could looking in her eyes " must be faith" he says with a smile repeat her words from the plane she smile back at him he leans down in captures her lips he feels her hands on his chest slowly one of her hands when to the back of his neck he slowly slip his tongue into her mouth his hand moved from her chin to the back of her head to deepen the kiss they pull back for air " you are really good at that" she says he moves his hands up to cupped her face " I could kiss you all day" he than leans down to taste her sweet lips again but they kiss is interrupted by a voice

" Are you two done making out in my kitchen" Haley says

They pull a part from each other Peyton turns to see a smiling Haley

" we....I'm.. yeah we are done" Peyton says as she walks over to Haley " what's up? she says trying to change the subject

Haley laughs " um well we are all going to tric tonight so i figure you would want to change or cool down" she says as she looks over a Lucas who was turn red

" okay yeah I want to change i guess ill go do that" Peyton says as she walks out of the kitchen

" well I think I should go get ready to" Lucas says as he passes Haley

" Hey Luke I know we have only know each other for a little while in I know alot about your past with girls I'm don't judging you are anything it's not by place Peyton is sweet she has a big heart she has never been in love she was always to scare to take that path so whatever you do please don't hurt her if you are just doing this for sex's back off now before it's to late" she says as she walks out of the kitchen leaving a very confuse Lucas behind.

..............................

Nathan and Julian are sitting in the living room wanting on the girls when Lucas walks in

" Well were are the girls" he asks

" still upstairs Brooke can take hours" Julian says looking at Nathan

" yeah I know" Nathan says " so you were making out in my kitchen now" Nathan says laugh

" oh so Haley told you look it just happen i just can't seem to keep my hands of her she make me feel thing that iv never felt before" Luke says as he runs his hand thought his hair

" you are falling for her" Nathan says

" no I .... i don't know maybe I guess its possible im we just meet today in i can't seen to focus with she is around" Luke says as he sits down on the chair

" Oh yeah you are falling for her" Julian says laugh

" yeah he is look Luke's I know what you mean okay i met Haley in the middle of are junior year she was in by chemistry class we had to do a project together she wasn't to happy about working with the star basketball player she hated all jock, I didn't want to work with her either I heard she was a real bitch but boy was I wrong i walked in to the class one afternoon she was laugh in the corner she looked so beautiful we locked eyes in i swear i seen my future with her she made me nervous it took me two month to work up the courage to ask her out. In now look she is the best thing in my life i love her so much" Nathan says he walks over to Luke's " I've seen you with alot of girls Luke but Ive never seen you act this way with a girl she could be your one don't mess it up"

.........................................

Peyton is curling her hair while Brooke and Haley watch her

" Okay what is up with you to" Peyton says as turn to face her friends

" with us you were the one in the kitchen having dessert before dinner" Brooke says with a wink

" shut up it just happen he make me forget were I'm " Peyton says as she sit down on the bed

" Peyt are falling for him" Haley asks

" no I can't you don't fall for someone in one day..... can you?" Peyton asks

" i guess everyone experiment is different I really don't know" Haley says as she reaches over in put her hand on Peyton knee

" I did" Brooke says

" what" Peyton and Haley say at the same time

" look I never really told you guys how me and Julian meet" Brooke says as she stood up

" My mom was having her annul Christmas party i had to be there i show up in she was all happy my daughter my are you beautiful" at first i was thinking who the hell are you my mom isn't the loving type then i seen this guy walk over to us i knew what she was up to she says Brooke honey this is Ryan or Byran I really can't remember i was so piss she says well im going to go check on your father you to have fun I look at him in say I'm sorry i already have a date I looked around the party see this really cute guy standing up against the wall he looked as pissed as me I said that's my date in i walk over to this man say hey you don't know me in i don't know but i was wondering if you would mind acting like we are together to piss my mother off in to seen my so call date away he smile at me I would love to. he lean down in kiss me i was shock i pull back in looked over were my so called date was the loser walk out the door I turn back to the man I said I'm Brooke he says he was Julian and here we are today i wouldn't change a thing about the night" Brooke says as she walk over to Peyton it's a great feeling with you are truly and love"

" yeah P we want that for you" Haley says as she pulls Peyton off the bed

" me too" Peyton says in a low voice

" okay girls let go knock or men's socks off " Brooke says with a wink.

........................................................

Down stair the guys are watch an old basketball game

" okay baby we are ready" Haley says as she reaches for Nathan hand

" you look amazing baby" Nathan says " I can't wait to get you home" he says with a wink

**NATHAN"**she says putting her head down so no one could see her face

" What im sorry you know i say crazy thing with you are doll up" he says as he kiss he forehead

" Okay guys how do we look" Brooke says as her in Peyton walk in to the living room

" you guys look great" Nathan says as he elbow a very stun Lucas who is starring a Peyton with his mouth open

" Baby you look stunning" Julian says as he kiss his fiancee'

" thank you "

" well everyone seem to be ready let's go beautiful" Nathan says as he wrap an arm around his wife

" let s go " Haley says as her in Nathan walk out the door

" come baby i want to show you off" Julian says as he kiss Brooke's head

" yeah lets go make all my ex's around here jealous" Brooke says laughing

Julian and Brooke walk out the door Peyton turn to follow as she reaches the door Lucas grabs her arm in put her in for a long passionate kiss. she pull back " what was that?" she says as she was trying to catch her breath he run his finger over her lips " I just want to kiss you again ever since you walk out of the kitchen early" he smiles down at her " by the way you look gorgeous"

" thank you" she says as she lightly kiss his lips again

she turn around in walk to Brooke " god i want him" she says as she shakes her head

" hey the way he is watching you I bet you get your wish" Brooke says as she open the car door

" yeah i hope" she says

' you guys I'm going to take my car if anyone wants to ride with me" Lucas says looking over at Peyton

" yeah Peyton would love to ride you ..... I mean ride with you" Brooke says smile over at blushing Peyton everyone was laughing Lucas just bow his head " i wish that would happen" he said it so low that he thought no one heard him but little did he know the beautiful blonde her him

" Okay Lucas lets go" she says as she grab his hand in pull him to his car

" hey you guy try to keep your hands off each other at least in till you get to the club" Brooke yell

..........................................

Okay it wasn't what I wanted it to be i hope you liked it im not sure when i'll update nexts Im still thinking about were I want to go nexts if you have idea let me know. thanks


	4. Chapter 4

**LOVE ON THE PLANE**

**CHAPTER 4**

They girls were sitting at the table waiting on the guys to return with their drinks,

" well this place really hasn't change since the last night we were all here" Peyton says looking around the club.

" I know it's like we are back in high school" Brooke says with a laugh

" Yeah but this time is different because I'm not going to sitting her alone while you two or off somewhere in a corner making out with the door prize winner" Haley says smiling at her two friends who were looking down at the table

"what is the door prize winner" asks Julian ask give Brooke her drink

" a game" Brooke says looking at Peyton

" what kind of game" Nathan asks

" its just a game Peyton and I use to play in high school" Brooke says " tell them Peyt"

" tell us what" asks Lucas as he sat down next to Peyton she smile at him he return the smile

" um it's was just a crazy game Brooke and I came up with one night because we were bored we had Haley write a number on a pieceof paper Brooke and I would guess what the number is she wrote down the after we knew the number we counted guys for example" Peyton says laughing " um lets say the number happen to be ten well we would turn are attention to the door and count all the games who come in the tenth guy to walk in won the door prize" Peyton says shaking her head

" well what would they win" Lucas asks

" a night with me or Brooke" Peyton says as she see Luke's eye widen

" well i learn something new about you everyday my love but I still love you everyone dose crazy thing when they are young" Julian says as he kissed his fiancee'

**" **well I don't know about you two but I want to dance so husband let go" Haley says as she pulls Nathan to the dance floor

" well baby do you want to dance" Julian says as he stands up

" yes that would be lovely" Brooke's says as she stands up in takes his hand " try not to take each others clothes off we are in public" Brooke says sending Peyton a wink

Peyton shake her head at her friend then looks back at Lucas who is starring at her

" what" she says

" you are beautiful even we you blush" he says as he lift up her chin he hears her say " thanks" her voice is like music to his ears, he loves her eyes, he loves the smell of her, he love her body her legs that seem to go on for miles " dance with me"

he says he stands up in help her up he leads her to the dance floor his arms wrap around her waist her arms wrap around his neck they lock eyes a slow song came on they swayed away to the music he rested his forehead against her they lean in closer till their lips touch he puller her as close as he could his tongue lick her bottom lip she part her mouth slowly his tongues slip in so he could taste her the kiss was hot in full of passion they pull back for air she licks her lips and smiles up at him his heart was beating fast he didn't understand what was going on he felt so alive around her he loved the feeling he got when she was in his arms they kiss again this time he slowly moved his lips to her neck while making slow circles on her hips her hand slow went under his shirt she felt his hard chest she was so hot for him she bite her lip try to keep from moaning as Lucas find her spot on her neck her other hand was rubbing his back as Lucas kiss her ear lope she couldn't hold on no more " oh god" he smile as he pull away his lips on hers again " god I want you" he whistper against her lips he pulls back and smile " you know this morning on the plane you said if I fine you before you left that i would be disappoint" he says as his hand moves up to her breast he start to rub her breast thought her dress " I remember what I said" she left a lingering kiss on his lips " you have see nothing yet baby ' she pulls away from him and walks back to the table were her friends Lucas shake his head

" well that was one hell of a nice Peyt" Brooke laugh " I thought you to were going to give us all a floor show"

" shut up Brooke it was just a nice" Peyton says " I need to go to the restroom come with me you guys"

" okay come on hales" Brooke says

" were are they going?" asks Lucas as he watch the blond walk away

" to the restroom" Nathan say " I never understood why girls had to go together" he says laugh

" it' s one of life's un answered question" Julian says as he takes a slip on his beer " so Lucas having fun?"

" yeah best nice of my life in I'm pretty sure it will be getting a hell alot better" Lucas says with a smile that lite up his face

" yeah I bet" Nathan says

.......................................................................

The girls are fixing their make up

" Peyton I have never see you like this before" Haley says

" Hales you seen me make out with guys before" Peyton says

" yeah but back then it was different, when you are with Lucas you smile and blush in your eyes lite up you look happy" Haley says

" yeah I agree and you know what Lucas is going to be a very happy man to" Brooke says smiling

" why do you say that? " Peyton asks

" because Lucas Scott is going to get laid when he gets home it you guys make it back to the house"

" whatever" Peyton says as she walks out of the bathroom they turn the corner she smiles when she see Lucas

" see you want him" Brooke's elbow her in the side

" I'm feeling kind tried" Peyton says as she came on starring at Lucas who was laugh at something one of the guys said

" ya I bet you are tried my ass" Brooke says as they walk up to the table " were back did you miss us?"

" you bet" Julian says

" How about one more dance Nath before we go home" Haley asks her husband

"sure babe" he says

" come on Julian one more for us to" Brooke says

" whatever you want babe" he says as he wraps his arm around her

" you know I'm kind tried so I think I''ll go back to the house if that's okay" Lucas says as his eyes connect with Peyton's

" okay Luke we will so you in the morning you got your key?" Nathan asks

" yeah man do you want to go back with me Peyton" Lucas asks praying she says yes he was so turn on from the dance that he just wanted to get her alone he held out his hand to her

" yeah I'm kind of tried to" she says smiling at him and taking his hand in hers they said there goodnight to everyone in held back to Nathan's and Haley's they walk in the house shut the door behind them he grab hold of her in kissed her sweet lips he pulled back and rest his forehead on hers " Peyton stay with me tonight"

...........................................................

OKAY THERE IT'S I HOPE YOU ENJOY I HAVE A FEW IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER I NOT SURE IF THEY ARE GOING TO HAVE SEX OR WHAT. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS THAT ARE GREAT


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone thanks for the reviews also Tweetiebird86 and kylielink for your input I thought about both ideas so this is what I came up with I hope you like it.

**LOVE ON A PLANE**

**Chapter 5**

Peyton lightly blush her lips across Lucas's it was a sweet and simple little kiss that sent waves of emotion thought both of them. " I love to" she whispered against his lips.

He pull back " I was hoping you say that" he smile " come on" he reached for her hand in slowly walk up stairs as the reach her door he turn around to face her " do you want to change first" he asks

"yeah I need to get out of this dress I'll be there in a minute" she kiss him again then walk into her room he watch her walk in her room in shut her door millions of things was racing thought his head he couldn't believe this was happening he just met this girl but he feels like he has know her forever he walk to his room in undress he sit at the edge of the bed to wait on her

Peyton was happy Lucas was hot she couldn't wait to have him inside her but she was also scared the things he did to her just my looking at her was scarring her to the bone. _okay peyt get a grip he is just another guy whatever happens tonight means nothing it's just sex you can't fall for him he will only hurt you I refuse to let another guy hurt me." _she says to her self as she walks out of her room in knocks on Lucas door

Lucas open the door to see her standing there in a short silk purple strapless night gown the sight was literally breath taking he was getting harder just by looking at her

Peyton was feeling herself grown wetter he was in a pair of silk black boxers in a white wife beater she slowly walk in the room she shut the door behind her as so as the door shut she felt his arms wrap

around her she close her eyes as she felt his lips on her neck he kiss all way up to her ear he suck the spot just below her ear she tilled her head to give him better access she doesn't get how he knows were

her spot is she just meet him but damn he is good at this she slowly turns around in his arms her arms wrap around his neck " god no matter what you wear you take my breath away" he says as he looks

down out her she cups his face in kisses him hard he moans into the kiss he lower his his to her cup her ass he lifted her up she wrap her long legs around him he carried her to his bed he lays her down slowly

he put's back she smile's at him he kisses her again with more passion she slipped her hands under his shirt as she pulls it up over his head. she licks her lips as her eyes check out the beautiful sight in front

of her he lean down in kiss her neck back to her ear " like what you see?" he whispered against her ear lope then he nibble on her ear he pull back when he hear her say" oh yeah I like want i see

when do I get to see more" she says as her hands cup his ass he moans as his lips meet her's again she flips then over so she is on top " I love began on top" she says as her hands run up in down his tone

chest " I'll keep that in mind" he says winking at her she giggles which turns him on more she kisses his chest one,two,three times slowly she kiss her way to his neck she kissed his jaw then there lips lock her

tongue lick his bottom lip he open his mouth to accept her tongues he love the way there tongues massage each others she pulls back " you ready" he nods at her as he watches her hands go to the bottom

on her gown she slowly pulls it over in throws it behind her she felt him harden under her " god... Peyton you are beautiful" he says as he licks his lips she is sitting on top of him with nothing but a black

thong he sits up she wraps her legs around him trying to get as close as possible he kisses her lips then leaning down to pull a nipple into his mouth his hand play with the other breast she started rocking her hips

forward in his lap his arms tighten around her waist and rock his hips forward to meet hers with more passion he lean over to suck the other nipple his hand slowly slipped in her thong his fingers tease pulls

away from her nipple " god baby, you're so wet" he swallows as he looks up at her. her head is throw back her eyes are close " oh god Lucas,,,,,,,,yes,,,,,,yes,,,,,,,,oh my god yes" thrusting his digits in and out

. She moved up and down on them, starting to bounce. Sweat was starting to form in her cleavage, and the erotic sight of her was making him painfully hard he flips then over so he was on top "Lucas,,,,,,,,,, I

need .....................ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh yes" he kiss her all over his fingers stay inside her " what baby: he says as he pulls her back into a passionate kiss " god your so............so soft " he whisper against her

sweet lips she smile at him there eyes lock and seconds later he feels her come all over his fingers " your fingers are amazing" she giggles he push her hair out of her face " you haven't seen anything yet wait

till your pussy is in my mouth im going to suck you dry your pussy is going to fall in love with my mouth" she laughs " can't wait" he started to go down her but she stops him" Lucas i think we sure take care of

you first" she winks as she flips them back over The blond planted kisses all the way down to his happy trail she slow pull off his boxers causing the appearance of Lucas' cock, and moved her hand down

slowly, grasping his cock. He let out a moan She caresses his tip with her fingers, then moves it down, stroking his whole length, up and down. Her tongue sticks out between her lips and her hand strokes him

faster She circles her tongue around it and goes over it again before pressing her lips around and gently sucking on takes him completely in as his hips bucks up and his hand on her head Her head bobs

smoother, up and down, from the tip to the whole entire fuck Peyt. That's so good""Peyt if you don't stop I'm gonna come soon." she takes him deeper in her mouth, his tip reaching down to her throat as she

began to suck her cheeks in, tightening her lips around him as she moves her head up and down. he releases hiself in her mouth she swallow climbs back up his body " so did you enjoy that" she says with a

big smile he cups her face ' i love that you can do that any damn time you want baby" he say as he kiss her their tongues wresting back and fourth into each other ever so slowly " Peyton " she locks eyes with

him "yeah" he smiles " I don't want this to end I want to get to know you I think we could have something special" his face fell as he watch her pull away from him shaking her head "no no Lucas this was just sex

we are only messing around nothing is suppose to come of this why are you doing this" she put her gown back on

" Peyton wait i.............i know but don't you feel the connection there is something here i know

you feel it " he pulls her to him and kisses her she pulls away

"no no Im not...... I can't ,,,,no i got to go

" Peyton"

she walks into her room in throws herself on the bed she felt so bad she did feel it but she was praying it when away she just can't go there again

Lucas lay down on the bed he just didn't understand what happen he was scare of what he was feeling to he has never felt this way about a girl why is she so scare he lay awake all night thinking about the broken blond across the hall.

..................................................................

well here it is let me know what should happen next and why you think Peyton is scare help me with some ideas please


	6. Chapter 6

**LOVE ON A PLANE**

**CHAPTER 6**

Peyton couldn't sleep every-time she closed her eyes she see the hurt in Lucas eyes as she pulled away for him. Part of her wanted to tell him that she does feel the some way, she also wanted to get to know him, she wanted to see if there was something between them. She wanted to go to him ask him to hold her she felt so safe in his arms, but she couldn't he was to upset with her right now so she decide to draw to take her mind of of him.

Lucas was paceing back and fourth his room trying to decide if he should go to her or just leave her alone" _okay I'll go in there in tell her I didn't mean what I said I don't feel nothing for her.............. damn it I can't do that once I look in those beautiful green eyes I won't be able to lie to her, I do feel a connection with her I know she feels it but why is she so scare." _He walked over to her door in took a deep breath then he knock his heart strated to beat fast as he hear her says "come in" he slowly open her door she was sitting on the bed with a little book he shut the door then lean against it

" hey um I was wondering if we could talk" he said looking down at the floor

" I'm sorry Lucas" she says with a scared like voice

" no Peyton you don't have to be sorry I...... look I know we just met yesterday but I can't help what I feel you are different and you are beautiful and i feel like Ive know you and another life i can't get you out of my mind every since we locked eyes on the plane didn't you feel it? did you feel anything when we kiss? does your heart skip a beat every-time we lock eyes? he looks at her he shakes his head " come on Peyton, hell I know you feel something" he says as he runs his fingers thought his hair she still doesn't speak or move " fine I get it " he opens the door but is stop by her voice

" Lucas" she says as she got up for the bed she walks over to him " I ............. do feel it " she says with her head down he turns around to face her he than lifts her chin up to face him her eyes are closed " peyton open your eyes" " I can't " please Peyton open them for me please" she slowly open them they lock eyes he smiles at her she smiles back she moves him back in to her room then she shut the door she grab his hand in pulled him over to the bed she sat down he sat beside her she lets go of his hand in stare at her lap then she started to speak

" Lucas I did feel something when we locked eyes for the first time I also felt like I've know you and another live as funny as it sounds. I was drawn to your eyes the hypnotize me are something that's why I reached over in kissed you I have never kiss a guy that I didn't know his name first I just wanted to feel you I know it sounds crazy" she takes a deep Breathe

" I want to get to know you to but I'm scared Lucas I don't want to get hurt I refuse to give my heart away I had one boyfriend I liked him alot but i was unable to give him what he wanted" she looks up at him with tears in her eyes " Lucas I'm a great friend a great Listener I'm fun to hung out with hell I'm amazing in bed I've been told" she laughs he laughs with her he reaches for her hand in brings it to his lips in kiss it she smiles at him

" Lucas I'm not girlfriend potential so if that's what you are looking for I can't give you that I can be your friend" she turns her head away from him she seen the hurt in his eyes again she doesn't want to hurt him

" well Peyton I don't think we can be friends .................... friends don't kiss and when im around you all I want to do is kiss you" he lets go of her hand in stand up his back is facing her

she stands up in put her hand on his shoulder " Lucas..." but before she can finish he kisses her its not chaste related it's raw filled with alotof emotion. She lets her tongue skim his lips he gives permission both hearts beating fast she pulls back they lock eyes

"Peyton I don't know what happen between you and that guy but whatever it is he was wrong because I believe you would be a great girlfriend you just have to let someone in it's time to trust people Peyton I like you in it scares me I've never had a girlfriend"

" what , never" she says surprise

he shake his head at her " i never really wanted one i was so into basketball and my schoolwork and by after school job that i just didn't have time for one i went to party's i meet girl, i hook up with alot of them but i never felt anything for then i never really knew what i was missing tell Nathan started dating Haley she change him, I wanted what they have, to tell you the truth I haven't been with anyone in six months i know Nathan tells everyone that I'm this sex addict guy but i haven't been i slowly down i just want more than sex now I was looking for a girl that i can see a future with I just thought that you were the one " he pulls away from her kisses her forehead

" you see a future with me" she said as he smiles down at her

I see it in your eyes but i understand you don't want the same thing but I'm here Peyton if you ever want to talk goodnight Peyton" he says as he turns around

Peyton was shocked she has heard millions of story about Lucas wild life she never thought he would want something more she sit at the edge of the bed she watches him walk out of her room "_okay girl he just open up to you he wants to be with you maybe he might be different he deserves to know how you feel in why you are so scare of him"_ she walk to his door and opens it he is sitting on the bed with his head and his hands she feels so bad "_you can do this Peyton he trusted you with his story so trust him "_ she walks into the room in shut his door he looks up at her

" what are you doing in here?" he asks as he stands up in walks to her

" I was wondering if I can stay with you" she says as she looks up at him " to sleep it's kind of lonely in my room" she says with a half smile he smiles back at her

" I would love to just sleep with you" he says as he pulls her to him they share a sweet and simple kiss they walk to his bed she climbs in under the covers and climbs in after her he pulls her close to him she lays her head on his chest her eyes are getting heavy it's 3 a.m they both are so tried she listens to his heart beat in smiles he smells her hair she smells so good he is on top of the world right now he just can't believe she is in his arms

" Lucas I need to tell you something " she says with a yawn which didn't go un notice by Lucas

" Baby lets talk later" he says as he kiss her head

" okay but I do need to let you know one thing" she looks up at him she can tell he is almost a sleep " I want what they have to" she kiss his cheek then drips off to sleep in his arms Lucas's eyes widen with what she said she has just give him hope he smile down at her in watched her sleep for a little while before his eyes close but he couldn't stop wondering if she was going to change her mind in the morning..

......................................................................

Hey okay here is chapter 6 thanks for the reviews alot of them help me write this part so let me know what you thing as always I love hearing your ideas and thoughts


	7. Chapter 7

**LOVE ON A PLANE **

**CHAPTER 7**

Haley was in the kitchen fixing everyone breakfast when Brooke came in

" morining hales"brooke says as she get a cup of coffee

"monringB how did you sleep" Haley ask as she flips the pancakes"

" oh we slept great" Brooke says with a smile wellcourse it could of be those four shots I had at tric last night in making love to my man he really knows how to tried me out" she says with a wink

" TMI BROOKE" Haley says with a laugh" believe me Nathan know knows how to please a girl he was great last night to"

" i can't wait till Peyton wakes up because you know she got some last night with the way those two were on the dance floor there was alot of sexual tension going on: Brooke says with a laugh

" I know i think everyone in the club seen it to" Haley says while she sets the table " come Brooke help me before everyone gets up.

...........................................................................

Peyton open her eyes in smile she felt relaxed in his arms she moves her head off his chest in looks up at him he is still sleeping she glazed her hand over his cheek he look so peaceful she slowly got out of bed without waking him she lean over in kiss his forehead she then when to take a shower she knew that they still needed to talk she just hope he won't change his mind about her

.................................................................................

Lucas smile when he felt her kiss on his forehead he was a wake but he just wasn't ready to talk about what last night meant he was crazy for this girl he told her last night he could see a future with her he seen the confusion and scare look in her eyes he got up out of bed in took a shower he was happy about last night but he was also afraid she did say she needed to talk to him he was just praying it's not one of those we can me friends speech, he got dressed in headed down stairs he stop out the door way when he hear Peyton's voice she was talking to the girls about him

...........................................................................

" well P did you have a fun night " Brooke says as Peyton sat down beside her at the table

" what are you talking about i was at the club with you last night " Peyton says while taking a slip of her coffee

" oh P we mean after the club you know when you and Luke were so tried you just had to go get some sleep we are just wondering how much sleep did you get " Haley says as she joins the girls at the table

" oh my god! you guys if you two really want to know we did not have sex" Peyton says with a big smile Haley and Brooke arched there eyebrow at her

" whatever............... you are totally lieing " Brookes says

" yeah peyton you are lieing you got this big smile on your face which means something happen last night" Haleys

" listen i did spent the night in his room with him we did kiss in did other stuff but we did not have sex he held me i fell a sleep on his chest that's about it" she says taking bit of her pancake

" well i don't believe you something happen we are your best friends so tell us please" Brooke says with her sad eyes Peyton was about to say something when Julian walks in the kitchen

" morning everyone" he pours his self a cup of coffee in grab the newspaper

" morning " Haley and Peyton says

Peyton walks over to the coffee pot in pours herself another cup of coffee Lucas walks in to the kitchen he heard the girls talking he knows they are dying to know what is going on between them he also wants to know so he decide he would play a little game just to keep the girls guesses he walked over to were Peyton was standing he wrap his arms around her waist and kissed the side of her head they lock eyes

" morning beautiful" he says

" morning" she said as she pours him a cup of coffee

" see they had sex" Brooke says

" how can you tell" Haley's says

"what come on hales he has his arms wrap around her holding her close they are flirting with each other" Brooke says

" which doesn't make sense because Peyton does flirt after sex's Brooke she usely find excuse to leave but there is something going on here i tell you i think they like each other" Haley says as they watch Lucas and Peyton flirt with there eyes

"whatever they still had sex i can tell"Brooke says

" she said the didn't why were she lie to us she tells us everything right" Haley's says as the watch Lucas kiss Peyton this time on the lips

" i don't know why she is lying to us maybe he wasn't good" Brooke says

" baby if he wasn't good i don't think she would be making out with him in the kitchen" Julian says

' Brooke she will tell us later but she looks happy i say we leave it alone till she is ready to talk " Haley's says as she walks over to the blonds" um you two are standing in front of the coffee pot"

" sorry" Lucas says he picks up his cup of coffee and grabs Peyton hand he pulls her over to the table he sit down he pulls Peyton down on his lap

Peyton wasn't sure what was going on she knows Lucas wants more but she thought he understood that she wasn't ready for anything she want to keep her distance but she couldn't she just loved beaning around him she whisper in his ear

" what are you doing" Peyton asks

" keeping your friends minds racing over what is really going on between us it's none of there business if we had sex or not I like to keep people guessing about what go on in my life so do you wanna play" Lucas says as he winks at her

"I like the way you think"she lightly kissed his lips then pull back" but we do need to talk" Peyton says as she runs her fingers thought his hair he nods his head

" i know we will tonight" Lucas says as he kissed her again

As the were sitting at the table kisses Nathan walks in the kitchen he walks over to Haley in kisses her when he looks over at the table his jaw drops

" what the hell is going on here " Nathan say as he walks over to his brother

Nath what are you talking about" Lucas asks as he brought Peyton hand up to his lips in kissed it

" ummm while you two are very comforter" Nathan says as he looks at his wife

" well they did have sex last night"Brooke says as she stand up in walk over to Haley

" you guys i think we she leave then alone whatever happen last night is between Lucas and Peyton" Haley says as she sent a glare to her husband in friend

Nathan walks over to his wife he talks really low so only Haley and Brooke can hear

" you don't understand Lucas does do things like this" he said as he point of to his brother who was whisper in Peyton ear

" Nathan i.........."Haley start but was cut of by Brooke

" well duh you guys they had sex we all know it if they denied it" Brooke says as she shake her head

" no listen Lucas in I live together for about two years before he moved out to LA he use to bring girls home all the time after sex the girl will leave he never had breakfast with her he has never flirt with them after sex once he got what he wanted he were move on to someone esle there is something going on there" Nathan says

" well I don't want them to get hurt but they areadults we have to let them do what the what make there own decidce" Haley says

" yeah I know but do you think he is falling for her" Nathan asks

"I don't know but I do know that Peyton is falling weather she wants to amended it or not" Haley says

" yeah i think Lucas is to but i hope he remembers she is leaving tomorrow" Nathan says he walks back over to the couple who were playing kiss tag

" hey Luke how about we go in see skills we haven't seen him in awhile we can take Julian with us so the girls can have a day to thin self" Nathan says as he walked over in kissed his wife

" yeah i guess" Lucas says with a sad voice while looking at Peyton he wanted her to say no don't go but he know that what they are doing is just a game they aren't really together Peyton stand up so Lucas could get up he grabs her hand in walks over to his brother

" well lets go man I haven't seen him in awhile" Lucas says with a smile

The guys kiss there girls in left Brooke and Peyton started to clean up the kitchen well Haley was on the phone

" okay girls what are we going to do" Brooke asks

" well we could act like teenagers again I kind of miss it" Haley says

The girls turn on the radio in danced around the house like they use to when they were young.

.................................................................

They guys knocked at skills door

" wow if he ain't the disappearing Scott brothers" skills as he hug the brothers

" long time skills" Lucas says as he walks in skills apartment

" hey i just seen you like three months ago" Nathan says"oh skills this Julian Nathans

" hey man whats up?" skills says as he shake his hand

" nothing much man" Julian says

" do you guys what a beer" Skills asks as he walks in to the kitchen

" you do know it like ten in the morning" Nathan says

" ya so what's Ur point" skills asks as he come back in with four beers

Nathan shake his head in sit's down on the bar stool

" yeah nath but we don't get to have a beer with Skills that much if won't kill us to have one we won't even tell hales: Lucas says laugh

" oh shut up she doesn't care if I have a beer" Nathan says as he takes the beer for skills

" yeah whatever you say" Lucas says with a laugh

" so Julianare you single"; Skills asks

" no I'm engaged"Julian says with a big smile

" Damn another one bites the dust" skills says

" hey i love beaning married" Nathan says

" whatever well Luke it looks like we need to hit the bar before you leave" Skills says

" oh man I'm not leaving I'mstaying in town with Nathan and Haley LA didn't suit me"Lucas says

" wow that's great news i will have someone to go lady hunting with me" skills says with a big smile

" OH NO NO Luke here is off the market right man" Nathan asks hoping he can get some info about whatever happen between them last night

" WAIT I DAMN MINUTE LUCAS SCOTT WAS HIT BY THE LOVE BUG"Skills says as he brought his hand to his chest "i never thought I would see the day that some woman got there claws in to you, hell she must be one fine ass lady

" she is but we are kind of in between what we are i guess" Lucas says as he stands up " come guys yet about my love life lets play ball" Lucas says as he picks up the ball he see the look on his brother and friend face

" what"Lucas says

" love life"; Nathan say with shock in his voice

" yeah man i heard you call it you sex life but you have never call it your love life"Skills says as he grabs the ball out of Luke's hands

"come on it just slip now lets go play" Lucas says as he walks out the door he knows they are right but he can't so how he feels just thinking about her made his heart flip he love the way they acted this morninghe knows it's just an acted but he wished if was more he knows that she still wants to talk to him tonight in that scared him the most.

...............................................................................................

The guys have been gone for three hours now the girls were sitting in the living room looking at old pictures

" you know what we should fixes dinner for our men tonight"Brooke says as she looks at Peyton who just roll her eyes

" yeah that were be fun" Haley says also looking at Peyton praying she would says something about them

"thank god i not have a man to cook for because i can't cook" Peyton says as she walks over to the stereo

" what the hell Peytonwhy are you keeping hales in me in the dark we are your best friends we see what is happening" Brooke says standing up

" nothing is happening" Peyton says as she looked down

" OH MY GOD PEYTON! DO YOU NOT TRUST US? DO WE MEAN THAT LITTLE TO YOU THAT YOU CAN'T EVEN TELL US THAT YOU HOW FEELS FOR HIM DON'T SAY YOU DON'T DAMN IT PEYTON WE WATCH YOU AT THE CLUB LAST NIGHT WE WATCH THE WAY YOU TWO LEFT THE CLUB WE KNOW YOU STAY IN HIS ROOM BECAUSE I CHECK YOU ROOM IN HELLO YOU WERE NOT THERE YOU WASN'T THERE THIS MORNING EITHER WHICH MEANS YOU WERE IN HIS ROOM THE WHOLE NIGHT, THEN THIS MORNING HE WRAPS HIS ARMS AROUND YOU AND KISSED THE SIDE OF YOU HEAD HE HELD YOU SO CLOSED TO HIM LIKE YOU WERE GOING TO BREAK I WATCH YOU SIT ON HIS LAP AND KISS AND SMILE AND LAUGH SOMETHING IS SERIOUS GOING ON PEYTON DO YOU HAVE FEELS FOR HIM" Brooke asks as she walks closer to her friend

" I.................don't know it's just confusing" Peyton says as she looks up at her two friends

" no it's not it's a simple yes or no question" Brooke says in a calm voice

" listen Peyton i don't know how you feel but i can tell Lucas has feelings for you" Haley says as she walks over to her friends

"no hales he doesn't even know me" Peyton says as she runs her fingers thought her hair

"I understand that Peyton I do but answer one question for me please"Haley says as she hugs her friend Peyton nods her head

"when he looks at you do you get cold chills yourheart feels like it flip does your legs get weak ............Haley starts but stops when she hears Peyton

makes you feel like you could do anything makes you feel like you are the most beautiful woman in the world makes you forget were you are yeah hales he does and that scare me i can't be with him i don't want to hurt him he deserves someone who can love him and I can't"Peyton says as the tears came down her face the girls wrap there arms tightly around her

"Peyton all men aren't the same I hope you don't throw something that could be wonderful away because you are scared you have to take a chance it just might be worth it" Haley says

.............................................................................

Okay here is another chapter i won't be able to write till after Christmas so i hope you enjoy both chapters i put up today let me know what you think your ideas help me alot thanks for the reviews

"


	8. Chapter 8

**LOVE ON A PLANE**

**CHAPTER 8**

After Peyton's little break down the girls decide they needed at night away from all the drama so they when to tric so they can enjoy Peyton last night in town. they are sitting at the bar laughing like old times enjoy the looks and free drinks that the three guys across the bar were sending them

" they are really cute the things I could do to them if i wasn't all ready taken" Brooke says laughing

Haley and Peyton roll there eyes

" Brooke your crazy" Haley says " i don't need to look i got one fine ass man waiting at home for me" she says as she looks down at her silver White band on her finger

" yet me to" Brooke says looking out her two point four cart diamond on her finger " I haven't seen him since this morning i miss my man"

" yeah i can't wait to get home I hope they are back for the game early" Haley says as she looks at her watch

Peyton just sat there listening and watching her two friends go on about the loves of there lives, she was really happy her two best friends find love Haley had a pretty good life she has a handsome husband who was also a big basketball star, a beautiful house, she has decide she wanted to teacher she will start teaching after the summer she was really happy, Brooke also had a good life she was engaged to a movie produce who would do anything for her. they live in new york in a big studio apartment she just started up her clothing line she was also happy, They both had pretty amazing life's Peyton was kind of jealous of her friends she loves her life in LA she loves her apartment they looks over the ocean. she loves the friends she has there to she has a part time job with SCAD recording studio she like it there she wants to start her own label but she is afraid so she just stays in the mail room dreaming about what her life were been like if she wasn't so scared. she has no one special in her life she just had to much going on in her life she never really thought about her personal life well till she met Lucas she just couldn't get him out of her head he was fine and sweet and caring and a great kisser she really wished she was able to give him what he wanted she looks up to see her two friends starring at her

"what" she says

" we have been calling your name for like the past five minutes you were totally daydreaming" Brooke says

" I was just thinking about leaving tomorrow I'm really going to miss you guys" Peyton says with sadness in her voice

" yeah we are going to miss you too " Haley says as she pats Peyton's hand

" okay girls lets not get all sad we can cry at the airport tomorrow we came here to have a good time" Brooke says as she orders another round of drinks

" well how about we finish are drinks and then head home" Peyton says

" Peyton are you tried of us already " Brooke says with a smile frown

" no I'm just tried you guys have been with me all day go home to be with your men, i need my sleep you know I'm not a morning person in by fight leaves pretty early" Peyton says

" okay if you are sure" Haley says as she in Brooke exchange looks

.........................................................................................................................................

The girls arrival back at the house a little after eleven the guys were back for the game Julian and Nathan were sitting in the living room drinking a beer

" well did you girls have fun" Julian says as Brooke sat on his lap

" yeah but i missed you" Brooke says as she kiss him

" did you guys have fun at the game" Haley asks as she walks over in wraps her arms around Nathans neck

" yeah pretty awesome game" Nathan says " but I couldn't wait to get home to you' Nathan says as he kisses Haley

The two couples were so into each other that the didn't notice Peyton going up the stairs

she was so tried she didn't wanted to ruin their little Reunion she goes into her bedroom in shuts the door

she changes into her shorts and a red tank top she was brushing her hair when Haley walked in

" hey I just wanted to make sure you were okay you seem distance tonight" Haley says as she sits down on the bed

" I'm fine Hales I just really I'm tried" Peyton says as she walks over and stand in front of Haley

" okay well i will see you in the morning goodnight peyt" Haley says as she stands up in hugs Peyton

yeah, goodnight Hales " Peyton says as she walks Haley over to the door opening it to see Nathan standing there

" you ready for bed babe" Nathan says as he pulls Haley to him she nods her head at him " goodnight Peyton" he says

" night Nate" Peyton says with a small smile

" Peyton it was really great to meet you I hope you can come back soon we are really going to miss you some more than others" Nathan says as he in Peyton lock eyes she knows he is talking about Lucas " Peyton look Luke told me today that this morning was a joke I know you two are not together he said he told you how he feels but you don't feel the same I know you guys just met but something happen to him Peyton he really fell for you I've never seen him like this I kind like the verse of him better he really is a good guy I'm not just says this because he's my brother just think about it Peyton" he says as he in walks to his bedroom

Haley looks at Peyton in see the sad look in her eyes

" Peyton can I asks you something" Haley says

" yeah asks me anything" Peyton says

" are you happy in LA " Haley asks

" yeah....... I'm" Peyton says with her eyes looking at the floor

" okay good I was just wondering" Haley says as she walks to her bedroom she knows Peyton is lying she can tell by the look in her eyes but she didn't want to get Peyton worked up again she decision to let it go for now

Peyton walks back in to her room she shuts the door in walks over to the desk in starts to write after she was done she lay-ed down dreaming of Lucas again

The nexts day Peyton got up early took her shower packed her bags in left them down my the front door she walks to the kitchen in puts envelope on the counter address to Brooke and Haley she then walks up stairs in slowly opens Lucas's door he is still asleep she watches him for a couple of minutes she placed envelope on the nightstand she run her fingers though his hand then lead down in kiss his temple she feels the tear burning her eyes she whispers " I wish I could be that girl for you do give up I know you will find someone one day that will be able to give you what I can't goodbye Lucas" she walks over to the door she hears the horn of her cab in runs down the stairs in out the door she gets inside the cab as soon as the cab turn the corner her tears fall down like rain.

..................................................................................................................................................

Okay guys here is the nexts chapter let me know what you think I hope you like it


	9. Chapter 9

**LOVE ON A PLANE**

**CHAPTER 9**

Peyton cry the whole way back to LA she went to the restrooms to wash her face she needed to calm herself down after about ten minutes in the rest room she went to catch a cab she got to her apartment twenty minutes later she open the door in throw her bags down she was tried in sad she seen the light on her answer machine blinking fourteen massages she knows that half of them or properly for Haley and Brooke she pulls out her cell phone which she had turn off because she was on the plane she turns it on to see twenty-two missed calls she takes a deep breath she decide to go though her mail and straight up her apartment she will deal with her two best friends later as she sits down out her desk she started to go though her mail she wonder if Lucas read her letter yet was he mad, was he angry, was he sad she was gone was he hurt that he she didn't say goodbye she wanted to call him just to hear his voice she wanted to go back to tree hill she wanted to kiss him one last time she shakes her head she knows she needs to get him out of her mind.

............................................................................................................................

Back in Tree hill Brooke and Haley were really upset with Peyton they couldn't believe she will leave that way they want to yell at her, she won't answer their calls and that was making them more upset Brooke was sitting outside when Haley walked out in sat beside her

" hey well she left a note I just find it on the counter" Haley says as she gives Brooke the envelope they stare out it for a couple of mintines Brooke open the letter

"_ Haley and Brooke_

_I'm sorry for leaving without saying goodbye I know you guys are properly really upset with me. I will call you guys as soon as I can you know I love you two more than anything or anyone in this world I just needed to get back to my life Haley I lie to you last night I'M not happy I can't even remember when I was last happy or if I was really ever happy I'm sorry for lying to you. you guys are very lucky to finally have everything you wanted Nathan and Julian are really great guys I know that I don't have to worry about you two anymore because they are going to take good care of you guys Haley please tell Nathan I'm sorry that I wasn't able to give Lucas want he wanted Lucas is a great guy I wish I got to know him better he will find someone one day that will be everything he ever wanted I also wrote him a letter so you two don't have to worry about telling him I left I told him about Tyler so maybe he will be able to understand why I don't want to be in a relationship I wish I was able to trust guys again but it's just to hard I love you two I'LL miss you everyday I'm away don't worry Brooke I will be at your wedding just name the time and place I promise I will be there _

_Love Peyton"_

Haley and Brooke had tears in their eyes they both knew that Peyton wasn't really happy with her life

" what do we do now?" Haley asks

" I don't really know " Brooke says

" she is unhappy I wish we could do something to show her that love really isn't that bad" Haley says

" you know what I got idea if you want to help me I think we can get her here again get her alone with Lucas he might be able to change her mind what do you think" Brooke says looking at Haley she nods her head they didn't notice that Julian and Nathan was standing behind them they both jump at the sound of Nathan's voice

" How do you plan on getting her back here" He says

" Damn Nathan you scared us " Haley says as she wraps and arm around his waist

" sorry i just kind hear what you were talking about I wanted to know what this great plan was" He says as he looks at Brooke

" well if my fiancee is okay with this I think I want to move up our wedding" she says looking at Julian

" okay when do you want to get married babe" he says

" well i was thinking next month" Brooke says as she watches the confused on the three faces

" why so soon" Haley asks

" well I wanted to get married soon i was thinking four months from now but i just thought if i move up my wedding to nexts month and if I have it here in tree hill because I've always wanted to get married here that Peyton would have to come back to tree hill because she promise me she wouldn't miss my wedding" Brooke say the three friends nod there heads

" yeah I get it so all we have to do is fine away to get them alone"Julian says

" well I think we can do that but how will we get them alone because Luke will properly be upset that she left like this " Haley says with a small frown

" okay listen up first off he will be upset that she left the way she did he told me yesterday that he really likes her so this going to hurt him but she did leave a letter so maybe it will give him some insight to what she wants how about you guys plan the wedding get everything ready get Peyton back here I will handle Luke" Nathan says as he across his arms over his chest

" okay well i already have everything planned I just need to call the Church in get the invites out in a couple of other thing that Haley in I could do" Brooke says excitedly

" It doesn't matter to be when or where we get married just as long as you are there" Julian says as he kisses Brooke

" okay wait how do you plan on getting then to talk because they can be really hardheaded" Haley says looking up at her husband

" Look don't worry about it okay I promise you guys I will get them alone even if I have to push them in a room in lock it till they talk" Nathan says as the rest laugh at the idea

...............................................................................................................................................

Lucas sits up on the bed in yawns he can't believe he sleep-ed till one in the afternoon he shakes his head get up in go to the bathroom he takes his shower and gets dressed then go over to start to make his bed as he leans down to pick up his watch off the nightstand he spots a letter he picks it up in slowly opens it

...............................................................................................................................................Okay I thought I would post two chapter tonight so I hope you guys are happy let me know what you think If you have any ideas let me know thanks for the reviews love them.


	10. Chapter 10

OKAY THANKS GUYS FOR THE REVIEWS I HAD ALOT OF TROUBLE WRITING THIS CHAPTER I KIND OF LOSS MY IDEAS FOR THIS ONE BUT HERE IS WHAT I CAME UP WITH SO FOR ALL YOU GUYS WHO COULDN'T WAIT TO SEE WHAT WAS IN LUCAS LETTER I HOPE I DID IT JUSTICE FOR YOU

**LOVE ON A PLANE**

**CHAPTER 10**

" _Dear Lucas,_

_ I'm so sorry leaving like this, I didn't have the courage's to say goodbye in person, because part of me was afraid that I wouldn't wanted to leave you. You are amazing , sweet, caring in love-able man any girl would be lucky to have you in there lives, I'm sorry if I hurt you I want to believe what you said to me but I just not at that stage in my life right now in I don't think I will ever be. I appreciate you beaning honest with me about your feels for me, in about not be with anyone for six month, and about waiting for the right girl, one day the right girl for you will come along I believe that. I want you to be happy you deserve everything you ever wanted you will fall in love one day just have faith.. listen there is something I wanted to tell you I really don't know why I just feel like you told me about your life that I should tell you a little about mine. I had one boyfriend in my whole twenty-two years I was a freshman and he was senior he was cute in I was just so flatted that he was talking to me he followed me around for two weeks till i finally decide to go out with him next thing I know a month flu by in we were a couple he was a basketball star, he was popular where ever he was i was. I was so wrap up in him that my friendship with Brooke and Haley started to drip away because he was everything to me he basely was by whole world we were together for two and half months when we when to this party he was drinking so was I while I was more likely acting like I was drinking anyways we were in a room mess around when his hand when up my shirt i told him to stop he sat up in say that this is what everyone does who is in love I looked at him like he was crazy then he come closer to me and says yes Peyton I love you, I'm so in love you he push me back against the bed he started to kiss my neck I just lay there I was trying to put together what he just said he stop in say Peyton don't you love me? I wasn't really sure what I felt maybe, i did love him maybe i didn't ,hey when your fifteen in someone tells you they love you your going to believe them. All I wanted was to be wanted he wanted me so that night I give myself to him it lasted like three minutes when he was done he kissed my lips once more in said thanks in he was gone I was left in a bedroom of one of his friends I was shocked and hurt I slowly got up in call Brooke who came in got me all weekend I didn't hear from him. I call him like fifty times maybe more. Monday rolled around in I went to school he was at his locker with a new girl at his side he didn't even look at me. I was invisible tell later in the afternoon I was asks out my one of his friends I was going to say yes till he said we don't even have to go out we can just go out to the back on my car,Tyler said you were so easy that you would do it anywhere... Let just say from that day on I was know as the slut of the school I spent all four years like that guys only asks me out just to get lay and to set the record straight i wasn't a slut in high school Tyler was the only one I had sex's with I made out with alot of guys but that's was a different story. I might of sleep with a couple of guys while I was in collage but one night stands was all they were I promise to never get to wrap up in a guys again. In I was doing pretty good tell two days ago I met you in it just though me off track I was doing so good in LA I love it there in I have great friends and a good job my dreams are in LA at least I thought all my dreams were. I'm not afraid of beaning lonely I got good at been that ain't seen nothing that could hold me say goodbye and don't look back. Tonight when we were at tric I try to make sense of all of it. I thought about my life in LA in what makes me happy but your face was all i saw blue eyes starring though me. What are doing to me? I never felt this before its all brand new to me you scare me? I'M sorry I'm just not able to give you what you want. You told me once that i was different than any girl you ever met. What makes me different ? because I don't see it I hope we can still be friends or at least be able to talk when we see each other because my best friend is married to your brother which means we will have to see each other but I understand if you don't want anything to do with me................. Goodbye Lucas_

_Peyton_

Lucas throw the letter on the floor in lay back down he couldn't believe she was really gone he was planning on her come to him last night so they could talk she told him she wanted to talk to him but she never show up he was upset but hurt more than anything he understood why she is scare he wished he knew that Tyler guy because he would personal beat the shit out of him just for making Peyton cry. He wanted to call her but he thought that would just push her away more. He close his eyes in started to think about yesterday morning when they were acting like a couple he was praying she wanted to try to be an actually couple he never thought she would leave like that. He opens his eyes when he his a knock at his door

" come in" he said in a low disappoint voice

" hey man I was wondering if you were going to sleep the day away, or come in play some ball with us" Nathan says as he see the tears in his brothers eyes

" Luke or you okay" He says as he sits down beside his brother

" Yeah just peachy I try to tell a girl I wanted to be with her. a girl I don't even know then i scare her off with all my talk in now I'm all alone so yeah I'm doing great" Lucas says as he stands from the bed " come on lets go play some ball I need to get her out of my head" he says as he walks out of the room Nathan see the letter in picks it up puts it in his pocket then when down stairs Lucas when straight outside he didn't want to deal with Haley and Brooke right now Nathan walked in to the kitchen

" Hey babe Luke in I are going to the river court" Nathan says as he kissed Haley cheek

" okay......... how is he?" Haley asks

" Not so good I don't know what was in the letter but if really shook him up.... here" Nathan says as he hands Haley the letter

" Nathan we can't read this It not our business" Haley says as she gives Nathan back the letter

" **THE HELL IT AIN'T GIVE ME THAT DAMN LETTER I'LL READIED" **Brooke says yelling

" Brooke we............................

Haley being but was cut off by Brooke

" listen Haley you and I know something is going on with Peyton if we read this letter it might give us some insight to what is really going on in her big head then we can use it against her" Brooke says as she sit down at the table

" well we have to put it back as soon as we are done" Haley says as she joins Brooke at the table

" look I'm going to go you two read it then put it back on the floor by his bed that's were I found it" Nathan says as he walked out of the kitchen

Brooke and Haley readied the letter there eyes fill with tears as they readied about her past they couldn't believe she even would tell Lucas about that Peyton didn't want anyone to know what really happen that night it was something just between the three of them.

" you know what I think" Haley says as she looks over at Brooke who was folding the letter back up

" what" Brooke says as she stands up

" I think she is in love with him" Haley says as the girls walk up the stairs in put the letter back on Lucas's floor

" Yet I think you are right" Brooke says as they stand in the hall away " they just met in they are in love but they both are scared if you ask me?"

" well Peyton is she said so in the letter but Lucas told her he wanted to be with her Nathan told me last night so he isn't scared" Haley says

" yeah he told her he wanted to be with her but if he truly wanted her and if he really readied this letter why doesn't he call her or hell go after her" Brooke says

" well I agree but we both know that will only push her away so I say we stay with the plan when you get back to new york tomorrow call her in let her know that the wedding is august 6 in that it's in tree hill see what her reaction is than" Haley says as she walked away

" hey" Brooke yells Haley turns around " yeah B" " she will come right I can't get married without her" Brooke says with a small frown

" let's hope so" Haley says with the same frown

............................................................................................................................

Okay here it is so reveiw let me know what you think In as always I love to her some ideas Im don't sure what sure happen next's thanks for reading


	11. Chapter 11

**okay thanks again for the reviews I love them I know I said I wasn't sure what would happen next but I was bored it just started to write so I hope you enjoy!**

** LOVE ON A PLANE**

**CHAPTER 11**

One week later Brooke and Julian are now back in New York the wedding plans are going great everything is set to go expected Peyton. Brooke still hasn't told her about her special day has be moved up She is siting in her kitchen when Julian walks in

" Hey babe" he says as he grabs a bottle of water he than looks over at his fiancee who was somewhere lost in thought " hey you okay" he says as he sits down beside her

" what........ oh I'm fine I was just thinking" she says as started to flip thought the paper

" baby I think today would be a great day to call Peyton in tell her about the wedding before it's to late what happens if she is unable to get off from work to come she needs to know " he says as he close the paper she was looking at

" well................i know your right I do it right now" she says as she kisses his cheek then walks to their bedroom pulls out her phone she sits down on her bed as the phone started to ring on the other side she took a deep breath

" hey B" Peyton says as she answer her phone

" hey P what are your doing?" Brooke asks trying to make small talk

" I was just getting ready for a meeting why what's up?" she says as she locks the door to her apartment

" not much you know besides working and planning my wedding which happens to be the reason I'm calling" she says as she hears Peyton laugh

" Okay how can I help you ? she says as she gets in her car

" well Julian and I have decide to get married on August 6" she says as she whisper the last part

" oh wait that is like in three weeks Brooke why...................oh my god are you pregnant?" she says as she slam on her brakes.

" what no no Peyton no I'm not i swear we just wanted to get married so we moved it up everything is taking care of, you are going to be my made of honor right? she asks in low voice

" I would love to just tell me when and where" she says as she pulls in the park lot

" good I was hoping you say that well I would like it if you could how a couple days early so we can get you fitted for your dress in so we can go out in enjoy by last night as a single woman" she says laughing

" yeah i could do that i will book a flight to new york as soon as can" she says as she slowly gets out of her car

" oh ummm Peyton we aren't getting married in new york" Brooke says she close her eyes " it's going to be in tree hill" she says really fast the other line went silence " Peyton ..... are you there " she was starting to think Peyton Hung up on her till she heard her clear her throat

" oh okay well I'll see you in three weeks i guess............ i got to go Brooke I'm late for my meeting" Peyton says as she quickly closed her phone she lend against her call as she thought about going back to tree hill. she knows she has to go she promise Brooke. _" he going to be there she is going to have to see him talk to him it's been a week but she still thought about him hell he is haunting my fucking dreams how I'm so suppose to get though a week without falling in his arms it's going to be hard" _she shook her head she headed to her meeting she need to push him to the back of her mind........ while try to a least.

...............................................................................................................................................

Haley and Luke have got to knew each other better since Nathan left for training camp he was going to be gone for a month he said he might be able to come back for Brooke wedding, Haley has been keeping busy getting everything ready for the wedding since she didn't have a job right now Luke help her with a couple of things she was really liked Luke he told her about his feeling for Peyton and why he believes if could work if Peyton would give him a shot they were really made a cute couple if Peyton wasn't so scare she knew that thing were going to be weird when Peyton gets here in three weeks Lucas didn't know that Peyton was coming back to tree hill to stay with them he has be so down lately that she just didn't wanted to upset him she wondered if Peyton was unhappy like Lucas was. she was lost in her thoughts when her phone rang

" Hey B " Haleys says as she walks over to the stove to stir the sauce

" hey girl well i did it I call Peyton in told her about the wedding and everything" Brooke says in a low voice

" it's about time so was she pissed or mad what did she say" Haley asked she was listening so closely she didn't hear the front door open and close

" well she said she would love to be my made of honor she even said she would come a couple of days early just so we can try her dress on and hung out" Brooke says " but she got really quite when i told her i wanted to get married in tree hill i thought she hung up on me then I heard her clear her throat in she said that she will be there then she said she had to go she slam her phone she didn't even say goodbye or love ya Peyton always says love you she is upset with me Haley" Brooke says as holds back her tears

' hey listen Peyton Love's you she not mad alot has happening the last time she was here she probably just isn't ready to face it but we both know that this is what she needs to come back here in face Lucas he has question that only she can answer Brooke give her time don't work yourself up over this in three week she with be here then you can see for yourself that everything will work out you and Julian will be married and Lucas and Peyton will be together" Haley says as she turn around to see Lucas standing there with a look of confusion on his face " Brooke let me call you back love ya " she close the phone

" Lucas...............

" why didn't you tell me Peyton was coming here?" he asks with hurt in his voice

" I wanted to but I was afraid you would take off somewhere then you two would never get to talk " she says as walks over to him " I'm sorry i wasn't really sure she was coming till just now"

" oh I'M sorry I just I knew she were be here for the wedding i just didn't realize she will be here for a week in the same house with me so she is really coming" he asks as he walks over to the window

" yeah....... listen if you really feel uncomfortable i could get her to stay at a hotel" Haley says " this is your house to Luke I don't want you to feel out of place just because she's here

" no Hales I can't asks you to do that she is one of your best friends I will be fine,............. I really want to see her" he says as he looks in her eyes " I know she doesn't want to see me but I just can't help it she haunts my dreams" he says with a little frown as he look away from her in back out the window

" I know you haunt her's to" Haley says in a very low voice looking down at the floor she wasn't should he heard her

he arched his eyebrow at her

" what" he says praying she will say more

she looks up in see the confusion and hurt in his eyes " it's just a feeling I got"she watches as his face softies he smiles a little smile out her and nods his head she walks back over to finish dinner

he walks over with her in starts to help her but his head his all over the place in three weeks he will see her again he need to come up with something to convince her that he really is the one for her

.......................................................................................................................................

well here it is I might update tonight or tomorrow Im not sure but the next chapter will be three weeks later so let me know what you think


	12. Chapter 12

**LOVE ON A PLANE**

**CHAPTER 12**

Three weeks flew by for Peyton she was now sitting on a plane on her way back to Tree hill her hometown a place she missed everyday to see her two best friends who she missed also in then there is Lucas Guy she just met a month ago I guy who for the last month hasn't left her thoughts she wonder what he was doing everyday she wonder if he was thinking about her was she stuck in his dreams like he is in hers the last three weeks she got more scared as the days when by she was debating what to do with she see Lucas dose she give him a hug like a friend would or does she action like she doesn't care if he is there or not. Maybe he meet someone else so things between them weren't be weird _" God I hope he didn't meet anyone i don't think i could handle seeing him with someone kissing them that would probably kill me, he supposed to be kissing only me he wanted to be with me just last month what are you doing to yourself Peyton you and Lucas are nothing it doesn't matter he he is with someone else.. dose it?:" _She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't notice that the plane landed and everyone was off she was sitting there in a dazes

" excuse me miss are you okay" the older lady asks

" um......." Peyton shook her head in then look around the plane notice's that it was empty " I'M sorry i must of zone out or something thank you for worrying" she says as she stand up in grabs her little bag in walks off the plane " _you can do this peyton " _she says to herself as she takes a deep breath she walk in to the airport starts to look for Haley are Brooke even Julian or Nathan but is shocked when she locks eyes with the same ones that haunt her dreams her heart starts to beat faster than ever before she wants to run to his arms she wants to kiss him but she remember that she told him in the letter she just wanted to be friends and friends not kiss she slowly walks toward him.

...............................................................................................................................

Lucas has been all over the place the last three weeks he was excited that Peyton was coming back maybe this will be his chance to show her he is not like the jackass Tyler. He help Hailey get everything ready he clean the guestroom for Peyton he even put lily's all over the room because Haley said the were Peyton's favorite flower Haley has been telling him all kind of stuff about Peyton. he took a quick shower he want to look good when he see Peyton in a couple of hours as he was walking down the stairs he his Haley yelling in the phone

" YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO HER SHE WANTS EVERYTHING TO BE PREFECT SIR SHE IS A VERY PICKY PERSON YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND SHE WANTS THE THE TABLES AND CHAIRS TO MATCH THE DECORATIONS OH MY GOD NOI SHE CAN COME DOWN MY FIVE BECAUSE SHE IS IN NEW YORK AND I CAN'T BECAUSE I HAVE TO BE......................"she stops in locks eyes with Lucas " you know what I will be there" she says as she hungs up the phone

she then walks over to Lucas and smiles at him

" okay I guess they screw up with Brooke orders and now you want me to take care of it" Lucas says as he grabs a bottle of water

" well not exactly I mean yeah they did screw up with the chairs and other stuff to that Brooke won't be to happy about but no I don't want you to take care of it Brooke will kill you if you pick out the wrong color so sense I know Brooke better than you I think I should go but I kind have somewhere else I need to be in like forty-five minutes" she says as she looks a him with her puppy dog eyes

" okay first off I'm not Nathan so that doesn't work" he says as he sit down on the bar stool

" please Luke you said you think of me like a little sister so please do this little tiny favor for me." she begs

" okay what do you need me to do" he says as he laughs at her faces light up with joy

" well I need you to do the biggest favor ever something really big something I only trust you with" she says as she turns around from him not really sure how he is going to reaction to what she is about to say

" Hales I said I will help but can't do anything if I don't know what I'm suppose to do" Lucas says as he walks over to Haley he is standing right behind her

"Ineedyoutogototheairportinpickpetyonup" she says really fast then closed her eyes wanting for him to speak

" okay hales" he says as hew turns her to face him " you want to say that again a little slowly this time he says with a laugh

he takes as slip of his water

' I need you to go to the airport in pick up Peyton" she says with a little frown she knows that he wants to see her she also know that he is nervous to

" Haley you know I will do anything for you but I just..........I don't think that is a good idea" he says as he cross his arms over his chest

" look Luke I know you two have alot that you need to get out in the open I know you really like her in that you are scared to see her because we both know she is probably scared to she just won't admitt it because well that's Peyton but look I need you to put your feeling a side just for now in pick her up for me please I have to take care of this for Brooke you don't want her to be unhappy on her wedding day do you?" she asks with a sad voice

' no Hales I don't I know how hard you have work on this so yes I will put all my feeling aside in go pick up Peyton" he says with a little smile

" thank you Luke I will try to hurry up so you to don't have to be alone that long okay" she says as she kissed his check in then run out the door she knows Peyton will be pissed but she will have to handle that later

Lucas gets in his car in sits there for a few moments he takes a deep breath he starts up the car in pulls out of the driveway he thought about that morning when the were acting like a couple how happy he was just that one hour he thought about how hurt he was when she left with out a goodbye he pulls in the parking lot he slowly gets out of the car in walks to the entrance of the airport he stands there in looks around he started to walk over to see if her plane has landed yet as he turns the corner his heart beats faster he swears it was going to pop out of his chest once she looks up there eyes meet and he is loosed in her eyes again. he wants to pick her up in swing her around and kiss her till she melts in his arms like she did the night at tric he knows she just wants to be friends so he slowly walks over towards her they never broke eye contact they slowly reach each other in stop just inches away

"Hey Lucas" she says still looking in his sky blue eyes that she adores

" Hey Peyton nice to see you again" he says still looking in her deep sea green eyes that sends waves of emotion through him like it did when he first met her on the plane last month

She slowly walks over to him in wraps her arms around his neck, he is shocked but not complaining he wraps his arms around her waist in pulls her as close to him as possible he smiles with he feels her let out a deep breath _" maybe Haley is right she does have feeling for me but she is scare to tell me"_ Peyton smiles as she feels him pull her closer she feels so safe in his arms they stay like that in the middle of the airport not caring about the people around them , neither one wanted to let go they wanted to enjoy this moment as long as the can.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

HEY THANKS GUYS FOR THE REVIEWS LOVE THEM ALL LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK IN AS ALWAYS YOUR IDEAS ARE AWESOME THANKS AGAIN I WILL UPDATE SOON I PROMISE


	13. Chapter 13

**LOVE ON A PLANE**

**CHAPTER 13**

When they finally did pull apart they locked eyes her arms remain around his neck, his hands resting on her hips, she smile a smile that made his heart flip, he wasn't really sure what was going on, was she just beaning friendly or was there something more to this moment, he lean in slowly blush his lips against hers she was stunned but didn't pull away she kissed him back opening her mouth sightly so his tongue could massage hers the kiss become more passionate it was kiss of wanted and longing they were both soaring with mixed emotion she finally pulls away to catch her breath she opens her eyes to look at him she see his eyes are still closed she just smiles "_he so adorable"_she thinks to herself her smile get bigger when she hears him whisper,

" Damn" he says as he opens his eyes in smile at her, he pushes her hair behind her ear " best kiss ever" he says as he rested his head against hers " you amazing you know that?" he watched her close her eyes in shake her head ,her face is turning red which makes him smile brighter.

" your not so bad yourself" she says as she kissed him again, she doesn't know what she is doing, she knows this is probably confusion him more than, she already has all she really knows is he has be on her mind for over a month now. He is the first thing she thinks about when she wakes up, the last thing before she closes her eyes, hell he is even in her dreams, she was craving his touch she just need to be close to him. This time he pulls away he licks his lips " wow.....................you sure know how to take a mans breath away" he lean down in peck her prefect lips.

' I try" she says with a laugh she watches his face light up in away she has never seen before. He was about to say something with they were both interrupted my a voice they knew well they look over in locked eyes with a very shocked and smiling Nathan

" well you guys sure know how to put on a show" he says as he walks over to the couple who finally pull away from each other

" hey Nath I thought you wasn't do in till Friday" Lucas says he hugs his brother

" yeah I know but i work somethings out I really miss Haley and I wanted to be here for Brooks wedding. Haley has work so hard on it" Nathan says as he turns his attention to the quite blond girl " so Peyton why are you here the wedding isn't till Thursday" he says with a smile he watch her look over at Lucas in smile she then turns back to his nosey brother

" well if you have to know, Brooke want me to come a couple days early because well I really don't know why but hey it's Brooke" she says as she shakes her head and looks over at Lucas who hasn't took his eyes off of her

" oh so why are you picking Peyton up? Why not my wife?" Nathan asks smile as his brother sends him a glare

" because your wife asked me to pick Peyton up. Because something happen at Tric something about chairs are colors, I don't know she just need me to do her a favor, hey you asks me to help her while you were gone so that's what I've be doing" he says as he crosses his arms over his chest. " any other question because I would like to get my girl.............." he stopped talking he looks over in see Peyton with her mouth open in her eyes wided, he closed his eyes cursing himself praying his little slip up didn't push her away from... well whatever was just happening between them. He opens his eyes when he hears his brother laughing, he shake his head, "sorry! I mean I will like to get Peyton back to the house before Haley think we killed each other" he walks back over to Peyton in pick her bags up for her. He starts to walk away but is shocked when he feels her hand slip into his she interlocks her fingers with his. He looks down at there hands then back up into her hazel eyes they smile at each other he wants to kiss her so badly as he lean down they are interrupted again by his pain in the ass brother.

" come on guys we don't have time for your starring contest, lets go I want to see my wife" he says as he watch the two walk over to him both glare at him. He smiles at them both as the walk past him he walks behind then watching then smiling and whisper to each other there hands still and tack. He shakes his head he's not sure what is going on with them last he hear that haven't talked sense her lasted visit which didn't end well. He follow them to Lucas car he watch as Lucas put her bags in the trunk and open the door for her them he ran over to the other side in hop in. Nathan put his bag in the trunk then got in the back of the car he looks up to see them in other lip lock. " you guys want to stop with all the pda please" he says as they pull away this time Lucas interlocks their hands they smile at each other. Lucas starts the car as they pull out of the parking lot Both Peyton and Lucas are smiling bigger than Nathan has ever seen. He wants to be happy for them but he still remembering Lucas's face how sad in lonely he look after she left the last time he didn't want his brother to get hurt. He has learn though Haley that Lucas was really crazy over her he didn't believe it till now.

......................................................................................................................................................................................

They arrival back at Naley's house Lucas hurries out of the car in runs over to Peyton's side in opens the door for her. She thanks him with a kiss on the check, they get her bags in head inside the house. Nathan grabs his bags in shuts the trunk, he begin to walk up the driveway when he hears a car pull in he turns around and smiles at the love of his life. Haley jump out of her car in ran up to the arms of her husband.

"Nathan baby what are you doing here" she says as she runs her hand though his soft black hair.

"I missed my wife" he says as he kisses her passionately

" well your wife missed you to" she smiles at him a kissed his lips " I can't wait to show you how much I really missed you" she says with a wink

" well what's stopping you let's go" he picks her up in throws her over his shoulders

" NATHAN," she giggles " put my down Nathan stop, NATHAN ROYAL SCOTT PUT DOWN THERE'S A BABY IN THERE DAMN IT" she yelled she closed her eyes once she realized what she said, Nathan stop in his tracks and slowly put his wife on the ground. He shallow really hard in crocked out" did.................did you" he shakes his head in steps away for her " when, what, I .........baby' Nathan looks up at the sky in closed his eyes silently praying it seem, the he whisper " your pregnant" he slowly lower his head to look at her, as she nod her head in whisper " yes" she was trying to fight back the tears that where burning her eyes as she watched her husband's reacting. She wasn't planning on telling him like this, she was hoping to do it more romantically, she is bought out of her thoughts when she hears his voice " I.........I need....... I need some air" he says as he walks away from her. She is more confused then ever they have talked about a family he told her that he couldn't wait to be a daddy. She thought he would be happy, she didn't think he was going to reacted like this, the tears that she was fighting back couldn't hold back Any longer. She stood there outside there beautiful house tears flowing freely down her pale face as she watch the love of her life walk away from her.

......................................................................................................................................................................................

Meanwhile inside the house Lucas took Peyton's bags to her room. He placed her bags on her bed looking around to make sure everything was prefect for her. He couldn't belive he has spent the last three weeks worried about her visted. He walked over in pick up one of the lily's out of the vase in smelled it, he smile as he walked out of her room. He wasn't really sure what was going on between them or, what was going on and inside her head. All he knows is she did kiss him first and it sure in the hell wasn't a friendly kiss.

Peyton sat in the living she wasn't nervous she was....... well happy, she has spent the last three weeks with Lucas on her mind scared about how to acted around him. She knows he is really confused she told him and a letter just a month ago that she justed wanted to be friends. And now she is hugging him, and kissing him like a girlfriend would kiss a boyfriend. She shakes her head "_what I'm I doing ..........oh god I hope he doesn't think we are together, what I'm I going to do, I don't want to get his hopes up. I don't even know what I'm doing.........maybe I'm overreacting he's probably not even think about me like,,,,,,," _Her thought are interrupted as she see Lucas walking in the living room he smile at her, It makes her heart flip, he sits down next to her and handles her the lily, they lock eyes " a pretty flower, for a beautiful woman" he says giving her a wink. She blushes, and nods her head "thank you" she lightly kissed his lips she feels him smile against her lips she thinks to herself "_ maybe I can do this" . _There moment is once again interrupted my the slamming of the front door, the blonds jump apart and watch as a very upset Haley runs up the stairs then they hear another door slam.

They both run up the stair Peyton slowly open Haley's bedroom door. She walks in she see her best friend laying on her queen sizes bed crying .

" Haley honey what's wrong?" Peyton says as she sit down beside her broken friend

" he...........he...hates me Peyton" Haley says thought sobs. Peyton rubs her friends back trying to calm her down

" Hales who hates, what happen" Peyton says as she looks over at Lucas who looked just as confuse as she did. He walk over in bend down and front of his sister in-law he reached for her hand and gently spoke

" Haley please talk to us, we wanted to help you, do you want me to get Nathan?" Lucas says than it hits him "_where is Nathan, did he even come in the house" _he looks back up at Peyton and smiles at her she smile a small one back he was about to speak when he hears.

" he really hates me, my husband hates me" Haley says as she sit up in wraps her arms tightly around Peyton. Lucas stands up in kisses the tops of both girls heads he leans down against Peyton's ear in whispers " I'm going to take a walk" she nods her head knowing that he means he was going to fine Nathan. He kisses her cheek what he says next leaves her speak-less " I love you" her eyes wided her throat tightly her body go's numb. "_ oh god what have I done?" _she wanted to flip out and yell at him but, she looks down in see her broken friend she shakes her head "_ i will deal with him later, right now Haley needs me" _she push what he said to the back of her mind. She rocks her best friend back in fourth " ssh ssh it's okay Hales I'm here.

Lucas walked out the bedroom and hit his head against the wall. "_ damn it what did I just say that, she is going for sure push me away now," _he shakes his head "_ i guess I will have to deal with that later , if she is still taking to me." _he runs down the stairs in out the door notices his brothers car is still in the driveway. He starts to walk to the one place, they both go to clear there heads.

.....................................................................................................................................................

hey! well I'M a Naley lover to so I wanted to add some drama in there life's to, so I hope you guys like it, Im not sure what I want to happen nexts I know that I will have a brother to brother talk, and a leyton talk about what Lucas said to her but I'm not sure what her reaction should be, so if you have any ideas let me know. Thanks for the reviews


	14. Chapter 14

HEY GUYS! JUST WANT TO SAY THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, THEY ARE GREAT LIKE ALWAYS YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME. I'M SO HAPPY WITH MONDAY EPISODE BEST ONE YET I LOVE THE LAST SCENE. TO CUTE FOR WORDS. WELL HERE IS CHAPTER 14. I HOPE IN ENJOY.

**LOVE ON A PLANE**

**CHAPTER 14**

Lucas walk to the river court sure enough that's will he found Nathan siting in the middle of the court. Lucas shook his head he wasn't sure what happen between him and wife, but he had a feeling Nathan was over reacting. He walk over in sit down beside him, they stay that way for a few moments. Lucas was trying to come on with something to say, but was shock when he hear,

" I'm going to be dad" he said with no emotion, he was numb, he wanted to feel anything, but he didn't. He look over at his brother and saw the shock and his eyes

" WOW! Nath that's great........" Lucas said " right man don't you want kids?"

" yeah i do someday you know, Hell we talk about it right after we got married, I just didn't think it was going to happen so soon you know"

" I'm confused .............you love her she loves you and now you guys are having a baby I think it's amazing, what is really going on here man, are you scared?"

Nathan stand up in sighed deeply,he runs his hand throw his hair than, he looks down at his brother.

"**HELL YEAH I'M SCARED DAMN IT LUCAS I CAN'T DO THIS, I NOT THE READY FOR THIS IT WASN'T SUPPOSE TO HAPPEN THIS WAY."** he said yell than close his eyes when he feel the tears beam his eyes, he didn't want Lucas to see him cry.

Lucas stood up in walked over to his younger brother they have been through a lot, in their twenty-two years, but he has never seen him so upset and angry. He puts his hand on his shoulder

" Nathan I don't know how you feel because, I've never been in your shoes,but you two are so in love, in this baby, is going to be so loved you guys are married, and you have the money to raised and take good care of it, so that's not a problem. You are great with kids,so is Hales. "

" I love kids Luke, you know that so does Hales. I just......................we have been married only three months Luke, three damn months I thought we would just enjoy the married life first, then about year or two we could start planning or family" He looked down, almost shameful, and continued, I love her she is my world, but I just feel like she did this on purpose"

Lucas was taken back by those words spilling from his brother's mouth at first, Lucas felt sad and helpless for both his brother and sister in-law, but ever what nath said he was pissed off now. Lucas pulled back in punch Nathan in the eye he fell back against the table. Nathan was surprise with his brothers actions they have had there fights in the past, but they never got into a fist fight. Nathan charged after Lucas and tackle him to the hard pavement. They both took turns hitting each other they were beating then hell out of each other.

Finally Lucas had enough he pushed, Nathan away from him, the both stood ed in glare out each other. Lucas's mouth is bleeding and, his ribs were hurting, but he took a deep breath sucked in the pain

**"YOU ARE AN ASS" **Lucas yelled

**" me you fucking HIT, FOR NO DAMN REASON ....... " **Nathan says he trys to catch his breath he got a black eye and is mouth is also bleeding he hurt his hand when he pucnh Lucas's jaw"** DAMN LUCAS YOU BETTER PRAY ME FUCKING HAND ISN'T BROKE I GOT A GAME NEXT WEEK"** he says shaking his head

Lucas furrowed his brow at him " I can't believe you Nath " he says with disbelief "**YOUR WIFE IS AT HOME CRYING HER EYES OUT TO HER BEST FRIEND BECAUSE, HER FUCKING HUSBAND WALK AWAY FROM HER INSTEAD OF TALKING TO HER LIKE FUCKING ADULT .... YOU ARE ACTING LIKE A FUCKING TEENAGE ALL THAT MATTERS IS THAT EVERYTHING WORKS OUT FOR YOU. WELL GUESS WHAT THAT CHANGE THE DAY YOU SAY I DO TO HER AND, PROMISE TO BE THERE THROUGH THE GOOD TIMES AND, THE BAD AND NOW LOOK AT YOU. SOMETHING BIG HAPPEN IN YOU RUN AND. THEN YOU HAVE THE FUCKING BALLS TO STAND HERE IN TELL ME THAT HALEY GOT PREGNANT ON PURPOSE. YOU NEED TO GROW THE HELL UP BEEN A MAN IN STAND BESIDE HER, YOU NEED TO WORK THIS OUT TOGETHER YOU PUT THE BLAME ON HER. YOU ARE JUST LIKE YOUR FATHER AND, YOU ARE SO NOT WORTH MY TIME"** and with that been said Lucas walked away, leaving his brother questioned his next move.

...........................................................................................................................................

Peyton finally got Haley to stop crying they were now down stairs in the kitchen. Peyton was fixing Haley a cup of tea. She walk over to the table in sat the tea kettle down, she look at her broken friend and smile sadly

" Hales please tell me what's wrong?' Peyton begs

" I'M pregnant" she says looking down at the floor

Peyton is surprise " well I guess....that;s why Nath's "

"yeah " she said cutting her off " what I'm i going to do? Peyton I'm so scared, I don't know anything about having a baby, I just got married , I start working and two weeks, Nathan won't look at me" she started to cry again.

Peyton kneel in front of her putting her his on her knees

"Haley honey look at me" she says as she grasped Haley face in her hand, Haley finally meets Peyton worried gaze

" I know there are probably a million thing going on inside your head right now, but listen to me Nathan was an ass to walk away like he did I admitt to that, but I believe he is just as scared as you are maybe, more than you, Just give him time. My mom use to tell me " Be strong now because things will get better, it might be stormy now, but remember it can't rain forever." Peyton said with a small smile " go lay down you you look tried no stress for my god-children" she teased. Haley smile back at her.

" thank you Peyt," she whisper she hug Peyton than slowly went up stairs in lay down. Peyton was stand starring at the stairs she was silently saying a pray for nathan and Haley to work out. She was bought out of her thoughts when arms wrap around her waist. she smile she knew who it was. She also knows that they need to talk, but for now she was just going to worry about Haley. She slowly turn around then let out a gasp

" oh my god Lucas what happen" she said as she reached out to touch his bleeding lips

" this is what happens when Nathan and I have a brotherly chat" he jokes

" Nathan did this, why?" she was shocked Nathan seem so down to earth, she never thought he would do this to his own brother. She walks him over to the sink in started to clean up his face.

" yeah well I ........kind of hit him first, he said that Haley got pregnant on purpose" he sighed he watch her shake her head " I got to know Haley alot over this last month you know she is really sweet and , she not that type of girl" he says still upset that his brother could say something like that about his own wife.

" no she wouldn't do that she is just as scared as he is Luke" she says locking eyes with him

" yeah I kind of over hared you guys talking sorry about that i didn't want Haley to see me like this"

" it's okay so I guess Nathan looks about the same huh" she says teasing him grabbing his hand then push him down in the chair so, that she could fix's the cut on his head. He is enjoy this to the fullest he has never had someone take care of him like this. His heart is beating really fast he reached out and traces her check " you are so beautiful" he says with sly grin. she try to hide her blush " I love it when you blush, it makes you even sexier" he says she swatting his chest " stop it" she said and a teasing way she walks away for him. Trying to calm herself down. He walks over to her in kisses her check " thank you for fixes me up" he says with a wink " I'm going to Oder some pizza for seen it seem like it will probably be the two of us to night" she nods at him in walks up the stairs to check on Haley she smiles when she see her friend asleep with a little smile, she kissed her temple and covers her up in whisper " it will be okay Haley I love you" as she turns away she see Nathan in the doorway

" I fucked up didn't I" he asks in a whisper

" yeah, but she loves your dumb ass, just fix her Nathan I can't stand to see her so hurt" Peyton says as she gives him a sympathetic smile and, walks down stairs

She walks in to the living room to see Lucas half asleep on couch, she smile and walk over in kissed him lightly on the lips, as she steps back, next thing she know she is been pull on to his lap there lips locked. she knows that they need to talk, but she just can't denied his lips, He has so many questions for her, but he just loves the feel of her he can''t push her away . He slowly lays her down in climb on top of her they are making out like teenage in love. As his hand go up her shirt she moans as she feels hands warm hand on her breast, he pulls her shirt up over her breast and smiles brightly as he see that she wasn't wearing a bra. He looks up at her in she laughs, he shakes his head gives her a light peck on the lips then covers her hard nipple with his mouth, she wants this so badly ,but she knows if they cross that line she is afraid she won't be able to go back to LA.

........................................................................................................................................

OKAY GUYS HERE IT IS LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. THANKS AGAIN FOR THE REVIEWS LOVE THEM


	15. Chapter 15

**LOVE ON A PLANE**

**CHAPTER 15**

Nathan layed down next to his beautiful wife. He smile and put his hand on her tummy, he kissed her forehead, then he layed his head on her tummy.

Haley slowly open her eyes and, glazed down and smile at the sight of her husband head resting on her stomach. She moved her hand down to run her fingers through his soft black hair.

He smile when he felt her fingers in his hair.

" I'm sorry" he spoke softly

" me to" she said with the same tone

" baby you have nothing to be sorry for, I shouldn't walked away" he said with a disappointed voice

" I didn't want you to find out that way, I missed you so much I wasn't even sure I was pregnant till yesterday." she sighed "I was up all night trying to come up with the right way to tell you, I know we are young and, we just got married, but I thought we could handle this I love you so much Nathan, but if you really don't want this baby I understand............." she started to cry " you can walk away I wouldn't ask for nothing I will raise myself ,while you chase your dreams" she admitted in a whisper, letting more tears fall.

Nathan jumps up off the bed, he can't believe what she just said he shake his head he looks over at her. Her head is in her hands she is crying, that sight breaks his heart. He walks over to her in lifts her head up her eyes are closed, he wipe her tears away.

" Haley, baby don't cry I'm not going anywhere, I know it's earlier than we planed, but I love you more than anything, I want this baby, I want everything with you Haley's you are my whole world I'll be nothing without you. he said as the tears started to burn his eyes. Haley finally opens her eyes and for the first time noticing Nathan's face

" Nathan! what the hell happen to your face" she demanded

" oh!" he said as he smile softly at her " calm down Haley's, Lucas and I kind of,.. had a little chat in his fist kind of hit my face a couple of times. " he smile she nodded weakly because she understood it " my brother has really taking a likely to you, he was pissed that I was acting like an ass to you. I would be worried about you two spending so much time together, but I know I don't have to because.........................

" I love you and you are the only Scott for me " she finished. He nodded " yeah I know, but I was going to say he was head over heels in love with your best friend,

" yeah I know, I wish she was when him" she said shaking her head "oh Peyton is probably upset with me for leaving her down stairs with him. " she said as she starts to get off the bed. Nathan pull her back down to his lap he shakes his head : baby I think they are okay" he says. Haley looks at him " what aren't you telling me?"

Nathan tells Haley about what happen at the airport, she shakes her head "I can't believe Peyton is acting this way. Lucas is toally falling for her, she is all he talks about nate"

" hey I think she falling for him too. Hales you sure of see them at the airport"

" yeah she might be, but Lucas wants a relationship, Peyton doesn't I'm afraid of the damage she is going to bring to him" she said sadly

................................................................................................................................................

Meanwhile down stairs things were getting really hot

Peyton hooked her left leg around his waist and pressed him harder against her, causing him to groan at the sudden contact. She weaves her hands through his short, blonde hair.

"Oh God, Luke," she murmured, her body beginning to writhe restlessly. His hand traveled down between her legs to touch her and he moaned into her skin, finding her warm, soaking wet, and more than ready for him.

"I want you Peyton," he whispered, his fingers hungry for every inch,She felt his erection against her thigh and let out a high pitched he took one nipple into his mouth to suck, he plays with the other one, his other hand continue to play with her between her legs, She brings him back up to her to take his mouth with her own. Theirs lips move against each other passionately, their tongues dancing together.

They break away and, lock eyes he smile down at her, she feels like she is flying, she licks her lips and smile's back at him. He pecks her lips again,his lips move down to nibble and suck her neck.

"You're so soft," he whispers against her skin Her entire body is tingling, she has never felt anything like this before, she closed her eyes as she felt his lips leave soft sensual kisses on breasts and stomach. he moaned, moving his fingers between her folds. He teased her pulsing clit with his thumb " oh god.... don't stop" she cried out,

He pull back from her neck and, smile at the sight of her. Her eyes closed and lips sightly parted, he push another finger inside her throbbing wet pussy. He watches as she arched her back "oh..baby, yes......oh... baby yesssssssssss" she cried she want him now more than ever

He reached down interlocked their lips. Their tongues began a slow and steady dance, They moan into each others mouth. She pull away smiling up at him, she bit her bottom lip starring at him, She brought her hand up to his check in caress it. So much is going though her head right now, she is scare with what is about to happen, but a part of her wants him more than she has ever want anyone in her life. She push her thoughts a side and, reach down between them she moved her hand over his hardened length, making Lucas's head spin, and drop to her shoulder,

" Well I pretty sure Haley and Nathan weren't like to fine you two screw on their couch"

The two blonde'sfrozen, they looked over to see a very upset Brooke standing there with her hands on her hips. Lucas jump off of Peyton, he fix's his jeans while Peyton pull her skirt down and, reached for her shirt. She pull her shirt over her head Lucas did the same he look down at her and wink. The door bell rang he was more than happy to go get it. Peyton sat there on the cough with her head down.

" Brooke" Haley yell as she and Nathan walk in the living room " when did you get her" she said as she hugged her other best friend

" Oh just a second ago or so" Brooke says as she finally took her eyes off of Peyton " how are you two doing?" she said as she hug Nathan.

" we are doing great now" Haley says as she kiss her husband cheek

" yeah we are" he says as he pull her to him

" pizza's here" Lucas says as he walks back and to the living room with the pizza's, He see Peyton sitting there with her head down, He shakes his head, he doesn't understand why Brooke was so upset about the two of them. He sat down beside Peyton, but she wouldn't look at him

" I'm starve" Nathan says as he grabs a pieces of pizza. he sit down on the other side of Peyton. Haley and Brooke stood in the door way looking at Peyton. Nathan looks over at the two

" are you go to eat or, stand there giving Peyton death stares" he says with a grin

" later right now we need to talk to Peyton" Brooke say in a demanded tone

Peyton looked over at her two best friends she rolls her eyes at them. She gets up in walks over to them. She crossed her arms over her chest

" what is so important" Peyton asks

" let's go upstairs" Haley says

'okay" Peyton says she follow them up to Haley's room. Leave a very confused Lucas's down stairs

" you okay man" Nathan asks

" I don't know, right now" Lucas says with disappoint voice, Nathan looks at him and shakes his head, he packs him on the shoulder " if will be all right man, there's a game on. do you want to watch it?"

Lucas nods his head at his brother

"yeah I guess it will take my mind off of things" he sighed

"you really like her, don't you?" he asks as he looks over at his brother, who face lit up

" no, I'm love with her" he says as he locks eyes with his brother. Nathan gives him a small smile and, nods his head he's happy for his brother,but he can't get what Haley said to him out of his mind

The two sat there in watched the game, both wondering what was really going on upstairs

................................................................................................................................................................................................

Okay here is chapter 15, I hope you like it.

Highlights for next chapter. Haley and Brooke talk to Peyton about leading Lucas on, Haley will tell her that Lucas is falling for her, hoping Peyton opens up about her feels towards Lucas.

Let me know what you think and, as always thanks for the reviews,


	16. Chapter 16

Peyton sat on the edge of Nathan and Haley's bed, watching her two best friends pace back in fourth. The room was silence but you could feel the angry that was boiling up inside all three girls.

" okay" Brooke breaks the silence first " what the hell is going on P"

" um.... what are you talking about" Peyton replied coldly locking eyes with the brown hair girl.

" YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT.............." Brooke replied back with the same coldness in her voice, with their eyes still locked.

Haley stop paces for a moment to look at her two friends, She wasn't really sure why Brooke was upset with Peyton.

" Okay look let's all calm down for a minute because, I'm not sure we are all on the same page" Haley spoke in a very calm voice

" what are you talking about Hales, we are all on the same page, you and me, are pissed at Peyton, right" Brooke says sternly.

" Oh joy what did Peyton do this time, to make the two little happy campers, pissed" Peyton says sarcastically as, she rolled eyes

Brooke and Haley stop dead in front of Peyton, both narrowing their eyes on the friend. Peyton looks up and see the seriousness in their eyes

" Okay, what did I do that was so wrong?" she asks in a calm voice

Haley shakes her head, she sat down beside Peyton " You really don't know, do you?" she sighed

" no.......I don't what did I do?" Peyton asks needed to know what, had them so upset with her.

" Nathan told me about the airport Peyton" Haley says, she watches as Peyton nods her head,

" okay, what does that have to do with anything" Peyton asks still a little confused

" Peyton, you know what I'm talking about, sandy blond hair, bright blue eyes, kinda cute, I'm married to his brother. " Haley says calmly and very serious voice,

" Lucas" Peyton breath out " this is about Lucas" she asks casually as the lump in her throat would allow.

" yeah Peyt, it is, " Haley sighed

"okay, we kissed at the airport" Peyton says as she turns to face Haley " it was just a kiss"

" Peyton, Nathan said, that it was like watching and old love story," she sighed " He said that when he push thought the crowd that, the two of you were embrace in a tight long hug and, that you pull back in then he kissed you , but you kissed him the second time, and you two were hold hand coming out of the airport and, you guys were kissing and the car and still holding hands" So do you see what the problem is now Peyt" Haley says hoping she broke though to her Friend

" No I guess Not, " Peyton sighed " under less you want Lucas is this what this whole thing is about" Peyton says trying to joke her way out of whatever was about to happen

" DAMN IT PEYTON, YOU ALWAYS WANT TO TURN EVERYTHING INTO A FUCKING JOKE " Haley yelled as, she jump off the bed, looking down at her friend with disbelief

" WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM HALEY" Peyton yelled back at Haley, also jumping off the bed, she crossed her arms over her chest, both girls are face to face with angry written all over,

" Okay um....... we might been getting a little carried away here" Brooke says in a gentle voice

" STAY OUT OF IF BROOKE" both girls yelled

" OH HELL NO, DON'T GO YELLING AT ME"" Brooke yelled she put her hands on her hips

" she started " Peyton says in a child like voice

" grow up! Peyton beside, you started it I was just looking out for my brother in-law" Haley says trying to calm herself down

" look after him for what ?" Peyton says in a confusion like voice

" because of you" Haley bark

" because of me, what the hell Haley" Peyton bark back

" I don't want him to get hurt Peyton," Haley says when in little more gentle voice

Peyton rolls her eyes, " Haley, we kissed a couple of times at the airport, nothing happen" Peyton stated

" LAIR" Brooke says as she narrows her eyes on Peyton

" Brooke, nothing happen" Peyton says locking eyes with her

" yeah I know because, I stop it" Brooke sighed " if I didn't come in, what do you think would of happen,"

" I honestly, don't know" Peyton took a deep breath and, put her head and her hands

" you do know peyt, you would of had sex with him, leaving him more confused than, you did the last time." Brooke says

Three girls stay quite for sometime, Peyton sat with her head in hands, thinking about what she really wanted, Brooke walked over to the other side of the room and, sat down on the chair. Haley was confused she wasn't sure what Brooke was talking about.

" Okay what did I miss" Haley asks looking over at Brooke

" well" Brooke sighed " let's just say that I kinda of walked in just as Lucas was about to, pull his car out in park it in her grage.

Haley stood their for a moment before, it hit her what Brooke was talking about.

" WHAT............. WHERE" Haley yelled

" on the couch" Brooke says quickly

" ON MY COUCH, OH MY GOD! PEYTON WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT" Haley yelled again

" look I'M sorry, okay I wasn't thinking, but we didn't get that far okay, i promise I will never have sex on your couch okay" Peyton says in a very calm voice like

" well good because, that's sick," Haley says " how do you really feel about Lucas"

" I don't know, he's a good guy, he makes me feel amazing thing, but it just sex Haley" Peyton says trying to convince herself more than her friends

" That's the problem peyt, to you it's just sex, but to Lucas it's so much more" Haley says as she knees down in front of her friend " he is love with you"

" no. he's not, okay we are just having fun a Hales," Peyton says,

" God Peyton! listen to yourself, just having fun " she mock

" HE IS IN LOVE WITH YOU, DAMN IT, HE TOLD ME AND HE TOLD YOU, NOT ACT LIKE YOU DID NOT HEAR HIM, PEYTON BECAUSE, I KNOW YOU DID, RIGHT HERE IN THIS ROOM, HE KISSED YOU ON THE CHECK, THAN WHISPER I LOVE YOU" Haley sighed loudly " you heard him Peyton, when he said that your whole body frozen I felt it, so why block it out?" Haley says frustrated

" okay I did hear him, I was trying to push it out of my head" Peyton sighed

" it's not fair to him Peyton, he is falling for you and, he is a great guy, he's amazing, he would treat you right, he will probably give you the world if you asked" Haley says with a little smile

" look Peyton, we want you to be happy, weather it's with Lucas or someone else, it doesn't matter, as long as your happy we are happy, but if you truly don't see a future with Lucas let him go now, before he gets hurt worst then he already is" Brooke says as she kneel down in front of her friend

" That letter you wrote him kinda tore him up, he just doesn't understand why, you run away from love" Haley says as she wrap her arm around Peyton.

" listen , you need to talk to him, get everything out in the open, you two need to talk about the letter and, the I love you thing and, you need to be honest with him, let him know what today meant, Brooke says as she take Peyton's hands into hers.

" I know" Peyton says as she blow out a puff of air " I just........... I don't know what I'm feeling you guys, all I know is he is one my mind like all the time, I can't stop it, I try I do, but part of me kinda........ I think likes it, dose that make sense?" Peyton asks in a confuse voice

" Honestly yeah, It all comes down to the fact that, you are scared Peyton, you are in between wanting and pushing him away, " Haley says " we can't decide what you want , we can't help you make the right choice, you have to do it" Haley says with sadness in her voice

" all we can't promise to solve your problem, all we can do is be there for you, in the end, remember whatever, you do we got your back because, we love you, but please think of Lucas's feelings to, I don't know him that well, but the way he looks at you it's like.............

" He can see right into my soul," Peyton says with tears burning her eyes

" yeah something like that" Brooke says as she hug her

" so go talk to him now, please, " Haley says as she also pulls her into a hug

" I really scared," Peyton admit in a whisper, she closed her eyes hoping to void the tears, but it didn't work.

" You know that old saying" A wise girl kisses, but doesn't love. Listens, but doesn't believe, And leaves before she is left." Brooke says " every time I hear that I think of you P., You are so scared, but you need to take a chance please, just once go in talk to Lucas figure out what you want,

Peyton stand up in walks to the door, she turn in looks at her two friends, who also have tears falling to, " but I don't want to get hurt, Love hurts, you know, Peyton says, whispering the last part.

" Peyton listen to me okay" Everyone says that love hurts, but that's not true. loneliness hurts. Rejection hurts, Losing someone hurts, Everyone confuse these things with love, but in reality love is the only thing in this world, that covers up all the pain and , makes us feel wonderful again. Haley says as she wraps away Peyton tears " so how about you make us, happy in go talk to Lucas"

" okay I do it, I need some fresh air anyways" Peyton says as she hug both, of her friends again. She walks out the door in makes in to the stairs, right when she hears

" oh! in Peyton, please no making out this time, we both know you two are good at that, talk please just talk." Brooke says give her a big smile

" I promise, we will talk" Peyton says returning the smile.

She walked down the stair, she walks into the living room to see both of the guys, asleep on the couch. She walks over to Lucas in shakes him gently

" Lucas..........Lucas" she says his name in a whisper trying to a void waking Nathan up. Lucas slowly opens his eyes, He smiles as his eyes take in the lovely sight in front of him " Hey Beautiful " he says with so much love . That it makes Peyton smile brighter

" Hey, Do you want to take a walk with me,." Peyton asks in a very nervous voice

Lucas stands up and looks at her closely he see that she has, been crying " are you okay" he asks calmly as he pulls her towards him

She smile up at him and gently pecks his lips " yeah I'm good now, so do you want to take that walk now. " she asks him and a sweeter voice this time " I want to talk to you"

" oh, okay, I would love to, beautiful, He smiles and pecks her lips, Peyton blush, and he laughs to himself " well come on I know the perfect spot." He says as he grabs her hand.

They walked out the door hand and hand, Nathan who was actually a wake, he open his eyes at the same time Brooke and Haley walked in the room,

" so is that good news, or bad news," Nathans asks the two girls who join him on the couch

" well we really, don't know, we have to wait" Haley says as she grabs her husbands hand

" yeah, it's up to Peyton, but whatever she does we promise to be there for her." Brooke says in a cheerful voice

" so these a chance, that my brother might, get his heart broking, Nathan asks in a hesitate voice

" Yeah, lets just hope Peyton is honest with him," Haley says as she layed her head on his shoulder.

" yeah let's hope" he says more confused then ever.

..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Okay I hope you like this chapter, I want to have a whole chapter on the three friends, so next chapter which is all most done, will be all about leyton. So please review, I love your input, thanks to all the one who has been here from the beginning. I have four chapter left before I'm done with this fiction. Thanks for reading


	17. Chapter 17

Peyton and Lucas walked to the river court, Peyton was trying to keep her cool, she was afraid of what she was really feeling for Lucas.

Lucas was mixed with emotion, He was happy, thrilled, excited, that Peyton finally wanted to talk, But he was also scared and worried that this was the end, of whatever, was going on between them lately.

" it's nice here" Peyton says as they walk to the middle of the river court.

" yeah, it's were I do my best thinking," Lucas says as he pull her closer to him, he was trying to keep her as close as, he could because, he didn't know if this would be, the last time. " well, what do you want to talk about." he asks in a very nervous voice, He kissed the top of her head.

Peyton looked up at him, and smile, " yeah, we need to talk, so let me go first?" she says as, she pulls away from him, she turn her back to him, closed her eyes, and took a deep breath, than she turn back around. To see him laying down in the middle of the court. .

" what are you doing?" she asks, with a smile looking down at him, he was laying flat on his back, with his arms behind his head.

" Hey, I told you this is were I do my thinking, I like to lay down in look up at the stars, " he said with a smirked,

she sit down beside him, shaking her head, they locked eyes for a moment, she wanted to lean down in kiss him, but she kept hearing Brooke's voice '_no making out, talk," _she sighed

" you know, this past month, I would come down here, every night, lay right here and, wonder where you were, who you were with, if you were thinking of me," he paused "I'll stare up at the stars, and see the similarity in your eyes, he reached up and gently stroke her cheek, " you are so beautiful, Peyton, I ..............

" Lucas," she interrupt " we are here to talk, if you keep saying thing like that, we will never get to the point, ." she takes another breath " okay, here it goes" she broke the gaze and, looked down at her fingers, that were in her lap.

" I know, I'm kinda of strange, to you sometimes, don't always say, what's on my mind, you know that I've been hurt, by some guy, but I don't want to mess up this time. Because, I kinda of, sorta, maybe. like you alot more, than I originally planned. she paused, her heart was beating so fast, as she finally, looked up at his eyes.

He reached over in took one of her hands in his, She smile before continue.

" I'm sorry, for leaving the way I did, I'm sorry, that my goodbye was in a letter, I don't do good with goodbyes." she says, as she started to play with his fingers.

" look I know, that in the letter I wrote, that I just wanted to be friends, I meant what I wrote I did, I just didn't plan on miss you, as much as I did."she says, in a quite voice

Lucas smile, he sat up and, reached out to lift her chin up, they locked eyes, he lean in blush his lips to her's gently. He pulled back and kept his eyes locked with hers, giving her a nod to continue.

Peyton moved closer to him, he open his legs, she turn around so her back was against his chest. He wrap his arms around her as tight as he could.

" Went I left here, I was so confused, I never meant someone, like you, you make me feel things I never have and that scares me. Ever sense Tyler, I have always watch out for my heart, I hated high school so much, I probably wouldn't of made it thought the four years, if it wasn't for, Brooke and Haley." she says as she feels the tears burning her eye"

"Hey, Peyt, you know that none of the was your fault, that guy was an ass, believe me if I knew him or, ever meant him, I would beat the hell out of him, just because he hurt you, I never want you to hurt. For the record I would never hurt you." he says and a very serious voice, as he kiss the side of her head.

" I know, that it wasn't my fault now, but back than i was lost in a lonely place, holding on to the pasted, I thought I would never learn to let it go, I thought I was meant to be alone, then out of the blue, you walk in to my life." she pause, than look up at him and, smile " I do, believe you would never hurt me." she stroke his check " Lucas, I'm sorry, for hurting you."

Lucas heart was breaking, as he looked in her sad eyes, he lean down in kiss her more passionately this time.

" Peyton, it's okay, yes, I was kinda hurt with the way you left, I wanted to call, hell, I want to chase after you, but Haley said, that would of push you away, she said, to give you time. So that's what I did, I read that letter everyday, well mostly my favorite part when you said, you couldn't_ say goodbye in person, because part of me was afraid that I wouldn't wanted to leave you."_That part of the letter it, kept me going. I thought about you everyday, you were the first I thing I thought of when I woke up, the last thing before I close my eyes. You even..................

" haunted your dreams, she says,

" yeah.......... did Haley tell you," he asks surprise that she knew what he was going to say

She shakes her head " no........no she didn't, I felt the same way you did, Lucas, you were on my mind all the time, even when I would fight against it, I couldn't stop. Part me didn't want to" she lean up in kiss him.

As the pulled a part, she smile brighter than Lucas, has ever seen, " you seem to light up my day every time you smile" he says with so much love and his voice,

Peyton put her head down to hide her red face, she doesn't understand how he doesn't that to her.

Lucas laughs, he takes a deep breath, before he speaks, " Peyton, that just makes you more sexier, with you blush,

They sat there in the middle of the river court holding each other, enjoy the cool breeze,

" So........ where dose this leave us, " Lucas said as he broke the silences " I mean, today at the airport, a couple hours ago on Haley's and Nathan's couch, we were acting like a really couple........... so is that what we are now." He asks, with _hesitation in his voice_

She turn around, so that, they were face to face now, she wrap her arms around his neck. He wrap his around her waist. " I know, I probably confuse you today, first, writing you a letter just a month ago, telling you I just want to be friends, than today throwing myself on you" she signed " I can't explain it, I was so worried on the plane I didn't know how to act around you, I was afraid you hated me, but when I seen you, standing there, I just, something inside of me snapped. I just missed you, so much, I don't know how you do it, but you make me feel safe when I'm in your arms. So I needed to touch you, that's why I hug you, then you kissed me, I wasn't really ready for that because, when you kiss me I forget were I I'm . But I think .................... I'm ready for something more. I want more Lucas, I want to be with you, I mean if that's, what you want, If y................

His lips cut her off, they smile at each other,

" Lucas, I want to try this with you, I do, but as soon as I'm happy and, I think everything is right................. my whole world ends up crashing down on me. I'm lot to handle sometimes. "

He put his finger to her lips

" Peyton, stop, let me talk, okay," he took a deep breath and, gently kissed her sweet lips once again, " I want to be with you, I want to started a relationship with you, I want you to be, my first girlfriend, well, I really want you to be my only girlfriend. He push her hair behind her ear. " Skills took me club, a couple of weeks ago, I had all kind of girls hitting on me, to be honest I could of had any of them, but I ignore everyone of them, because I only wanted you." he says in serious tone.

" Lucas, what about LA, I mean I live there and, you are here, do you think we could handle long distance," she says with the same tone

" Peyton, I don't care about the distance, I just care about you, I'm willy to do whatever, it takes to make this work. I want to be with you, we have phones, texts, im, video chat, there is alot of ways to keep in touch, I just want to be the last number you call late at night, the first one that you dial, when you open your eyes. I wanna be the one you run to, when you feel like the world is crashing down on you, I ll be there to help you pick up the pieces." he paused " Peyton I love you, I'm pretty sure that I'm in love with you, I fall a little more each day. " he say, his voice for of emotion.

" Lucas," she pulls away immediately after those words came out of his mouth. She walks a couple feet away for him, She closed her eyes trying to think of something to say.

Lucas was confuse, he really thought she was headed in the same direction, he thought she was going to say I love you to, But boy was he wrong. He stood up in walked over to her, he placed his hands on her shoulders,

" Peyton, Please talk to me, I need to know, what you are thinking, "

She slowly turned around, he cupped her checks, she couldn't whole the tears back anymore,

The sight of her like this, literally broken his heart, he just told her he didn't want to hurt her, and now she was standing in front of him crying, and he didn't know how to fix's this,

" Peyton, baby, please talk to me."

" I don't love you, Lucas, I'm sorry, I can't, I'm sorry." she was crying harder now, she walked away, leaving him standing there confused and broken.

* * *

Okay! here it is, thanks for the reviews, I hope you guys like this chapter, It was all leyton, I'm in the middle of the next chapter, so I hope to have it up with in the next three days. Thanks again.


	18. Chapter 18

It's be about an hour since Peyton, walk away from him, He figured she would be back at the house in bed already. As he open the door quietly, hopping everyone was asleep, so he didn't have to explain what happen, As he closed the door he noticed that everything was off, so he was relieved that they didn't wait up on them. He went into the kitchen and, grab a beer, he hop up on the counter in sat there. He was deep in thought, when Haley enter the kitchen, she notice his distance look and , shook her head.

" I'm sorry, Lucas," she said as she walked over to him

" for what" he asked

" for whatever happen between you and Peyton" she sighed

" it's don't your fault, Hales, at least she was honest with me." he said as he took another slip of his beer.

" what?...she was honest, she told you how she feels." she asks with confusion

" yeah, she told me, she wanted to be with me, that she missed me everyday for the past month," he sighed and, run his fingers though his hair

Haley stood there watching him closely, she grab a bottle of water and hop on on the counter, beside her brother in-law, She patted his knee, and give him a small smile.

" Okay, I don't understand, she told you all that stuff, you been waiting to hear, did you guys talk about the letter?" she asked trying to see where it when wrong.

" we did, we talked about the letter, she apologize for the way she left, we talked about starting a relationship, we got everything out in the open, well kind of, there was one thing I wanted to talked to her about, but I didn't get the chance to. " he took a deep breath.

" well, what didn't you get to tell her, if you don't mine me asking." She replied, quietly, looking at Lucas.

" In the letter, she wrote, she asked me, what makes her different, than the other girls, and, I wanted to let her know, what makes her different,but it didn't get that far." he shook his head and closed his eyes. Trying to get those words out of his mind "_I DON'T LOVE YOU,"_

Haley watch him, for a moment, she could see that he was really hurting, but she still didn't get why Peyton, walked away from him,

" Okay, I'm confused," came the voice from the door way

Lucas and Haley looked over to see, Brooke, standing there with her hands on her hips,

" Oh, Brooke did we wake you up?" Haley asked in a sorry like voice

" no, Hales I was up waiting on Peyton, but she hasn't come home yet," Brooke said as she walked over to them

" she not here" Lucas asked in a high tone

" no, but don't worry, I know where she is, I was going to go fine her, then I heard you guys talking, So are you going to tell us what happen" Brooke asked looking at Lucas

" I did, we talked, we laughed, we kissed, she ran, what else do you need to know," Lucas snapped

" Okay, first don't snap at me, second your whole story doesn't make sense. Something happen to make her run, I know Peyton, so can you please tell us everything, so we can help you," Brooke begged

" Look, we when to the river court, we sated in the middle of the river court, I held her while she told me she wanted more with me, and that she missed me, we talked about the letter, we talked about the past month, we kissed, " He paused " I said I love you,"

" oh" both girls said

" see, it was perfect, everything's just complicated." he sighed loudly

" What was her reaction, when you said I love you" Brooke asked , thinking she knew where this was going.

" she didn't really reacted, she looked at me, her eyes, were a little distance, but she was still calm, and she was smiling at me," He said as he jump down off the counter

" so when did she actually pull away from you," Haley asked, as her in Brooke made eye contact. both thinking the same thing.

" Well, to pen point the exacted moment, if was when I said, I'm in love with you," He said,

" DAMN IT , LUCAS" both girls yelled

" Why didn't you just tell me that at the beginning of are little chat," Haley asked with Faustian

" we could of saved so much time," Brooke said, " look I'm going to go fine Peyton, now that I know why she walk away from you" She said as walked out of the kitchen, a few minutes later, they heard the front door slam.

" What the hell, did I miss something, Hales" Lucas asked, angrily

" Your a fucking moron, you don't tell a girl, who is afraid to get close to someone, that your in love with them." Nathan said as he walked in the kitchen.

" she didn't response, after you said that, she just walked away" Haley asked,

" yeah, she did............" he said, as he turn away from the staring out the window, " she said, I don't love you, Lucas," he said, in a whisper fill with so much hurt.

Nathan and Haley stood there speechless, watching, him try to act like it was no big deal, but inside he was hurting.

" Lucas." Haley said as she walked over in touch his shoulder, " please, don't give up on her, She really does care, just give her sometime, I promise everything will work out,

" I love her, Haley, But I don't know where to go from here, I thought she feel the same, " He said as he finally made eye contract with his sister in-law.

" she wants to be with you Lucas, she scared, she's never had these feelings, in she is more confused and worried about getting her heart broke, " she said in a calm voice

Lucas nods his head, " me too", he whisper

" hey, for what its wroth, I believe she loves you to, " Nathan said, as he walked over to his brother in patted him on the back.

" what" Lucas asked, with an arch eyebrow

" the way, she looks at you, man, " Nathan said, " give her time, let her come to you, okay"

Lucas nods, and watches as the two walk out of the kitchen, He throws his bottle away, then heads up stairs, hoping that Brooke fine's his girl.

* * *

Brooke got out of her car and frown at the sight. Peyton sat there in from of her mother's grave, tears still running down her face. Brook slowly walked over to her and, sat down beside her. Peyton was starring in space, she didn't notice her best friend. After a few minutes. Brooke nudge Peyton, but Peyton didn't response,

"Peyton, Peyton," Brooke snapped her fingers in front of her best friend's eyes.

" what.... what are you doing here," she replied, she quickly wipe her tears

" I was worried about, " Brooke said as she pulled a tissue out of her pocket and, handed it to her.

" I'm fine, you don't have to worry about me" she said as she wipe her face with the tissue

" yeah, whatever p, I'm still going to worry, It's my job as your best friend, " she said, as she smile at her

" god, we haven't been here and, years," Brooke said

" I know, I feel bad about about that," Peyton said sadly

" hey, your mom understand, we had to grow up , Peyton," Brooke said,

" I know, but we used to come here every Sunday, remember that," she said as she looked over at Brooke

Brooke nodded her head,

" yeah, but life got in the way, she probably so disappointed in me, for the way I've been living my life" Peyton replied, as she fell more tears fall down.

" Hey, Peyton, no your wrong, your mom is proud of you, just like me and Haley are too, We both have made some mistake's that we can't take back, but I believe we learned from them. we grow out of those partying girls, one night stand girls, who didn't care about love.

" you did, I didn't" Peyton whisper

" yeah, you did, it just took you longer, " she said,

" Brooke, I still have one night strands,"

" you do, when was your last time," Brooke asked,

" well, a week before I met Lucas," she sighed

" so, why haven't you had one since, Lucas," Brooke asked, as she watched her, bite her bottom lip.

" I guess............. well I just didn't want one, I try one a couple of weeks ago, but the whole time he was kissing my neck, all I could think about was............

" he wasn't Lucas," Brooke finished

" yeah, but I screw that up tonight," she said, as she looked up at the sky, " why does everything have to be so complicated," she sighed loudly

" no, no you didn't, believe me, that boys is head over heels, for you girly," Brooke said, as she pulled her into a hug " I know, what happen tonight, between you guys, he's pretty messed up right now, he's hurting, even if he doesn't let it to show, we can still see it." she said, as she made Peyton face her.

" I was honest, with him Brooke, just like you guys said, I told him I wanted to be with him," she said, she looks down in takes a deep breath " I don't love him, well, I don't really know how I feel," she looked up at Brooke

Brooke shakes her head, she seen the sadness in her eyes, she can tell that her friend is really fighting against what she is really feeling,

" Peyton, I love you, you know that" Brooke said, in a serious tone

" yeah, I know I love you to," Peyton response, wondering were her Friend was going with this.

" good, because, I'm going to be honest with you, I believe you are lying to yourself, I think you do love Lucas or, at least feel something close to love, but you are afraid, you don' t want to get hurt, I understand that, but you are only hurting, yourself if you push him away, someone else is going to snatch him up because, he is a good, caring, sweet, honest, reliable, strong, smart, hot, while not as hot as my man" she said as she winked at Peyton. " I just don't want you playing the what if game?, I want you to be happy, and, I believe with all my heart that your happiness is here in tree hill, she paused, " with Lucas"

" I don't know, what I'm feeling, but I do know that I want Lucas, in my life, but I don't want to get hurt, " she admitted in a whisper

" first off, I believe he would never hurt you, if I'm wrong I'll kill him," just kidding, she laughed, happy that she finally got a smile out of her. " no matter what happens you will always have me and Haley, we got your back peyt, and, the truth is, everyone is going to hurt, you just have to decide ...........who's worth the pain., " Is Lucas worth it, just think about okay, come on, let's get you home"

" Brooke, " Peyton asked as they were getting up" can I asks you something

" yeah" Brooke said as they started to walk to Brooke's car

" Is love really worth risking your heart," she asked,

" yeah, It is Peyton, I never been in love before Julian, I was scared to, it's a whole new world, but with Julian beside me, I was able to face it, because I wasn't alone and, if something happens right now and, we end things yes I will be hurt, but I will always have the memories, remember this Peyton forget the risk, take the fall, if it's meant to be, it's worth it all" Brooke said, Julian told me that on are third date, and he was so right, take the fall Peyton."

The drove back to Haley and Nathan's with out a word. Brooke knew that Peyton was deep in her thoughts, As they pulled in to the drive way. Peyton finally spoke

" I think it's time to face it" she said, in a whisper

" yeah, go Let me know what happens in the morning" Brooke said, as the walked up on the porch

" maybe.... I'll wait till morning, it's after midnight Brooke," Peyton said, quietly

" Peyton, I bet he's a wake, no more excuses" Brooke said, as she open the door

They walked up the stair stopping in front of Brooke's room, Peyton looked down the hall, Lucas door was cracked open, she felt like she was going to be sick. Brooke notice her discomfort

" Peyton, it's going to be okay, please you will sleep a whole lot better if you get this off you chest, he deserves to know that you kinda love him" Brooke says laugh

Peyton push her lightly, and rolled her eyes, but she was laughing, she didn't feel sick anymore

" well, here I go, wish me luck" Peyton said, with a jump be voice

" oh, please you don't need luck, you have him wrap around your finger" Brooke said, with a wink. Then walked into her room.

Peyton stood in the middle of the hallway, going over what she wanted to say to him. praying he would listen to her. She slowly walked over to his door. She pushed it open, she smile as she spot him laying across the bed, he was asleep, While at least she thought he was asleep, She decide to go to bed herself, she didn't want to disturb him. She closed the door behind her in walked into her room. She started to get undressed,

" SO, I see you made it back, " he said, as he lean up against her door frame, smiling at the sight of her in her black bra and pantie

She turn around, locking eyes with him, she nodded her head because, she just couldn't think what to say, she had everything plan out just a few moments ago, but now that he was standing and front of her she was speechless.

Lucas, was frozen in his spot, he want to go over grab her, throw her on the bed in finish what the started down stair early, He couldn't take is eyes off of her. He watched as she turn away in put on her black sleep short, than a blue tank top, he watched as she brush her hair, wishing he could run his fingers though her soft blond hair. He lick his lips and, closed his eyes, he took a deep breath,

" Peyton, I

" I'm sorry, Lucas, I'm sorry," she interrupt him, she walked towards him, stopping right in front of him " Listen I need to.................

" no, Peyton, no don't alopizge, I can't make you love me, " he said, with so much hurt in his voice, that Peyton felt her heart break

" Lucas, that's what ..............

" Peyton, stop okay, I need to tell you something, I won't been able to sleep, till I do'' He said, as he walked further into her room. She sat down on her bed and, watched him pace back and forth, She wasn't really sure were this was going, but she had a bad feeling.

" Peyton, I could say, I don't love you , but that would be a lie, because, I do i feel it, I can't tell you when it happen, but it did, " He stop pacing and, looked at her, her head was down, he walked over to her and, kneel in front of her, He lifted her chin, His eyes started to burn, at the sight of her silently crying.. he wiped her tears,

" Peyton, you got to quit crying on me, it breaks my heart when I see you cry," he pleaded, with her

She smile at her and, nodded her head, he kissed her forehead, he was still on his knees in front of her, he wrap his arms around her waist, she wrap on legs around his,

" Meeting you was faith," he smile at her " talking to you, was a choice," he cupped her face and, kissed her nose, " but falling in love with you was beyond my control. " he kissed pressed his lips to her's and, a very sweet innocence kiss, she open her mouth and, he smile as he felt her tongues enter his mouth. She pulled away smiling, she comb his head with her fingers.

" I want to be with you Lucas, I do, I want everything with you," she said, looking him in the eyes

" I wanted that to Peyt, but I love you, I do, and I just don't think...................

She pressed her fingers to his lips, then kissed his nose, she sighed, then took a deep breath, she closed her eyes for a moment preparing herself for what she was about to say. She open her eyes, his blue adorable eyes were burning though her,

" I think, I love you." she whisper, so soft, that if he wasn't that close, he wouldn't of heard her. She smile at him, " I do, I love you, I think, I know that it's probably doesn't make no sense to you, but I never felt what I'm feeling now, I don't know if is love or....................

He kissed her, hard on the lips, she fell back against the bed taking him with her, she giggles , as he pulled away, he push her hair out of her face.

" Are you sure? I mean you said that you didn't just a couple of hours ago, what change your mind," He asked, still on top of her

" I was scared, when you said, you were in love with me, the last time I heard that was right before I lost my virginity, Part of me thought you said that because, we haven't when that far yet, she replied, quietly, with sham in her eyes.

Lucas, face fall, he was shocked, that she would ever think something like that. He open his mouth, but was stop by her voice

" I know now, that you said that because, you do love me, I wish I was able to say it back, but I still confused , but I want to be in love with you someday. I want you Lucas, Brooke made me realize to night, that I was scared of you and love, she told me to take a fall, and I want to take the fall with you because, " she paused and stroke his check, " I believe you are worth it, if you still want me.

He lean down in captured her sweet lips with his, he suddenly lifted her up off her bed, her legs still wrap around him, there lips stay intact, they make to the middle of the hallway, when she pulled away, laughing,

" were are we going?" she asked, breathless. He didn't response, he just move his lips to spot on her neck, that he fine there first night together, She was so losted in what his lips were doing that she forget what she asked

He layed her down on his bed, his lips still on her neck, she felt her back hit something soft and, she open her eyes, she started to laugh

" Lucas, Lucas,"

" hmm"

" why are we in your room, we could did this in my room"

" no, uh uh, my .. bed... is ... soft.." he said, in between kissing her neck, he moved down to her collarbone, than slip his hand under her shirt, He looked up at her, in smile. " you are staying with me, tonight, right, " he asked, with hope in his voice

She lean up in started to kiss his neck, smiling with he let out a moan of pleasure " I guess.........I have to,,,,,,,I'M way to tried..........to walk.... back to .........my room," she said, in between kissing his neck. She pulled away smiling, he return the smile,

" I was hopping you, say that, I love you, that why we need to stop before we go to far," He said, as he pulled away from her. Peyton lay there wondering what just happen. She sat up in watched him, he pull his shirt off and, throw it in a corner, than his jeans, leaving him on in his poke dot boxers. He walked back over to the bed, then pull the covers down. He sat down on his side, taking his watch off, he climb in under the blanket, " are you going to join me?" or sit there" He asked, with a yawn.

She didn't move, she wasn't sure what happen, she though they were finally going to have sex, something she has been dreaming about, She shakes her head, then got up, walking over to the door,

" were are you going," he asked, He was now confused, she did turn around to face him, she stop as she open the door "

" I'm going to bed, goodnight Lucas," she said, in a calm voice

" why, i thought you were staying with me," he said, as he got out of the bed in walked over to her, He turned her around to face him " what did I do, I thought it was okay to say i love you, I know you're not ready yet, but..................

" NO! THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE I LOVE YOU PART," she said, loudly then she intend to. "never mind, I'm tried" she sigh, but he were let her go. " let me go please" she begged

" no! because, I don't know what I did, please I need to know what pissed you off," he demanded

"fine , why did you stop are make out session" she asked. angrily

" oh! that's what this is about, baby, listen I didn't want to stop, but I just didn't want to go to far," he said, with honest, he see the confusing in her eyes. "come here" he pulls her towards the bed, he sat down then pull her on his lap. " Peyton, I love you, I do, but I don't want to have sex with you, "

" okay, well, thanks," she try-ed to get up, but he wouldn't let her.

" Peyton, baby, listen to be I want you badly, I do pleasssssssssssssssse believe that, I've had a lot of hot dreams about you, " he pulls her face towards him so they are eye to eye. " I don't want to have sex with you, because sex is something I've done lots times. I want to make love to you, something I have never done, I'm so in love with you, and I know you aren't there yet, but I believe one day you will be, and when that day comes, I will give you everything, my heart, my soul, my body, because I want your heart, and I want your soul, I want your body, god I want your body, But not tell we are in love, I want everything with you, " he wiped away her tears that had fell during his little speech " you know what I want to do now?"

" no," she whisper

" I want to lay down, with you in my arms, " he said, in the same tone, they layed down. He held-ed her close to him, They kissed a couple more times, before her eyes started to grow heavy,he watched as she started to fade away to dream land, " I love you." he whisper, than kissed her forehead. He smile then closed his eyes,

'' I love you Lucas," she whisper, and her sleep.

Lucas's eye shot open he looked down at the beautiful girl laying in his arms, she might be a sleep, but she still said the words he heard her. He kissed her once more then join her in dream land with a smile on his face.

* * *

Okay, people here is my next chapter, my longest chapter I can't believe I wrote all this, I'm not a big writing fan, anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter, we finally getting then together, I have two chapter left, then I will be done with this fiction. So as always thanks for the reviews,

"


	19. Chapter 19

Lucas, walks in the kitchen, whistling and, grinning ear to ear, he walked over to the coffee pot and, pours some into two cups, He turns around holding both cups,

" what" he asked, to the three people starring at him, form the table

" nothing" Brooke says, laughing

" so.....why are you so cheerful" Nathan asks, smiling

" it's a great day, I'm aloud to be happy, for no reason," he says,

" yeah, whatever, you were so sad in down last night, your mood took a whole new turn," Haley said, as she started to laugh

" I had a goodnight sleep" he replied

" yeah, I bet you did" Nathan said, nodding his head

" whatever, I got to take this to my girl," he said, as he started to walk out of the kitchen

" WAIT!" Nathan yell,

" what man" Lucas asks, as he stop in the middle of the doorway

" so, she is your girlfriend now," Nathan asked,

Lucas, frozen he looked at the three of them, trying to come up with some, he really wasn't sure, he didn't asks her, yet anyways,

" I'll let you know," He said, with a smile as he walked out of the kitchen.

He walked back into his room and, smile at his blond beauty, she was still asleep, she looked so peaceful, and happy, As he sat down the two cups, then lean down in kissed her forehead.

* * *

Peyton, slowly open her eyes, she sat up looking around the room, wondering were her boyfriend was, if she could call him that yet, they hadn't actually made it official yet. She looked over at the nightstand in smile, she pick up the little piece of paper,

"_Good Morin, beautiful,_

_I got you some coffee, just the way you like it, you look like an angel when your sleeping, just a head's up are nosey friends are wondering, what we are, I told then I'll let them know, because i wasn't to sure, if we did make it official. so with that beaning said, turn this paper over._

She turn the paper over, and smile, it readied, "_will you be, my girlfriend?, check yes or no, _

she reached over in grab the pen, then she wrote him a little note back, she put the note on his pillow, then got up off the bed, grab her coffee, she walked over to her room,

A few minutes later Lucas, got out of the shower, his smile faded as he notice his bed was now empty. He walked over in started to make his bed, he reached down picking up the note, he smile, as he readied what she wrote back.

_" Good Morin Handsome,_

_I would be honored to be your girlfriend, Thank you for the coffee, I need a shower, I will see you down stairs for breakfast, Then we can let are nosey friend know that we are a couple now, see you soon Peyton._

Lucas was feeling great after reading the note, He when down stairs this time more happier than he was early.

* * *

Brooke and Haley were sitting at the time, going over last minutes details for Brooke wedding tomorrow. Nathan was making breakfast for everyone. Lucas was sitting at the counter reading the sports page.

When Peyton walked into the kitchen, she smile as she seen the blond hair boy, reading the paper, She walked up behind him and wrap her arms around his waist, " morning, again, " she whisper in his ear.

Lucas turned around slowly, " morning to you beautiful," he whisper as his lips felt upon her, slipping his tongue between those sensual lips indulging the taste of her tongue fighting his to have control.

Brooke, Haley, Nathan, stop what they were doing, in watch the blonde's, with there mouth's open.

" your, lips are going to fall off, if you keep that up," Brooke said, smiling at the happy sight

Peyton pulled away, she put her head down, Lucas knew she was brushing, he lift her chin up,

in smile at her, " you are sooooo sexy, when you blush," he kissed her again,

" okay guys, back away from each other," Brooke said " Peyton we need to eat so the three of us can get going, there is alot to do today.

" oh, what fun," Peyton said, as she walked over to the table, sitting down, beside Brooke

" shut up, it will be fun because, it's just us three, new guys, just us enjoy my last day as Brooke Davis," Brooke said, excitement in her voice,

" wait, what do you mean no guys,?" Lucas asks, as he sat beside his girlfriend

" we are going to be at Skill's, with Julian as soon as he gets here." Nathan said, as he put the food on the table " I figure we could play some ball, drink, get a stripper," He laugh, then whisper the last part. Haley's head shot

" no, no I don't think so," Haley said, as she narrow her eyes at her husband, " No stripper, I disagree with that"

" Oh, Haley, it just a strip, god, do you not trust your man," Brooke said, as she started to eat," I trust, Julian, I'm the best he's ever had, you don't go back, once you had Brooke Davis," she said with a wink

" you are so conceded," Peyton teased, to Brooke, before turn her attention to her other friend. " Haley, all man are going to check a good looking woman out, it's part of there natural, specially it the girl is taking her clothes off, you don't have to worry about Nathan, he knows how lucky he is. " she said, as she watch Nathan walk over in kiss Haley and whispering in her ears, something that cause her to blush" and beside, our stripper, will be ten times hotter, than there's." Peyton and Brooke started to laugh at Nathan' s confuse face.

" oh, no, no strippers, Haley's pregnant, if you forgot, no not going to happen," Nathan said, as he put his hands on his hips. starring at the three girls, Brooke and Peyton were laughing so hard that there faces, were turning red. Haley was sitting with her arms crossed, starring at her husband, Lucas just sat there, shaking his head.

"Nathan, can I talk to you upstairs, now," Haley demand, as she walked out of the kitchen, clearly pissed, at her husband. Nathan sighed, then follow her with his head down.

" I got to call, Julian," Brooke said, still laughing, " I can't believe Nathan, Got that upset, It's nit like Haley is the type of girl to sleep with a strip, that's your job P. " Brooke said, giving Peyton a wink, then went to call her man.

Peyton sat still laughing, as she looked over she notice that Lucas was starring at her questionably,

" what" she asked, as she calm herself down.

" nothing," He shakes his head " what did she mean by that," he asked, narrowing his eyes to hers

" Oh, nothing Lucas, just I kinda slept with a couple of strips in my old life," she said, with a little smile, she didn't think he were care, that was her past, he is her future. she was about to make some lame joke, but than she see the hurt in his eyes

" oh," he said, dropping is eyes to the floor, he wasn't sure if he wanted her to be around a strip tonight, but he was afraid to say anything, he didn't want to piss her off.

Peyton, stop laughing, and smiling, once his face fell, he drop his head like a sad little boy who just lost his puppy. She wasn't sure what to do now. She knows, she sure say something, Haley, did tell her once to have a good relationship, you must be honest, and have good commutation.

She got up for her chair, then sat down on his lap, she then lift his chin, she put her left hand on his cheek, in stroke it, his eyes were closed, She took a deep breath,

"Lucas, open your eyes, please, " she said, in a low, sweet voice, He open them, " why are you so sad?" she asked, and a gently and caring voice.

He smile a little at her, " I don't have to worry about us, tonight, do I?" he asked, in low voice, full of emotion. his eyes locked with hers

Peyton's eyes widen, she wasn't sure why he would asked that, she didn't think he was the jealous type, if he is so jealous of her seeing a strip, what the hell is going to hell when she goes back to LA?" she was about to question it, but she stop at the sounded of his low voice again.

Lucas, watched as Peyton's eyes widen, with shock, so he wrap is arms around her needing to feel her close, " I 'm not a jealous guy, if that's what your wondering, It's just what Brooke said, Peyton, I love you, and I just so afraid that I'm going to wake up, in it will all be a dream," he admitted quietly

" it's not a dream, Lucas, I'm real," she kissed his forehead, " You have nothing to worry about, I'm not going anywhere, I fought alot of my feeling, loneliness, been scared, in getting hurt, I push all those away because, I want you, I need you," she paused, she kissed him with all the passion she had, he kiss her back with the same amount. She pull away, they locked eyes again,

"Lucas, I don't care how many strippers, are there tonight, I don't care how hot they are, because I have a smart, sexy, handsome, great ass, with a fine chest, boyfriend. You make me feel things that no guys has, In we haven't even had sex yet, And when we do I know it will be the most amazing, hot, sex I ever had, you make me hot, in so wet just by looking at me." she said, smile big,

Lucas turn his head away, also smiling, he was turning deep red, Peyton turn his head back to her.

" oh, baby, your so sexy, when you brush," she giggle,

" shut up," he said, laughing at the giggle Blond on his lap, he cupped her face, " you make me hard, just by walking in the same room with me" he said, laughing " oh, baby, look who brushing now, your so sexy," He said, as he started to lay kisses on her neck, She runs her fingers through his hair, as his hand slip up her her black tank top, she pulled his head up, crashing her lips on his, she slipped her tongue into his mouth, as he started to massage her right breast.

" OH GOD, YOU TWO FIRST THE LIVING ROOM, NOW THE KITCHEN" Brooke yelled, as she walk in the kitchen, closing her eyes.

Peyton jump off his lap, shaking her head, Lucas just sat there he wasn't able to get up at that moment. Peyton laugh, as he try to cover his hard on.

" let's go Peyton, we have a hair appointment a 10:00, I m giving you five minutes to tell lover boy bye, I'll be in the car, " Brooke said, in a cheerful voice.

" I'm sorry," Peyton said, as she kneel down in front of her boyfriend, " I wish, I could help you," she said. smiling at his discomfort.

" oh, but you can," he said, smirk at her

" I know," she whisper, as she took her hand in run it over his erection through his shorts, laughing with he groan,

Peyton, that's not fair, " he said, breathlessly, he was getting so turn on, with her warm hand, she kissed his lips once more than ranned outside getting into the car laugh.

Lucas open his eyes, his girlfriend was no where to be found, he shakes his head, as he turn his head he see his brother standing there smiling,

" I need a shower," Lucas stated, as he got up in walk out of the kitchen then yelled" **we are never to bring this up again"**

Nathan, just laughed and nodded his head, "_oh, skills for sure will want to hear this," _he though to himself.

* * *

That night Brooke, Haley, Peyton, were sitting around the living room laughing in gossip about the old times. With two of the oldest friends Rachael and Bevin. They were all drinking but Peyton, Haley

" Peyton, come on have a drink with me, please" Brooke said, as she throw herself on Peyton's lap

" Brooke, I have to take the tuxes to the guys, then If you aren't passed out, when I get back. i promise to drink with you," Peyton said, knew that brook would probably be out.

" I can take the tux to the guys" Haley said, looking at Peyton," so you guys can drink, I'm not aloud, "

" no, I want to" Peyton whine, " Brooke said I could" she said, as she stuck her tongue out at Haley.

" whatever," Haley teased

" wait, Oh my god, your pregnant," Rachael said, as she finally piece together why Haley, couldn't drink.

" yeah, Nathan, knock her up" Brooke said, as she try to stand up, but fell back down

" okay, I think you Miss Davis, needs to slow down, we don't want to carry you down the ale tomorrow" Peyton said, as she layed Brooke down on the couch.

" yeah, I'M GETTING MARRIED PEYTON! DID YOU KNOW" Brooke yelled, as she try to sit up, but Peyton wouldn't let her.

" yes, honey I know I'm your maid of honor," Peyton told her, laughing as Brooke mumble something that no one understood

" WOW, Haley, you having a baby," Bevin said, " who the father,"

" Nathan, my husband" Haley replied

" congrats, Haley, " Rachael said, as she when in turn on some music, Brooke jump up

" come on lets dance" as she grab Haley

" okay, I'm going to go drop the tuxs off, I be back in about twenty minutes, so no one leaves this house "

" **yes, mom,"** Brooke and Rachael yelled

Peyton rolled her eyes, as she walked out the door

* * *

Peyton knocked on skills door, she was happy that she would get to see Lucas, she hasn't talked to him, since this morning,

" wow, who order, the stripier" Skills yelled, as he open the door,

" Do I look like a stripier?" Peyton asked, narrowing her eyes, at the man in front of her.

" yeah, you got the body," Skills replied, looking her up in down.

" Skills that Peyton." Julian said, as he make his way to the door.

" oh" Skills said, as he invited her in " hey, baby you can strip for me anytime" he said grinning

Peyton put her hand on his cheek, " you couldn't handle me, or, afford me," she said, winking at him. then walking over towards Julian, leaving Skills speechless.

Nathan was playing the game, but stop when he heard Peyton's voice,

" Hey Julian, how are you?" Peyton asked, as she hug him

" I'm fine, can't wait till tomorrow, how is she doing?" Julian asked, as he took a slip of his beer

" well, she is happy, she not feeling no pain right now" she said, laughing

" oh, she going to be okay, tomorrow," Julian asked

" yeah, I promise, here are the tuxes Brooke was worried someone was going to forget them, so she make me bring them to you" Peyton said as she layed the tuxes on the table.

"so how is Haley?" Nathan asked, as he walked in the kitchen

" oh, she still pregnant," she teased

" smart ass" Nathan relied.

" So, Peyton, you are fine, do you have a date to this wedding, because I'm open all day tomorrow" Skills said, as he finally found his voice again

Peyton smile, " is that your way of asking me out," she said, as she put her hands on her hips

" yeah, I guess," Skills said, as he rub the back of his neck.

" oh, that's sweet, but I have to say no, I have a boyfriend," Peyton said, walk over to the door " you seem pretty nice, skills so I think you should come to wedding, I know of a prefect single girl for you."

" okay, yeah I will be there," Skills said, grinning from ear to ear.

Peyton laughs as she open the door, " bye, guys," she walked out the door, disappointed that she didn't see Lucas, she wonder were he was, she wanted to asks, but didn't want to come off as been possessed.

* * *

Peyton walked in Haley's and Nathan's house, looking around the living room, she laughed as she see Bevin past out on the couch, with her mouth wide open, Rachael was a sleep on the love seat. She walk over to her two friends in cover them up. She went into the kitchen, were she found Haley, sitting at the table

" hey" Peyton said, as she walked over to her

" hey" Haley said, through a yawn, " are the guys, having fun?"

" yeah, I guess, you don't have to worry, there is no strippers over there," Peyton said, giving her friend a smile " where's Brooke? I see the other two whores past out in the living room" she said, laughing

"oh! she past out on the floor, so I had Lucas, carry her upstairs, for me," Haley said, as she stood up

" Lucas, was here,?" Peyton asked, with confusion

"yeah, he was out on a beer run, but need to stop here, he was disappointed that his girlfriend, wasn't here, see you sure of let me take the tuxes," Haley said with a smile

" whatever" she stuck her tongue out at her friend " what did you say to Nathan, upstairs about the strippers,"

Haley rolled her eyes, I just told him that he had no worries because, he is the only one I ever want to see take off there clothes, I told him he is the sexy man , I've ever seen" She said, laughing,

" so, you lie to him." Peyton said , grinning at her friend " nice job"

"shut up, well I'm off to bed, we will have or hands full with Brooke tomorrow, night peyt" she said, as she hugged her

" night hales, and baby Scott," she said, she put her hand on her tummy.

* * *

They walked upstairs to there rooms. Peyton walked into her room in closed her door. She walked over to her closet, kicked off her shoes, then pull her shirt off, then walked in to her bathroom, were she washed her face, then brushed her teeth. She walked back into her room, she was taking of her jewelry off. Then she felt two strong arms wrap around her.

" **what the hell?" **she yelled. as she kicked the person behind her, she was about to punch the person, till she realized who it was.

" oh...............Lucas, Lucas I'm so sorry," she said, as she help him up. " oh! baby, I'm so sorry." are you okay?' she asked, with sadness and guilt in her voice.

" remind me to never come up behind you again, damn that hurt," he said, as he sat down on her bed, holding his leg, " I'm just glad you, didn't kick something else, that would of hurt ten times worst.

" I'm sorry," Peyton said, as she sat down beside him " but you shouldn't, sneak up a person either, you scared the hell of me," she said, as she push him a little

" okay, I'm sorry, for sneaking up on you, I just wanted to see you, what's wrong with that?" He asked, giving her his sad eyes.

" nothing, is wrong when that, I wanted to see you to, I even when by skills, but no you'" she said, also giving him, her sad eyes

" Okay, you can't give me those eyes" He said, in a serious tone

" why" she said, still giving him the eyes

" Because, you look to sad, and that breaks my heart, to see you like that," He said, seriously

" oh, Lucas," She said, as she wrap her arms around him pressing her lips to his,he slips his tongue into her mouth, then push her down on the bed, he climb on top of her as the continue the heated kiss. Her hands played with the soft hair on the back of Lucas' neck. She pulls back for air and, smiles, she licks her lips,He places his lips on hers once again, slowly his tongue comes out of his mouth, licking her lips as he awaited entrance. She opens her mouth, letting his tongue enter. She moans as they caress each others tongue, gently, as he set the pace.

His lips move down to her neck, kissing it all over and then stops at her special usual spot and begins to suck on her skin, forming a hickey.

He continues down, kissing her collar bone then her left shoulder down to the arm then the palm of her hand. She strokes his cheek and for a moment, not out of lust, but of love she smiles at him.

He return the smile, he kissed her lips gently,His hands run up and down her sides, her hands run up and down his back. as they continue to kiss hungrily, His hands find the clasp of her bra and undo it with ease slowly peeling the straps off her shoulders letting them fall down my arms, exposing her breasts to him, he quickly pulls my bra the rest of the way off, flinging it across the room, breaking from the kiss to take h in,

He gives her another short, sweet kiss to her prefect lips which begins the trail of kisses he leaves down again to her chin, neck, collar bone and the tops of her breasts before taking a hardened nipple into his mouth, flicking it with his tongue and sucking on it lightly while massaging the other breast with his hand, soon swapping over to the other breast and doing the same, she moan at his actions grinding herself against his thigh to try and relieve some of the pressure that has been building up. He kisses the way from her breast down to her stomach. He stops long either to pull her jeans of in throws them behind him. He leaves a kiss on the outside of her panties, followed by another longer kiss.

Peyton closed her eyes, as the feeling of wanted and need take over her body, " God Lucas, I need you," she moans in pleasure

Lucas looks up at her smiling at the sight of the beautiful blond, hot, and ready for him, he crawls back up her amazing body. She wraps her arms around his neck as there lips meet again the kiss is deeply and passionately, as their tongues dancing around,

_"God i need you Peyton_" he says against her lips, He pulls back in smiles at her, " but, not tonight" He whisper as he jump off her in heads for the door.

Peyton sat up looking confusion and hurt, " what the hell" she said, angrily

He open the door, then turn back in looks at her, he smile at her ," payback" he said, with a wink then add "I love you, think next time before you leave me turn on, then leave me high and dry. " He laughed, as he walked out the door.

Peyton layed back with a smile on her face she wasn't mad at him, but, boy was she horny now.

* * *

well here is chapter 19 this one was longer than the last I surprise myself, anyways the next chapter will start off with Brooke's wedding, then I might do, like a time jump, I'm not really sure yet, but I'm close to the end of this fiction. Thanks for the reviews,  


* * *


	20. Chapter 20

" Oh! my god!, Brooke, you look beautiful," Peyton said, as she enters the bridal room

"Wow" Haley said, as she comes in after Peyton.

Brooke was standing in front of a full lengh mirror, in her Ivory white strapless split front A-line gown, with pleated surplice bodice, beaded empire waist. with a sweep train. With ivory white silk peep-toe sparkling rhinestone high heels. Her hair was tied up in a bun with four pearl Crystal cluster,

" well, I guess, it's time huh." Brooke said, as she turn towards her two best friends, with tears in her eyes,

" yeah, almost," Haley said, as she hugged her friend

" we can't let you go yet," Peyton said, as she also hugged her friend

" why, is something wrong, oh no, Julian didn't show up, oh i nee......

" BROOKE" both girls yelled

" Julian, is here, okay, he is all ready to make you his wife," Peyton said, trying to calm her down,

" oh, good, I thought I was going to have a nervous break down," Brooke said, as she sat down

" Okay, take a deep breath" Haley said, as she kneel in front of her," do you have everything, you know your something new in stuff like that."

" Oh!, yeah," Brooke said, as she stands back up " the crystal pearl shaped drop earrings, are my something old, Juilan's mom give then to me. the necklace which is crystal also, is something borrow, from his grandmother, Then I had this" she said, as she shown them a silver oval sky blue ring, " that's my something blue, my dad gave to me this morning, he said, he give it to my mom when I was born, she wanted me to have it on my special day," she paused, to collect herself,

" well, that just means one thing, your something new" Haley said,

" I don't have something new," Brooke said, frowning

" we know, Haley and I took care of that," Peyton said, as she walked over in pick up a little box " you look like a princess today, in no princess should be with out this," she said, as she handed Brooke the box.

Brooke, smile at them, before opening it, she slowly open the little black box, Peyton and Haley watched as her face lite up, " OH MY GOD! " her voice full of excitement. " I can't believe you, guys," she gasp, as her eyes filled with tears. She slowly pull out tall silver tiara with crystals and pearls. "

" You always said, you wanted to look like Cinderella on your wedding day, so we thought every princess needs her crown." Peyton said, as she took the crown from Brooke in placed it on her head.

" Prefect fit, you look stunning, " Peyton said, as she wiped Brooke's tears away.

" Okay, you ready to become Mrs. Baker, " Haley said, also wipe her own eyes,

" yeah, Now more than ever, let's do this" Brooke whisper, she closed her eyes in took a deep breath, she turn then looked in the mirror one last time, " goodbye Brooke Davis" she whisper, to herself.

Julian was shaking, as the doors open he watches as his niece, Summer, comes down the ale, she slowly throws the blue roses pedals along the way. Then Peyton and Haley come out walking slowing, with huge smiles, and tears in the eyes, They both are wearing Blue velvet strapless satin ball gowns, with side ruching, and beaded bodice, with wraps, a silver large crystal oval necklace, a gift from Brooke, pearl and crystal loop earrings, matching blue velvet platform slide sandal, Brooke was afraid Haley might fall she didn't want her in high heels, They were carrying navy silk rose toss bouquet,

They walked up the steps, as soon as the turn towards the guested, Haley locked eyes with her husband, who was sitting in the second row, she mouth I love you, he mouth it back, Peyton also locked eyes with Lucas, who was also siting in the second row, beside his brother, she winked at him, he smile, then mouth, you look amazing,

The music begin, everyone stood up, as Brooke made her way down the ale, her eyes never leaving her soon to be husband's. She stopped at the steps, Then Julian reached his hand out to her, He help help her up the steps, She than turn handing Peyton her navy silk rose cascade bouquet. The girls all mouth I love you's to each other . Then Brooke turn back to Julian, who mouth you look beautiful,, I love you, she mouth , thank you, I love you too.

* * *

Peyton and Haley walked up on to the stage at tric were the reception was been held,

" excuse us" Haley said, as she hit the side of her glass with a spoon, to get everyone attention,

everyone quite down, in turn the attention to the two lady's.

" Thank you," Haley said, as she turn so that she was facing Brooke." Peyton and I have a little speech for our friend, before the two of you have your first dance as husband and wife." she finished, as she handed Peyton the mic.

" Today, are best friend make the best decision of her life, she married a man who adores her, in loves her uncountably, someone that has change her for the good, Thank you Julian, for coming into Brooke life, We wish you both happiness and a life time of love, " she said, as she handed Haley back the mic.

" Brooke told Peyton and me, A couple of weeks ago that Julian was 90% of the reason she gets up in the morning, 10% because she has to pee," Haley said, smiling and then winking at a very embarrassed Brooke, the guest were all laughing, " Yeah, Julian you change her, I love you both. you guys deserves everything today, Have a wonderful honeymoon, " she finished, with a wink to both, as she took a slip of her apple juice, and everyone else took a slip of their champagne.

" I readed this little quot, a day ago or so, in I though of the two of you. "And the end, when it's all said and done, It will always be me and you. Nothing can break us, And there is nothing we can't overcome together." Peyton said, as she wiped a tear from her eyes, " Okay, enough talking, let's dance. So if you will please clear the floor so the Bride and groom could have there first, dance.

Everyone moved out of the way as Julian lean Brooke to the middle of the dance floor.

"Can I have this dance, Mrs Baker?"he said, in a whisper.

" I would love to dance with you, Mr. Baker" she whisper back with so much love.

They both stare into each others eyes as the song start's to play,

_I do ( Cherish you)_

_All I am. all I'll be_

_everything in this world_

_All that I'll ever need__  
_

Everyone watched as the couple sway back and fourth, Brooke looked over at Nathan and Lucas, winking at then giving then a sign to go ask there girls to dance.

_Is in your eyes  
_

_Shining at me _

_When you smile I can feel _

_All my passion unfolding_

_your hand brushes mine_

_And a thousand sensations_

_Seduce me ' cause I _

Nathan and Lucas walk over to the girls, taking their hands, leaning them to the dance floor, both girls wrap there arms around the boys neck's. As the guys, wrap there strong arms around the girls waist. Guest watched as the three couples, sway away to the music,

I do cherish you

For the rest of my life

You don't have to think twice

I will love you still

From the depths of my soul

It's beyond my control

I've waited so long to say this to you

If you're asking do I love you this much

I do

Nathan smile at Haley, " I'm sorry, that we didn't have a big wedding like this, with your friends, " he said, in a low voice laced with guilt, Haley shook her head at him, " Nathan, baby, I love you, that's all that matter, I married you because I want to, I didn't need a big wedding like this, As long as you were there, nothing else matter, I was very happy on my wedding day, just like today I'm so happy to be married to a wonderful, loving, caring, handsome man, and now we are about to enter a whole new chapter in our lives, we are having a baby, I'm so glad to be having your baby, " she said, smiling . " I love you, so much Hales, and one day I'm going to give you a big wedding to, and I'm so happy that your carrying my child," He said, as he lean down in kissed her.

In my world, before you

I lived outside my emotions

Didn't know where I was going

'Til that day I found you

How you opened my life

to a new paradise

In a world torn by change

Still with all of my heart

'Til my dying day.

Peyton's head lay on Lucas's shoulder, as the sway back and fourth to the music, she smiled as she feel him pull her closer,and kiss the top of her head, She pull back smiling at him, He return the smile with so much love, She reached up brush her lips against his, " I love you" she whisper against his lips, He pull back smiling down at her, " I know" he whisper, as he bought her lips to his again. She pull back in arched her eye brow at him, He see the confusion in her face. " you know, you talk in your sleep" he said, as he stroke her cheek in a loving way, " yeah, so I've been told, what did I say?" she asked, guesses she knew what he would say. " you said, I love you Lucas, you look so peaceful and happy, I was so happy that night, as I helded you in my arms, but nothing compares to the way my heart feels right now, If my heart had wings I believe it would fly right out of my chest," he kissed her again this time more passionate, " one day I plan on making you Peyton Sawyer, my wife," he said with love in his voice and his eyes. " maybe, If no one else comes along in steals me away." she teased, " Well they better, plan of a battle, because I will never ever let's you go, Not with out one hell of a fight," He said, in a serious tone. She smile up at him, " good me either" she said in the same tone, The lock lips again, both needing to feel the other close.

I do cherish you

For the rest of my life

You don't have to think twice

I will love you still

From the depths of my soul

It's beyond my control

I've waited so long to say this to you

If you're asking do I love you this much

I do!

* * *

"Okay, if all the single woman will get over here so Brooke can throw the bouquet, All the girls walked over to the middle of the floor

Haley walked over to the guys, she wrap her arms around her husbands waist, she look over at Lucas, who eyes were on Peyton as she stood in the middle of the dance floor laugh with Bevin and Rachael.

" Please, lord don't let Bevin caught the flower thing" Skill's said, as he look up to the ceiling

" why, " Haley asked,

" why, because, we are just hanging out, She is a nice girl, sweet, hot, great body, everything I look for in a girl, but I'm not the marring type, I don't want her to get her hopes up" he said, as he crossed his fingers, " right Luke, you Peyton just started dating, do you want her to catch it,

Skills, Nathan and Haley watched as Lucas nodded his head then said," I honestly, don't care if she catches it or not, because it doesn't matter, maybe not today, or tomorrow, or next month,are even a year from now, but one day she will be my wife I know it," he said, as his eyes never leaving Peyton's body,

The four of then stood there in watched as Brooke turn around, then count to three, she throw it high up in the air, it come down slowly, girls were pushing each other, Peyton was just standing there, she was laughing at all the girls making fools of themselves, She step away, but Rachael pull her back in as soon as Peyton put her hands up to protest it fell right in her hands, she grasp in surprise as she hear Rachael say, "it's about time," then Brooke running over to her, yelling and jumping up in down, everyone was congratulate her. Soon everyone walked out side to see Brooke and Julian off.

Peyton stay in the middle of the floor she was staring at the flowers, she was full of mixed emotion, She then felt two arms wrap around her, " you okay babe, " Lucas asked, as he turn her around " yeah" she whisper. He smiled " see I told you, you are going to be my wife one day," he said, kissing her lightly, " oh, no just because this landed in my hands, doesn't mean we are suppose to get married, or that I'm next," she said, shaking her head, " it's faith if you asks me" Lucas said, as he kissed one more time than pull her outside to see Brooke and Julian off.

* * *

_A/N The next part is four months later, Haley is now six months pregnant, Peyton still lives in LA, Brooke in Julian moved to tree hill, Brooke open her own business, Brooke is three months pregnant. Peyton is on her way to tree hill for Lucas, surprise Party, Haley and Nathan are throw him, she is also coming with big news to. Lucas is now the coach of the ravens,_

_

* * *

_Lucas was sitting in his office, going over plays for tonight's game, Nathan and skills were suppose to come help, Nathan called in said the Haley had appointment, then Skill's called in said, he had to take his mom to the doctor, They both were acting strange. Lucas wondered what was really going on. He was throw from his thoughts when his phone rang, He smile at the picture that pop up on his Iphone.

" Hey, Beautiful, I miss you" he said, as he sat back in put his feet up on his desk

" Hey, Handsome, I miss you too" Peyton said, as she exits Tree hill airport," you did see me last month, remember"

" yeah, coarse I remember," He said, with a full heart, he paused as he thinks about that night a month ago, when he surprise her for her birthday,

_Peyton was sitting in her living room drawing, like she did ever night, thinking of Lucas, she was kinda of upset she has been calling him all day, but he never answer or called her back. She heard a knock on her door, she wondered who would be at her door at 11 p.m. She walked over to the door in slowly open it. _

_" Lucas, Lucas, what are you doing here," she asked, as she jump up in his arms, he drop his bag to catch her. He missed her, _

_" I missed you, baby, so much" he said, as he pull back in looked at her soulful eyes, " beside do you really think I was going to let you be alone tonight,' he said, as he cupped her cheeks " Happy Birthday, baby" he said, in a whisper as he capture her sweet lips,  
_

" Yeah, best birthday surprise ever, I can't believe you come all the way to LA, just to wish be a happy birthday" she said, as she gets inside the cab, than give the cab drive a piece of paper, " you could of called, you know" she said, in a joking way

" oh!, no I had to look in your big beautiful green eyes, beside I was dying to kiss your perfect lips" he said, as he closed his eyes, he can steal feel her lips on his.

" I wish I was able to be with you this weekend," she said, in a sad tone

" yeah, I wish the same thing, babe, but I love you, and I know how much your job means to you" he said, with a small smile trying to be supported. but inside he was praying for the day she would quit that crazy job, and come home to him, so he can see her everyday, and hug her, and kiss her.

" yeah, your right" she said, as she feels her eyes burn with tears, she know he is only Putin on a front, " I love you, too" she said, with so much love and care, " I got to go, I will call you soon as I can" she said, as she step out of the cab

" Okay, I love you again" he said, as he hung on the phone, then pick up a picture of him and Peyton that Haley took at Brooke's wedding four months ago.

* * *

Peyton enters tric she sat her bags down, then walked over to Julian, Nathan, Skills, when were blowing up balloons,

"hey guys" Peyton said, as she sat down beside Nathan, she started to help them blow up the balloons

" I'm glad you are here, Luke is going to be so happy, he really misses you" Nathan said, as he gives her a side way hug

" yeah, he's all mood in stuff, because we all got a woman, and his is 3,000 miles away, he brings the party now, with all his crying girl drama" Skills said, as he shakes his head , laughing

" Hey, leave him alone, I misses him just as much, I think it cute, when he is all Moody, it makes me love him more" Peyton said, as she stood up in put her hands on her hips

" yeah, course you would" Skills said,

" If you miss him, so much why don't you come home than, you two can be together everyday" Nathan said, as he locked eyes with Peyton.

Peyton was about to answer, when she saw Haley walk in, With Brooke right behind her, Peyton smile as she looks at her two friends

" wow, Haley are you sure it's not twins" Peyton teased, as she tried to hug her,

" shut up, " Haley said, as she hit Peyton's arm really hard

" damn Hales, I was just joking," Peyton said, as she rub her arm

" Brooke, wow, you to loo

" DON'T YOU DARE FINISH THAT SENTENCE P. SAWYER, I WILL HIT YOU TEN TIMES HARD THE NALEY OVER THERE" Brooke said, as she wink at Haley.

" Okay, I will never bring your stomachs up again." Peyton said, as she notice the guys backing away, she laughed," so is everything ready for tonight"

yeah, everything is ready, he has know Idea, Nathan is going to bring him here, after the game, I figure you can stay at Brooke's so he doesn't know your in town" Haley said, as she tried to sat down

" oh, no I have a place to stay, " Peyton said, as she help Haley sit

" Peyton, you are not staying in a hotel, I won't let you" Brooke said, as she sat beside Haley

" Brooke, look I kinda have something plan for Lucas, and me tonight, " Peyton said, as her face turn a little shade of pink

" oh, we understand," Haley said,

" wait, why a hotel?" Brooke ask, she watched as Peyton arched her eye brow " oh, wait you guy haven't had sex yet," she asked, in shock voice

" Shut up, Brooke," Peyton whisper, hoping no one hear," no we haven't, okay, we wanted to wait till we were completely in love, he told me he didn't just want sex with me he wanted to make love with me, "she said, with a smile,

"Peyton, this is amazing!" Haley exclaims.

" Okay, Hales I'm happy to that Peyton going to get some tonight, but you are a little to happy," Brooke said, laughing

" No Brooke, that's not what I meant, Peyton's in love, didn't you get that, Haley said, in a sweet , caring voice

" you are, you are in love with Lucas," Brooke asked, in a gentle caring voice

" Yeah, I'm it's amazing feeling, I can't wait to tell him, he is all I think about, I miss him so much, I can't wait to be in his arms, he makes me feel so safe." she said, smiling

" OH! Peyton your grown up, I'm so happy for you, " Brooke said, as she hugged her friend

" Okay, look I need to go finish some stuff up, so I will see you guys tonight," Peyton said, as she hugged Haley,

Brooke and Haley, Julian, finished getting ready, Nathan and Skills left to go help Lucas for the game tonight, Peyton went to get everything ready for what she pray will be amazing night.

* * *

Nathan text Haley to let her know that they were on there way, Lucas was happy the team won, but he didn't really feel like celebrate, he just wanted to go home in call Peyton. He wanted to hear her voice. They pull up to tric, Lucas put on his fake smile, as he followed his brother inside the club, Nathan knew Lucas didn't want to be here, he knew that fake smile anyway, but he knew once he seen Peyton, everything would be alright. Nathan open the door, Lucas walked in

" SURPRISE" everyone yelled " HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"WOW!" he said, as he looked at all his friends, he was surprise, he slowly walked over to Haley in kissed her cheeks and then Brooke's

" you guys didn't have to do this," he said, as he looked around " but thank you " he looked around again, praying he will see those beautiful green eyes, but he didn't

Haley and Brooke both watched as he thank people, and hugged them, They knew he was looking for Peyton, he look so unhappy,

" hey dawg, Happy birthday, man " Skills said, as he hugged him, " Luke, it's your birthday, don't look so down man,"

" I'm not down, this is amazing, really it is, I just" he paused

" wish Peyton was here," Haley asked, in sympathy voice

He nods his head, " yeah, but I understand how much her job means to her, and help much she loves her job" he said, in a voice same sympathy voice Haley used.

" not as much as you do, I love you more," Peyton said, as she walked out from behind the bar, she heard everything he said, if broke her heart ,

He turn around, and smile at his green eye beauty, she smile at him as walked over to him wrapping her arms around his waist

" I missed you so much," she said, as she reached up in blush her lips to his. He kissed her back full of love

" I missed you too," he said, as they pull apart, smiling at each other.

" okay, everyone let's dance," naley said, as he lead Haley to the dance floor, followed by the rest, They dance, laugh, talk sung, They just had a good time. A couple hours later , Haley and Nathan decide to leave, she was pretty exhaust, everyone slowly started to leave one by one.

" well, our you ready," Lucas asked, his girlfriend, as he pull her down on his lap.

" yeah, I guess it time to give you your present, " Peyton said, as she kissed his cheek

" I don't really need anything, you been here is enough for me" He said, so sweet and tender, Peyton heart was soaring

" Come on, I want to take you some where" she said, as she pull him out of the chair, then into her car.

* * *

Lucas look around as the pull into a long drive way, He wasn't sure what was going on, He watched as she got out of the car,

" come on," she said, as she held out her hand, for him, he gladly took her hand, They walked into a big beautiful house.

" what do you think" she asked, as she turn around to wrap her arms around his neck.

" It's nice, but why are we here," he asked , as he pull her closer

" well, this place is were, my parents in I used to go before, my mom die," she paused, " I really missed this place, so i thought that if was time to come back up here, I want you to see what this place means to me. I want to share all the little thing with you, come on" she said, as she leaded them up the stairs

He follow her into a big room the lights were turn now, there was slow music playing, in the he notice the candles, She turn around , then locked eyes with him. she smile her biggest smile,

" I went to see my dad a couple weeks ago, I need someone to talk to," She said, as she started to pacing back in fourth

" well you do have me, Peyton I love you, you could of come to me for anything," he said, as he stop her from pacing

" I know, but if was about you," she watched as his face fell, " Lucas, baby, it's nothing bad, I asked my dad what falling in love was like" she paused" he said, when you were little spinning around very fast thinking you were going to fall, that's what falling in love feels like, only you wouldn't fall because he's there to catch you." she grab his hands, " I'm in love with you, Lucas, because I know if I feel like I going to fall, you will be there to catch me. " she said, as a couple of tears fall down her face

Lucas smile he lift her chin, then he gently wiped away her tears, he kissed he cheeks, then her forehead, her nose, then press his lips to hers. " I'm so in love with you too, Peyton, you mean everything to me. "

" you mean everything to me too, Lucas, pressed his body to hers and they stood in the middle of the dark room, his hands carefully holding her hips, her hands on his wrists, fingers loosely circling them, his lips resting on her forehead. Peyton kept her gaze cast downward and, dipping his head so he could look into her large beautiful green eyes, Lucas smiled at her, reassuring.

"You okay?" he asked, his voice husky and tender. She nodded and then smiled shyly. " I want you to make love to me"

" I thought you're never ask?" he teased, as his lips found her again ,She sighed into his mouth and Lucas's tongue slid across hers - soft, tender, searching. Their tongues dueled, slipping into a sensual rhythm that was becoming automatic, as if it was natural a neutral scent, compared to others in the olfactory realm, but here, mixed in with the heady scent of this girl, it was richness and delight personified. He breathed her in deeply.

Moving his hands upon her, he at first brought them down to squeeze her buttocks and then slid them up to rest tentatively around her ribcage, just below her breasts, his large hands almost entirely encircling her slim torso. Her tank top was thin and flimsy; she was not wearing a bra. When he glided a hand up slowly to tentatively cup one breast, her nipple hard and straining against his palm, it was as if there was barely any material there. He moved his lips to the nape of her neck to taste her skin as he unhurriedly traced circles around her nipple with a gentle thumb. He heard the hitch in Peyton's breathing and felt her sliding her own arms around his waist, her hands opening up on his back, pulling him closer.

"Lucas," she breathed, her tone a mixture of want and wonderment. "I want you, more than ever"

"Mmmhmm," he agreed, moving his lips up to just below her ear, kissing the sensitive spot behind it and then up further to nip at the lobe. Meanwhile, at her breast, he tenderly rolled the sensitive nub between caressing fingers.

He lift her up, she wrap her long legs around him, he carried her gently lowered her onto the bed. He took of his shirt throwing behind him ,Peyton sat up so he could pull hers off, she lay back down, smiling up at him. He spread himself on top of her as they lay horizontally on the bed.

"Mm, Lucas? Lucas?" Peyton moaned as Lucas kissed her neck avidly.

"Yeah" He replied breathless still spreading wet kisses over her neck,

He moved his hands from her hips up over the sides of her stomach, and placed them on her breasts and he began to massage them. He lowered his head to her right breast and began to suck on it slowly. Peyton moaned as he did so, his hands moved down to her waist as he continued to suck on her hardened nipple. Peyton moaned louder while biting her bottom lip. She placed her hands in Lucas's hair and pulled his head up level with hers and he begun to kiss her jaw line. "Lucas..." She moaned he knew exactly what she wanted. He raised himself up, but still hovering his body over her. He wrapped his arms around her upper body and she responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. He lifted her up and moved her slightly, so they were lying diagonally on the bed. He settled her down and started to kiss her on the lips before moving to her neck then her chest to her stomach creating a trail of wet kisses all the way down her hot body. He slowed himself for a moment to watch her chest rise and fall again over and unbutton her jeans, sliding them down her fine leg he love so much,

He began kissing around her navel until he finally reached his destination between her legs. He kissed both sides of her inner thighs. He hooked his fingers both side of her panties and pulled them slowly down her legs and threw them on the floor. He stared at her perfect naked body before him until before he bent down and began to lick her wetness. He inserted his tongue into her slowly and she moaned hoarsely. He gripped the insides of both of her knees with his palms and spread them was wide as they would go.

"Mmm... you're really bendy" he laughed before moving his lips to her most sensitive button. He began sucking on her giving her as much pleasure as he possibly could, and it seemed like it was working because Peyton was starting the rock her hips beneath him.

"Oh... Lucas!" Peyton cried out. She moved her hands into Lucas's hair and pushed down on his head to make him suck harder. She arched her back and begun moving her hips up and down in a faster pace. "Lucas...mm, mm" she cried.

"Yeah?" he mumbled raising his head to look up at her,

"No don't stop..." as she said those words Lucas repositioned his head and begun suck on her again.

"Oh My God! Harder, mm, harder!" she screamed as she felt her orgasm rise, she moved her hips faster in even strokes, while gripping onto his head with her hands, giving herself more pleasure than she could handle. Lucas inserted a finger into her, and begun to move it in and out. This was way too much for Peyton and she begun to scream more loudly and more incessantly. Suddenly she felt her impending orgasm peek, and she started to rock her hips faster and in bigger strokes. The way she was rocking underneath Lucas made the headboard of her bed bang against the wall, the more she moved the harder and louder it would bang. With one hand still in Lucas's hair she moved the other up and over her head and gripped onto the top of her headboard to try and control the banging, but it only made it worse by the pressure she was putting on it.

"Mm, mm, mm, Luc..." She screamed louder and when she felt herself reach her climax. She closed her eyes before tensing her whole body and gripped onto Lucas's head pushing him harder onto her as she screamed as loud as she possibly could. She could feel him sucking and taking in her cum with his wet slippery lips as she continued to ride out her intense orgasm.

"Mm, Lucas that was..." she whispered breathlessly as she came down from her high. Lucas gave her a few last kisses around her swollen haven and all over her inner thighs. He stared at her as he kissed his way back up to her face. He began to kiss her on her lips reaching his tongue inside her mouth, so she could taste herself inside him.

"... Amazing?" He asked while pulling his lips away from hers.

"Yeah" she replied with a smile.

As Lucas remained lying on top of her kissing her neck slowly, allowing her some time to catch her breath. Suddenly Peyton began moving beneath him and before he could respond she pushed him off her and motioned him onto his back. She lifted herself above him to straddle his hips. As she sat on top of him completely naked he placed both his hands on her waist and lifted his hips up slowly so she could feel his already full erection against her wetness. She began to rub herself against him before leaning down and kissing his lips passionately. She continued to rock back and forth against his erection that was caged away inside his boxers. As she did so Lucas started to rub his hands up and down her back and sides, before moving his hands down to her buttocks squeezing them gently. She continued to kiss him hungrily, before moving down to his neck then his nipple which she sucked on for a moment. She then worked her way down to his navel just like he had done moments before. She clenched her tiny fingers around the waist line of his boxers and pulled them down his legs, before tossing them on the floor with hers. She scanned his body with her eyes before stopping at his fully grown mast that lay before her. Smiling she reached down and cupped it with her hand and began pulling it up and down slowly. As she held his manhood in her hand she Lean down and began sucking on his balls using her tongue. Lucas reached down and entangled his hands in her loose curly hair. She smiled know exactly what to do. She raised her head over his erection, and stared at him for a moment smiling, before returning to her obligation. She inserted his tip into her mouth Lucas moaned at this action and began to stoke her hair in response. She ran her tongue over the tip of his head and licked his pre cum that was glistening in front of her. She closed her mouth around his end and slowly took his cock into her mouth. She began to move her head up and down sucking hard on his manhood. The more she sucked the deeper he went into her mouth. Lucas gripped onto Peyton head and glided her up and down lightly. She didn't really need much guidance as she was excellent at this undertaking. Lucas began moving his hips up and down in time with Peyton's strokes. He peered down at her whilst she was still sucking him off, his cock was glistening with her wetness, he could hear to sucking sound she created while moving faster over his cock. He began to moan more loudly with every stroke. By this point Peyton had already taken him deep inside her mouth, she continued to suck on him as fast as she could. He always loved it when Peyton preformed deep throat she was so experienced, and knew exactly how to pleasure him.

"Mm, Baby?" Lucas moaned huskily while feeling the pleasure she was giving him.

"Mm?" she replied, as she continued to suck,

"If you carry o... On..." he stuttered as he felt his orgasm raise "... I'm gonna... cum" he continued as he released his hands from her head.

Lucas peered up at him and opened her mouth moving it away from his mast smiling "Ok" She said. She licked him one last time before venturing her way up his body with her lips. She finally reached his mouth and began kissing him fervently. Suddenly she stopped and stared at him.

"What?" he asked while rubbing his hands over her back.

While she saddled him she reached over him to the right and grabbed the condom . As she reached over him he begun to kiss her chest that was lingering above him.

She moved back down to his face level and waved the condom in front of him. "Condom?" She said giggling.

"Mmm" He replied while flashing his dreamy eyes and smile at her.

"Shut up and put it on Lucas!" She laughed as she lifted herself off him.

He stared at her as she backed away from him slowly. He ripped open the condom packet and rolled it onto his erection with such dexterity. Once the condom was on he reached forward and grabbed Peyton by the arms pulling her to him before flipping her onto her back. She giggled in response, and laughed loudly as he started to tickle her up and down her sides.

"Lucas..." She whispered as she wrapped her arms around Lucas's neck "Lucas...Ha-Ha, stop it!" she giggled as he continued to tickle and bite her neck "STOP!" She shouted while pushing him away.

"Sorry" He apologized smiling at her.

He leaned down again to kiss her softly on the lips before moving across to her jaw line, down to her shoulder and he then positioned his head in the crook of her neck. She crossed her arms around the back of his neck tightly and tangled her fingers in his hair as he began to move his hand over her body. While keeping his head in the crook of her neck he lifted up onto his knees and moved his hands from her ribs down over her stomach and glided them underneath her butt holding on tight to her firm cheeks. She reacted by arching her back into him and lifting herself so he could feel her breasts caressed against his chest. He then moved both hands underneath her thighs and lifted her legs around his waist. By this point Peyton was becoming more and more aroused as every second went by. Lucas could hear her moaning into his ear as he positioned himself at her entrance. He took his manhood in his hand and gently soothed it up and down her opening slowly wiping all her wetness on to him. He let out a moan, and Peyton began to breathe more heavily. Lucas lifted his head from her neck and kissed her chest as it moved up and down unhurriedly. He looked up at her, Peyton's eyes were closed, Lucas smile, " Peyton, baby open your eyes," she open them slowly they locked eyes," I want to look in your eyes, when we become one," he stoke her cheer than kissed her fore head " you are so beautiful, Peyton," he whisper as he entered her He slowly pulled out of her and let out a moan. He placed a hand underneath her ass and pushed into her once more. He began to move slowly at first while he built up his pace Peyton started to move her hips in sync with his and they both began to pace up and down more rapidly, moaning and breathing heavily into each other's ear.

"Oh My God" She whispered into his ear before kissing his neck.

"Mmm" He groaned as he speeded up his pace moving faster and faster deep inside her.

"Oh, oh, oh... Mm, mmmmm... Oh, oh" she screamed as slammed into her hard and fast. It was unlike anything she had ever experienced before. It felt so unreal, so hot, like a crazy rollercoaster ride and she never wanted it to end. Suddenly felt her orgasm arise, and she gripped onto Lucas's back as hard as she could not feeling guilty at all by the pain she must be causing him. Who cared he was giving this to her as she was returning the favour, She didn't think he would care in the morning.

"Oh my god. Peyt, mm, you're so tight... Mm" he whispered breathlessly into her ear while continuing to slam into her. He then lifted his chest up from hers and held himself with it hands. He lifted one of her legs up and pushed it against her stomach, trying to get a better angle so he could enter her even more. He did the same with her other leg and pushed her knees down into the bed. She Lean her feet onto his shoulders while he push her knees further down into the bed.

"Mm, Lucas, ohh, ohh..." she moaned loudly, before he leaned down and closed his mouth around hers to stop her from screaming so loud. "Peyt. Shh!" he moaned into her mouth. His smiling mouth was wide open millimetres away from hers. He was trying to kiss her but he was too distracted by the tight feeling around his manhood. "Lucas..." she moaned into his open mouth "... I can't" she panted before he kissed her again. As he continued to move within her, he raised his hand from her waist and moved it up to her head to brush her sweat covered hair from her face.

"Mm... Ohh" He moaned as he felt Peyton clench around him, her inner muscles begun to contract around his manhood and he knew that she was going to cum any second. Meredith moved one of her hands from Lucas's shoulder and placed it between her legs and began to rub her cit vigorously so her climax would come fast and hard. Lucas noticed what she was doing and moved her fingers away to finish the job himself. She squeezed her fingers into his back, as she moved up and down. Suddenly a strong force over came her and she cum around him. Screaming to high heaven she buried her face in the crook of his neck to try and quieten herself down. Lucas moved his fingers from her clit to her breast were he started massage them tenderly. She rode out her orgasm by moaning and screaming underneath him, Lucas suddenly felt a rush of adrenaline, and a feeling that he knew all too well by now. He was going to cum soon; he slowed his pace down but not much just enough to make sure he would not cum anytime soon. As Peyton came down from her orgasmic high she looked at him in the eyes and kissed him passionately. He lifted himself up so he was hovering over her, and he let her legs down for a much needed rest.

"Mm, thank you, thank you" she panted breathlessly as she reached up to kiss him on the lips. He suddenly extracted himself from her a little bit, but still keeping himself inside her, then he push back into her in one quick smooth motion.

"Oh!" She moaned while tilting her head back.

He kissed her burning sweaty chest, and then began to move his lips up her throat and over her cheek and finally finishing on her mouth. Peyton stared at him for a moment, smiling.

"What?" Lucas asked as he watched Peyton as she bit her bottom lip, and reached up to kiss him. Slowly and passionately she caressed his lips with her mouth, and before he knew it Peyton pushed up on his chest and flipped him over so he was lying next to her. She turned to face him and stretched her leg over his body and straddled him. Lucas stared up at her glowing body, he then raised his hands as brushed her hair from her face before pulling her head down to kiss her tenderly on the lips.

"Mm, ha-ha" she giggled, while playing with his hair above his forehead.

"You're really giggly today." He smiled as he placed his hands around her waist.

"I'm just happy, that I'm here with you." She smiled before pulling away and sitting up straight on top of him. She took his fully erect manhood in her hand and slowly guided it to her entrance. Lifting herself up slightly she gripped onto Lucas's shoulders then lowered herself onto his cock taking it in with one sift motion. "Mm..." she moaned as she felt him inside her. She began to move up and down along his huge hardened mast moaning with every stroke.

"Oh Pety..." Lucas groaned as he felt her muscles contract around him. He began to rock his hips in time with Peyton's steady pace. She leaned back slightly and started using the rolling motion on top of him. She suddenly came forward and leaned down to kiss his chest, and then neck as she continued to move rapidly on top of him. She gradually started to bring up the pace of her movements by clutching onto the top of her headboard for leverage. She began to move faster and faster on top of him making him moan with every glide. He wrapped a hand around the back of her head and pulled her down to his level.

"Turn around!" he whispered breathlessly.

Peyton smiled at him an in return and lifted herself off him and turned onto her hands and knees. Lucas lifted himself up and positioned himself behind her. He placed his hands around her waist and pulled her backwards against his hard cock. "Mm... Luke..." she moaned as she felt him at her wet entrance. He then pushed himself inside her making her yelp out in pleasure. He began to move more swiftly inside her pushing as far in her as he could get. She screamed when she felt him hit her cervix slightly. She didn't know whether she was screaming in pain or in delight, and she knew that she would be in so much pain in the morning but she didn't care.

"Oh, Oh, Oh" Lucas moaned as he felt her tighten around him once more, he ran his hand up and down her back massaging her as he went along.

"Luke... Mm, Mm, I... oh god" she screamed trying to finish her sentence but her orgasm overcame her

".....yesssssss, yessss, she continued.

Lucas knew he was close he could feel his long awaiting climax rise, he began move harder and faster within her to build up his orgasm. Peyton was driving him crazy with her screaming, he suddenly clenched her hips with such force and he began to move them forwards and backwards, gliding her along his budging mast.

"Harder, harder" She screamed as he slammed himself inside her. Suddenly Lucas felt his cock twitch inside her and he gripped onto her hips and slamming into her one last time before spilling himself inside her.

"Oh!baby, yesssss, God you feel so good" he groaned as he emptied himself within her.

He collapses next to her, smiling blissfully. Reaching for her hand, he entwines their fingers. She scoots closer, putting her head on his shoulder as he wraps his free arm around her and kisses her forehead.

" that was........" she said

"Incredible," he supplies, still panting. "Amazing? Out of this world?"

" yeah, I could really get use to doing that every night" He leans in and they share a tender kiss.

" Wait, what do you mean, every night. I mean I would love to to make love to you every day, wake up with you in my arms, but that's kinda impossiable, you know, you are in LA, I hear missing you," he said, with a little frown

She smile at him, then kiss him again, They broke from their kiss and Lucas nuzzled his nose against hers. " I love you, Lucas so much,

" I love you too, Peyton, more than you ever know" he pull her closer

" Lucas, I'm ready to come home" she said, with a big smile

" you mean that?" he askes as he sat up

" yeah, I quit my job yesterday, I ready to start the next chapter in my life with you, I brought you here, because my dad gave this place to me. I was wondering if you would like to move in with me?" she asked, holing her breath, she relaxed when she seen the smile on his face.

" I want everything with you, Peyton," he said, with love in his eyes

" me to" she whisper " now let's go again" she winked, at him as she pull him back on top of her.

* * *

Well here is my final chapter, I was thinking I might do a epilogue, like maybe what I would like to happen to years from now, I don't sure, anyways thanks for all the readier who followed though with this fiction, thanks for all your reviews. Let me know, what you think, thanks again.


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay, I know I said that I was finished with this story, but I couldn't sleep so I though, what the hell, I guess I could write** **epilogue**,** . Just to give everyone an idea what what would of happen If I kept writing, So I hope you like it. Thanks to all my reader's and all the reviews. I really would like to thank the ones who stay with me from the beginning.**

**kylielink**

**LPLover87 **

**tar heels superstar**

**lukenpeyton4ever**

**RJMoonspell4 **

**jamyj30 **

**Tweetiebird86**

**Okay first I wanted to give you a little info, on were everyone is,**

**

* * *

**

Two years later, Nathan in Haley are still married, They have twin two year old twin boys, James Lucas Scott & Joshua Nathan Scott, Nathan is still playing with the bobcats, Haley is a full time teacher at Tree Hill High,

Brooke and Julian are still married too, They have a one year old daughter Peyton Haley Baker, Brooke is very successful designer, Julian is still doing movies,

Lucas and Peyton are still going stronger, they are now engaged,( _there will be a flash back to the night he purposed )_Lucas is the coach of the ravens, Peyton open up her own record label, with the help of Brooke, She has signed four bands,

* * *

Peyton was sitting in her office, Looking at her ring she was thrilled, she was scared too, a Lot was happening, she felt like it was happening to fast, She loves Lucas very much, they have been together for two and a half years . Now she is planning a wedding, She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't notice anyone coming into her office.

" Hey baby" Lucas said, as he walked over to her, " you okay," he asked, noticing she jump when she heard his voice

" yeah, I was just thinking," she said, smiling at him, standing up to wrap her arms around his neck, bring him into a very passionate kiss.

" wow!, I think I should come by every day , If I'm going to get a hello like that," he joked, " so do you want to tell me, why you were so zone out," he asked, as his hands run up in down her sides

" nothing, I was just thinking," she said, as she looked down at her ring, she smiled " I love you,"

" good, I love you too," he said, as he run his finger over the ring on her left hand " we got engaged last night, " he said, in a low voice

" I know , I was there" she teased, " why are you acting so surprised" she asked, as she comb her fingers though his hair.

" I just can't believe you said yes, I was so worried you were going to say we were moving to fast" he admitted.

" Lucas, we have been together over two years now, I love you, I want everything with you, I want to marry you as soon as possible.

" me too, I say the end of the month, " he smile " I don't want a long engagement, I want you as my wife now," he kissed her forehead

" Lucas, that's in three weeks, who can planned a wedding that short time, I don't think I..............

He pressed his lips to hers, Her mouth opens slightly and he respond by sneaking his tongue through;. She responds by thrusting her tongue forward and Lucas hands find her hair and suddenly, it's like time and space stop. She pulled away.

" what was that for?" Peyton asked, as she tried to catch her Breath.

" I just wanted to taste your lips, I love it when your rambling babe" he smiled " I want to marry you, I know with Brooke and Haley's help you can plan an amazing wedding in three weeks, money is no problem"

" I guess your right, I going to take some time off of work to plan our special day, So " she said, as she look over at the calender " March 28, is exactly fifteen days away, that's they day I want to be come Mrs. Scott"

" I can't wait, I love you, I got to go meet skillz," Lucas said as he kissed her once again

" yeah, well I have a lunch date, I still haven't told them we are engaged," she admitted

" what, hell I thought you would of call them first thing this morning," He replied

"well, lets, see we just got engaged last night, then we spent the morning make love," she blush " in then I came her,

" they are going to be happy right?" he asked, unsure

" coarse, they love you, not as much as I do" she teased " I love you, go back to work, I'll see you tonight" they kissed once again before he left.

* * *

Brooke and Haley walked in to Peyton's office. Peyton smile big at her two best friends. Brooke sat on the couch , Haley sat beside her, Peyton walked over to them.

" Here , " Brooke said, as she handed Peyton her chicken sandwich

" thanks" Peyton said, as she sat the sandwich down

" are you not hungry" Haley asked

" Oh yeah, I just thought we should talk first" Peyton said,

" oh, okay, what's going on P" Brooke asked, " dose this have something to do with your boyfriend, what do he do now?'

" Okay, It does have something to do with my boyfriend, well he isn't my boyfriend anymore" Peyton answered, she bite her lip as she watched her two best friends mouths drop

" what, what happen you two were all over each other yesterday," Haley asked, in a shocked voice " I don't understand, he is so happy, so were you i...........

" Haley, calm down" Peyton interred her

" calm down, what did you do Peyton?" Brooke asked " he loves you, you guys were hap......

" Hey, can I talk, " Peyton sighed " I was trying to tell you guys, that he is no longer my boyfriend because, he is my fiancee now." she finished as she show them her left hand, smiling

"**OH! MY GOD! "**they yelled, both girls jump off the couch, grabbing Peyton's left hand, all three girls were jump up and down yelling," he sure got good taste" Brooke said, "' It's a emerald-cut three stone. two - point five carat diamond, this is very expensive ring It looks like it's from Tiffany's, man he got good taste, but how did he afford it, he is only a high school basketball coach"

" Okay first, wow I can't believe you know so much about a ring just by looking at it," Peyton said "anyways I love this ring, I would love it even if it was smaller, I mean i.........wait how expense?

" let's just say about twenty thousand, maybe a little under or over," Brooke said, as she sat back down on the couch,

" WOW! that is way to much," Peyton said, as she took the ring off, she lay it down on her desk, " I can't wear this" she sighed " I'll just give it back to him tonight"

" **NO,"** both girls yelled, Haley walked over to the desk, she pick up the ring, Peyton I love you, but right now you are begin pig headed," she took the ring in put it back in Peyton's hand

" Yeah, Peyto................

" Brooke, shut up, " Haley said, as she turn to her other friend " let me handle this you are the reason, she took the ring off in the first place." she said, as she narrowed her eyes to Brooke's .

" fine" Brooke said, as she pretend to zipper her mouth shut, then crossed her arms over her chest,

" anyways" Haley said, shaking her head at Brooke's childish behavior" Lucas, loves you, you love him, you were so happy about this ring, when you first told us, so why does it matter how much he spent on it?"

" I don't know, I do love this ring" she said, as she held it up towards her face," I just." she paused as she thought back to her conversation with Lucas earlier today "_money is no problem"_ she wondered what he meant by that.

" Peyton, you okay, ?" Haley asked, as she snapped her fingers in front of Peyton's face , " earth to Peyton"

" yeah, " she said, snapping back to reality, " I'm sorry, your right Haley's, It doesn't matter what the ring cost all that matters is the I marrying the man That I love, and three weeks" she whisper the last part.

Brooke and Haley nodded there heads, " wait, why three weeks"

" your pregnant" Brooke said, arching her eye brow,

"NO, well I don't know" she sighed," I look up the symptoms on-line, I got them all, but I haven't took a test or anything," she sat down beside Brooke" I've made appointment with my doctor for Friday afternoon.

" wow, this is amazing, wait if you don't know your pregnant yet, why do you want to get married, so fast" Haley asked, " dose Lucas, know that you might be.

" no, he doesn't I wanted to wait till I was hundred percent sure, and as for wanting to get married so soon, we both don't want a long engagement,she paused,"so we thought with the help of my two best friends, we could plan a prefect wedding by March 28 th, what do you say?"

" I would love to help, " Brooke said, as she side way hugged Peyton, " I get started on your dress, if you want me to make it?"

" duh, there is no one else I would want to design my dress" Peyton smile, " which means you should go get started on it now, you have a wedding dress to design, and two maid of honor dresses, a flower girl dress for my favorite goddaughter," Peyton said, smiling

" you want my baby, to be your flower girl," Brooke asked, as the tears burn her eyes " thank you, wait you said two maid of honor dresses, why do you need two?"

" because I have two best friends, " she said as she reach for Brooke and Haley's hands, " I love you guys, like sisters, you guys are the reason I found Lucas, you two made me give Lucas a chance, I'm glad you pushed me, because I'm so freaking happy right now" Peyton said, as the tears she was holding back couldn't be helled any longer.

" we are so happy, that your happy, and we will be honored to be your maid of honor's " Haley said, speaking for Brooke who was to emotional,

" good, because I want James and Joshua to be the ring boys" Peyton said, Haley's mouth dropped, she was now getting as emotionally as Brooke, all she could do was nodded her head, smiling, The three of them sat there crying for a god ten minutes or so.

" I need to get back to work," Haley said, as she started to wipe her eyes, " I can't show up looking like this" she laughed," but before I go can, you please tell me how he proposed,

" Oh yeah, I want to know to, was it, sweet with romance, was it out of the blue kinda thing," Brooke asked as she sat up drying her eyes

Peyton smile as she thought about last night," it was sweet, it was the most amazing moment in my life" she whisper

**flashes back**

_Peyton walked into her and Lucas's beach home. she was exhausted her feet were killing her, All she wanted was to take her shoes off and, take a hot bath. She walked into the kitchen. She flip though the mail, then took her shoes off she throw them in the corner, She felt a breeze ,she looked over in seen the side door open. She slowly walked out the door then down to the end of the deck, she then seen rose pedals that started on the steps. She walked down the steps following the red rose pedals. She was in the middle of the beach. When she finally looked up._

_" wow, " was all she could say, There was a blanket covered in pink roses, and white candles making a heart around the blanket, there was a bottle of her favorite wine, she notice the two glasses with two plate that were covered, by a towel. She smile as she felt two stronger arms wrap around her thin waist,_

_" Hey Beautiful" Lucas said, in a husky voice, he kissed her neck " I missed you, " he said as he continued to lay kisses down her neck. She slowly move around still in his arms, then wrap her arms around his neck " what is all this for" she asked, He smile " what I can't do something nice for my girl?" he asked giving her a wink_

_Peyton laugh , you did something nice for me last month, remember?, she asked, as she pecked his lips, you gave me the best valentine day ever, I loved spending that whole day with you, I love making love to you all day,"she blushed a little, " I love the heart locket you give me with our picture in it," she moved her right hand down to play with the locket around her neck," most of all I just love you," she whisper, pecking his lips again._

_" well that was all your Valentine gifts, that was a Holiday thing, I don't need a Holiday to show you how much I love you, he smile,"I woke up this morning. I laid there watching you sleep, you have been so busy, with the label, I'm so proud of you! "he paused" I just wanted to do something nice for my girl" he said, as she lean up in_ _cupped his face and kissed him deeply. Their tongues entangled slowly. mmmm. Lucas moans as he pulled her closer, " baby,"Lucas said, against her lips, " as much as i would love to continue this we have to stop,"he said, as he pulled away " come on" he lead her over to the blanket he then help her down, " this is really sweet, thank you baby,"she said, as she took a slip her wine then she remember she shouldn't drink any of it tonight. " your welcome babe, I'll do anything for you." he said, as he lean over in placed a sweet kiss on her lips. They sat there laughing, and talking, sharing little kisses here in there._

_A little while later, " come on" he said as he helped her up. "were are we going." she asked smiling, He picked her up " your see" he whisper against her ear. He carried her in to the house up the stairs, he stopped in front of their bedroom door. " I love you" he said, as he kissed her prefect lips. " I love you too" she whisper against his prefect lips. He slowly open the door," Lucas..........." she grasp as they enter the room. "twenty- nine dozens red rose's, a dozen for ever month we have been together, the best twenty-nine months of my life" he whisper, as he puts her down. She stand still in the middle of their bedroom. Tears burn her eyes, as she looked around at the pink in white candles all around the room, the rose's pedals covering the their queen size's bed. the white monkey holding a heart that said I love you, Peyton was speechless, she couldn't move, no one has ever done anything like this for her before, then on the other hand she has never met anyone like Lucas Scott, she slowly turn around, the tears that have been burning her eyes, were now coming down, she wrap her arms around his neck " this is beautiful, you are amazing, you know that, I love you so much," she said, as she kissed him deeply, Lucas pulled back away from her smiling, " Peyton, I'll do anything for you, I love you, you are my world," he whispered with so much love, she lean up in capture his lips again, this time with more passion, _

_" Peyton, as much as I would love to continue this amazing kiss, we have to stop" he paused " just a minute, " he said, noticing the look of confusion of her face " Look I had something for you," he said, as he rested his fore head against hers. "Lucas, you have given me enough, I don't need gifts, I just love spending time with you." she said, looking him in his sky blue eyes full of so much love for her. " I know, baby, I do, but I love you, and I have been wanting to do this for awhile, so if you would please, sit down," he said, as he walked her over to the bed, she sat down smiling up at him. _

_Lucas clear his throat, closed his eyes, preparing himself for what was about to happen, he was scared, but the moment he open his eyes , and looked down into Peyton's sea green soulful eyes, he wasn't afraid anymore. "I kept thinking about how much I love talking to you,...How beautiful you are, How your whole face's lites up with you smile, How much I love your laugh, I daydream about you off and on,"he pause, than kneel down in front of her,then he started to talk again " replaying pieces of our conversation,, I've memorized your face," he then traced his index's finger around her face, " The way you look at me......." he kissed her sweetly on the lips, " when we make love," he smiled, "neither one of us knows what the future holds, but I do know one thing for sure, I don't want a future without you, you are the best thing to ever happen to me, I want everything with you, Peyton I love you, and I promise to love you the rest of my life" he said as he reached into his pocket, pulling out the little black box. He watched as her hand flew to her mouth, he smiled, " Peyton, will you marry me?" he watched as a tear ran down her cheek, his life hung on what the tear meant. _

_" yes, yes, oh god, yes" she cried " I love you, so much, I want everything to Lucas, I do," she smiled down at him, as he placed the ring on her finger_

_" I love you too, Peyton, I promise, this is forever," he said, as he lean up in kissed her slowly pushing her against the bed, " now, let me show you how much" he whisper against her neck. _

**_end of flashback_**

* * *

WOW!" Haley said, as she stood up, " Nathan should get some advice off of Lucas, that was so,.....

" beautiful, amazing, indescribable" Brooke said, as she also stood up, " well thanks, for sharing, and for leaving out the other stuff that happen after you said yes" Brooke winked to a red face Peyton," okay, I need to get going to started on the dresses,"

" yeah, me too" Haley said, as the three girls hugged, then went there separated ways,

* * *

Later that night Peyton was laying in bed, taking to Brooke and Haley on three-way, When Lucas walked into the room. Smiling as he see his girl, already for bed.

"Brooke, I sure it looks great, " Peyton said, as she winked at her man, " I will be over first thing in the morning, than you can measure me, "

" okay,I have some idea's for mine and Haley's dresses to," Brooke said, " you need to come over to Haley's"

" I will try, I do work tomorrow, I can't just take the day off like the two of you," Haley joked

" Well I'm sorry that I'm my own boss" Peyton laughed, as Lucas climbed in bed, he kissed her neck, than laid his head on her chest, Peyton smile down at him,

" Oh! Hales, for the love off god, just call in sick tomorrow, it wouldn't kill you" Brooke joked back, knowing that Haley would never do something like that.

" okay, you right," Haley said, laughing at the silence of her two friends

" what Haley James wants to call in sick, " Brooke mocked " I didn't think you have it in you"

" Well I'm not really feeling good anyhow so I will be there, right after I drop the boys off at daycare" Haley sighed

" Okay, I will see you guys in the morning, " Peyton said, as she ran her fingers thought Lucas's soft hair, " I love you both, goodnight" she replied, then hanging up before either could get a word out. " hard day baby," she asked, she continue to comb though his hair, with one hand, then stroke his cheek with the other one.

"yeah, we lost tonight, because damn fight broke out, " he paused, then smile as his fiancee kissed the top of his head " I'm sorry, I wish I was there, "

He looked up at her, " it's okay, I know it takes alot of time to plan a wedding," he lean up in kissed her," I love you, beside I'm just happy to come home in see my baby, waiting for me," he smiles" now, where else will I be, you know I can't fall asleep with out you next to me," she sighed " I don't know what I 'm going to do Friday night, she frown down at him " I wondered if Skillz is busy," she said, as she pretended to think

Lucas sat up" for what" he questioned, as he moved to his side of the bed, pretending to be hurt, Peyton smile over at him " you know, I like to be helded when I'm sleep, so I figured Skillz, wouldn't mind,"she finished, biting her bottom lip, trying to hold back her laughter.

Lucas looks over at her, he knows she is joking, so he decide to play along," Yeah, baby I know how you like to be held, when your sleeping, but Skillz is in a relationship now, so I think it's best if we fine someone else," he said, as he see her arch her eye brow at him."there is the guy down a tric, I think he is single, I asked tomorrow," he said, as he lay down, then closed his eyes, waiting on her reaction

Peyton smiled down at him, " oh, yeah I know who you are talking about, Stephen, yeah that would totally work," she lay down on her side of the bed before whispering the last part, "he is amazing kisser,"she closed her eyes,"mmmm" she moaned

Lucas eyes pop open, he turned to look at her, " when the hell did you kiss him?" he asked, jumping off the bed, " I can't believe you kissed him, I thought...............

" **Lucas Scott, your jackass," **she yelled, "come back to bed, " she said, as she reached for his hand, but he didn't move, " Lucas, come on baby I was just teasing, sorry" she whisper

Lucas walked over to the bed, he lay-ed down" you didn't k............................

Peyton put her finger against his lips, " I can't believe you even asked" she replied, with so much sadness, " I love you, I'm wearing your ring," she waves the hand in his face," I would never to that to you"

" I'm sorry, It's just sometimes, I'm like waiting, for you to come to your senses, you know, like realize your not suppose to be with me" he admitted. he closed his eyes,

Peyton slowly climb on top of him, " Lucas, I love you, I'm marrying you, quit worrying about the bad, start thing of our future together, because we are going to have a great one, " she kissed his lips, smiling when she feels him kissing back,

" I love you Peyton," he cupped her cheeks, " remember that, you belong in my arms, no one else, in this lips" he said , as he ran his thumb over them, " are meant for my lips, no one Else's"Before she even had time to react he impulsively moved forward, his hand going to the back of her head as he joined their lips in a sweet kiss. she lifted her hand to cup his face as his tongue parted her lips and entered her mouth. She loved how good it felt to kiss him as she let her mouth open under his, moaning when he bit down gently on her bottom lip.

She kisses her way down his body; starting with that spot on his neck that only she knows about. He lets out a noise that's a mix between a groan and a sigh and it makes her smile. she continues her way down until she reaches his happy trial. He already impatient and this simple gesture cause his hips to buck in her direction. She slides her fingers under the material of his boxers and wraps around his erection. Immediately, his eyes close and his lips part. She stroked him a couple of times, " Oh Baby, please, stop, " Lucas said, breathlessly, He reached down and push her hand away, " I want you, I need to be in you now, " he begged, as he pull her on top of him.

"I want you," he murmured before his lips met hers once again. Peyton slowly sucked on his upper lip and her hands found their way into his short of blond hair. Lucas ran his hands up her back. Their noses grazed lightly as he cupped her face with his hands. They made eye-contact, while their eyes had a conversation of their own. Both of their eyes seemed to smile when they looked at each other.

Lucas maneuvered his hands down to Peyton's hips where her shirt stopped, revealing an inch or so of her golden skin. His fingers danced with the hem of her shirt, as he slowly lifted it up. Peyton felt her excitement increase with each inch of revealed skin. Lucas eagerly lifted it off her body. . Peyton looked down at him smiling, as their eyes locked, He pull her lips to his, guiding his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues dance together forcefully, Peyton moaned audibly which spurred Lucas along further. Her chest was close enough that Lucas could feel her hardened nipples against his chest. He's right hand reached down to pleasure her hard nipple, He massaging each nipple and teasing each breast with the back of his hand. He slowly rolled her over, than his mouth joined his right hand. Lucas nip at her nipples, circling his tongue around them.

Peyton felt intense wetness in her pants. Almost as if Lucas sensed this, his hands fell to the her short black shorts. She lifted her hips so he could pull them down her golden long legs. He climbed back up her prefect body, Licking his lips, he kissed her passionate, than moved down to her breast again. She wrap her legs around his waist, pushing him into her, she felt the tip of his erection past her damp folds at her heated entrance. He was teasing her by almost entering her several times, but pulling away causing his shaft to make pleasurable friction with her clit.

" Lucas, baby, please," Peyton begged, she felt Lucas smile against her neck, " Lucas, If you love me, you're give me what I want." Peyton teased as her hands slipped down, to Lucas ass pushing him into her, she left out a giggle when Lucas yelled " OH MY GOD PEYTON," his head drop to her shoulder. He lay there for a second to catch his breathe, He lifted his head up and looked over at his fiance's, " your very impatient tonight," he teased, as he kissed her.

She broke away from the kiss " I'm not impatient, Lucas, I love the way, you please by body, I love pleasing you, I just really need to feel you inside me, I love it when your inside me, so what's wrong with that" she asked, as her hands wrap around his waist, The tip of him was still teasing her endlessly, He kissed her once again, She lightly bit his bottom lip as they made eye contact for what seem like the million th time tonight, Lucas combed his fingers through Peyton's hair. Peyton loves moments like this, it's added pleasure to their intimacy. " I love Begin inside you," He said, as he repositioned himself so he could enter her," and I do love you, more everyday, "he kissed her sweetly, " I want to spent the rest of my life giving you what you want, " He slowly enter her, he watched as her face relaxed, and her eyes closed, she licked her lips. He stay still

" Lucas, " she whisper, in a low painful voice, she opened her eyes, immediately locking eyes with her fiancee, " I love you," she whispered, " make love to me Lucas, now" she demanded in a harsh tone. she wanted him so badly,

Lucas's pulled out of her making her moaned in frustration " dammit Lucas" She open her mouth to say something but was relieved when Lucas plunging deep inside her. " I love you too, " he whispered against her ear as he bit it lightly.

mmm...mmm," Peyton moaned as Lucas gradually increased the pace of his thrusts. He moved quickly in and out of her. Peyton held onto his sides, as he flipped them over, so Peyton could be on top, her hands moved to his fine chest as she rode him. Lucas gripped her ass, trying to get as deep inside of her as physically possible. He knew he was satisfying her from the sounds of her low, repetitive moaning. While still concentrating on his thrusts, Lucas sat up, his hands when up back on to her shoulders, pushing her harder down on him, his mouth to her breast,trying to increase her pleasure. Her legs wrap around his waist, as she rode him fast.

"Oh Peyton! Uhh.." Lucas murmured. Suddenly, Lucas flipped them back over, smiling when Peyton giggled, he drop his head to her shoulder again as the in pack "Oh my God, I'm going to explode," Lucas whined in response to Peyton's pussy tightened around his erection. He explode inside her, minutes later she came all around him. As he collapsed on top of her. " your gorgeous,"Lucas managed to say, as he looked at a flushed and glowing Peyton, She reached up in kissed him, she let out a content sigh as he pulled out of her. rolling over on his back. Pulling her with him.

She smile as , she lay her head on his chest, listening to his rapid heart beat. She closed her eyes, trying to calm her on heart beat down, She sighed loudly, Lucas who's eyes where closed open immediately, he looked down her head, " what's on your mind?"

Peyton smile a little she loved how he could read her, " I wanted to asks you something, I just don't want you to get mad," she replied hesitantly. she moved her head to her pillow, Lucas sat up, he leaned over her lifting her chin, making sure he had her attention," Peyton, I love you, don't ever hesitant to asks me something, I could never get mad at you"he responded with all honest.

" Well today after you left my office, Brook and Haley come over," she paused," I was showing them my ring, in well Brooke she said" she paused again, this time looking at her ring. Lucas who was confused, suddley wasn't anymore when he noticed her looking at her ring

" yeah, it was expense, but you are worth every cent I spent on you," he kissed her forehead, he continue when he seen her eye brows arch, " there is something I kinda of should of told you, I was going to last night, but got side tracked, after you said yes,"

he smiled down her her, taking her left hand in his, " you know that my uncle help raisin me" she nod " well after he die, about a year later, I found out that, he left money for me, I wasn't aloud to touch it till, I was twenty-one, well I never really used it, He left a enough money for my mom to pay for my collage, he wrote a note to me that said he want me to follow by dreams, don't let the money change my life, he said, I could start my own business, or to start a family, whatever makes me happy, I been planning on asking you to marry me for awhile now, but I was to scared, than one day last month, I was at a jewelry store with Nathan, and my eyes landed on this" he said as he kissed the ring on her finger,

"I took it as a sign that it was time to make an honest woman out of you," he paused, his thumb rub against her pink lips slowly, " I seen the price at first I thought damn, I can't afford this, but then it hit me, what Keith said, to spent It on starting a family, while I figured, this is how you start a family, you know, you marry the girl, that you want to have your children with, I hope this doesn't scare you off, Peyton, but I want you to have my children," he said, with all honest in love.

" I want that to," she smile up at him, " I've been thinking alot about starting a family, I see Brooke and Haley and honestly I'm kinda of jealous, I want a baby, she said , in a sweet low voice, with love in her eyes.

" Why didn't you tell me?, that you felt jealous, we could of started a family long ago." he said, as he kissed her forehead

" It wasn't till after Brooke had little Peyton, I was fine with Haley have the twins, but when they both become moms, I just realized it was something that I wanted to, but was afraid to say anything, I know you love me, but I wasn't sure if marriage in kids where a plan for you." she smile a small smile at him.

" baby, you could come to me about anything," he peck her lips " I want everything with you Peyton, I wanted to ask you to marry me on our one year anniversary, but you had just started the label, I didn't want to put anymore stress on you, plus I was afraid of the out come it you would of said no" he admitted with so much sadness. He rolled over on his back,

Peyton climb on top of him, laughing when he smirk at her, " I told you before and, I tell you again, I want everything with you Lucas, your right I've might of flip if you would of asked a year ago, but I don't want to think about what would of happen, because we are together, we are engaged, we are more in love today, then we were a year ago, I wanted to be your wife, I want to be the girl to give you your son or daughter, or both, I want to go to sleep every night with you, I want to wake with you, I want to come home every night to you, I love you so much, " she sigh, as a tears fell from her eyes.

Lucas reached up in wipe the tears away, " me to Blondie" he smiled " Sometimes I can't believe your real, I love you" he whispered as he kissed, " how about we started our family tonight" he wink as he flipped them over, as she giggled, he love when she did that.

* * *

It was Friday night Peyton was at home alone, Lucas was in Atlanta at one Nathan's basketball games, she was trying to come up with a song, for her in Lucas to dance to. When the door open.

" Hey, soon to be-Scott" Brooke said, as she walked in to Peyton's living room, with Haley behind her, " what you up to?" she asked, as she sat down.

" Nothing much just trying to find a song for our first dance" she said, with a big smile as she walked over to the stereo changing the CD " where are your kids?" she questioned.

" oh, my kids are spent the night with the grandparents, so I figure we could come here, finish so wedding plans, drink some wine, have a girl night" Haley said, as she pull out the bottle of wine. She went into the kitchen.

" my baby, is on a plane with her daddy right now," Brooke replies sadly, " but I will be okay, Julian mom really wanted to see her, so I stronger, I just have to keep busy" she said, as she grab a glass from Haley, downing the wine

" Brooke, it will be okay, don't get to wasted on me, I still need help with my vows" she said, as she walked into the kitchen, coming back with a bottle of water.

" I knew it" Brooke yelled, as Peyton walked back into the room,

" what" both Peyton and Haley asked, confusedly at there friend

" you are sooooooooo pregnant" Brooke stated happily, " I'm so happy for you guys" she run over in hugged Peyton, who was is shock

" Brooke, How did you know?" Peyton questioned,

" Hello, Peyton I know you better than anyone, first you told us you thought you were a couple a days ago, then we come here with wine the Peyton Sawyer I know doesn't turn wine down," Brooke teased.

"really, you are really, " Haley asked, she jump up in down as Peyton nodded her head " how long are you,"

" ten weeks, so almost three months, I'm due in December," Peyton smiled bigger then either friend has every seen, " I can't wait to tell Lucas," she was ecstatic.

" Lucas, doesn't know, why " Haley asked, " I figure he would be the first you told,"

" well, he was going to be, I was waiting on his phone call, I didn't think Brooke would guess," she wink at Brooke,

" I don't think you should tell him, not tonight, okay," Brooke said, she put her hand up to her two friends, before they could protested, " just hear me out, I think you should keep it a secret, till the wedding Peyton, think about it, it will be the best wedding gift you could give him, " she paused " unless your afraid he isn't ready, "

" no, he ready we actually talked about have a baby the other night," she smile, " okay I do it, I can't wait to see his face,"

The girls stay up all night talking about the wedding the baby, laughing just enjoying them self, Remind them of there lives before husband, and children come along.

* * *

Peyton was sitting in her room looking in the mirror, she was happy, she wasn't feeling very good either morning sicken was getting to her, she was hopeful. that she was able to hide it from Lucas, It was hard the last two weeks. She was happy he was going to fine out today, because today was going to be the biggest day of her life, so far. She was so losted in her thoughts that she didn't notice's as her dad enter the room.

" Honey," Larry said, as he touch her shoulder, Peyton, are you okay"

She smiled at her father, then nodded her head, " yeah, I just full of emotions today, " she laughed " you look good dad" she kissed his cheek

" well, I try," he laughed " I hopping you are wearing something more than that" he stated as he arched a eye brow at her standing there in a long white slip,

" yeah, I didn't want to throw up on my wedding dress," she sighed, she walked over in pull her dress out of her closet, " so I take it everything is fine downstairs" she asked, as she went into the bathroom.

" yeah, the beach looks beautiful honey, I'm glad you pick that spot, " he said, as he sat down on the bed " I like Lucas alot, Peyton, I'm Happy that you found someone like him, but do you want to tell me why your not happy, " he sighed

Peyton walked out of the bathroom, she starred at her father for a moment in disbelief, "Dad, I'm happy, I love Lucas, so much I want to marry him, I've never been this happy, she said as she tried to convince her father, " why would you say that"

" I know you love him, I see it in your eyes, but you just look so distracted, what's going Peyton," he said, as he point his finger at her " don't tell me nothing, I know you honey,

Peyton walked over to her dad, she started to cry, Larry jumped to his feet pulling her to him " oh, honey it's okay, to be nervous , " he said as he tried to calm her down. Peyton pulled back " dad, I'm not nervous, I can't wait to be his wife, " she sighed, " I'm just a little emotional, I guess it comes with been pregnant, " she laughed, " your having a baby, " he yelled, Peyton nodded, " yeah, your going to be a grandfather,

" sorry, to interrupted this father and daughter moment, but we have a wedding in about half an hour, and it seems that the brides not even in her dress yet, " Brooke narrowed her eyes at Peyton, who just shook her head, " I'm going" she hugged her daddy as she walked in the bathroom again

About twenty minutes later Peyton walked out, smiling from ear to ear, " so what do you think" she asked, as she turn around giving her two best friends, her father, and Bevin and Rachael, She was wear a strapless silk butter cream beach style wedding dress, withpearlbeadsandsequins outlined with heavy threads. She also had silver lace up beach sandals. Her hair was down, because Lucas loved it down , she had on mother of pearl diamond triple dangle earrings, a gift from Lucas's mom (Karen) it was her something new. She was wearing the locket that Lucas give her on Valentine day. She never told it off.

" you look stunning, honey," Larry said, as he walked over to her, " I got something for you" he pulled a little red box " Your mom started this when you where born, I was going to give it to you along time ago, but I wanted to wait for a special day. " Peyton smile big as she open the box, " daddy, it's beautiful" she said, as she took out the silver charm bracelet, " if plenty much has everything on here that you love, " he said, as she started to look at each charm, there was a book, because she like to read fairly tales when she was younger, A paint brush, her mom said she had talent, a music note, she use to sing whatever song came on the radio, " there are only three on there, she didn't get to finish it, " he said, as he wiped a tear away. " but I got you this one to add to it, it's a angel, because your my angel," he kissed her forehead, "

Brooke and Haley walked over to her next, " well you do look beautiful, " Brooke said, as she hugged her, " well we have something for you to, but first we need to give you this" she handed her a little box, Peyton pulled out a little silver heart, engraved on it was Lucas's name. She look at her two friends,

"here this should explain" Haley said, giving her a note, Peyton sat down on the bed

_"Your dad show me the charm bracelet from your mom, I'm glad he pick today to give if to you, I wanted to add to it, so I give you my heart, which you had since day one. I love you, I can't wait for you to be my wife."  
Love you, with all my heart, Lucas, aka your husband _

Peyton wiped her eyes as she put the charm on her bracelet, " Okay Peyt, you got you something new from Lucas's mom and, your something old now, Your got your something blue" Rachael said, as she wink at her

" Oh no we forgot blue" Haley said

" No Haley's, I got something blue, " Peyton looked around the room to see where her father was, she notice him in the corner on the phone, She looked over at her friends, "" Rachel, took care of the something Blue, " Peyton blushed " there was a little bag in the bathroom with a see though blue teddie,"

" A night Lucas's will never forget," Rachael said, as she sat down on the bed, There was a knock at the knock, " come in" they yell, Nathan walked in " Um look I know you guys love to talk about us when we aren't around, but can you please hurry up, I have a very nervous groom outside who thinking's something going to happen, because his bride is five minutes later," he said, shaking his head

" OH MY GOD, NATHAN TELL HIM I SO SORRY, I LOST TRACK OF TIME, " Peyton said, as she comb her hair once again, " Nathan tell not to worry, and that I love him, and the charm to. " she paused, " okay Lets go" Rachael and Bevin walked out the door with Nathan,

" wait Peyt, we still need to give you this, your something borrow," Brooke said, as she place the tiara on Peyton's head. Then same one Brooke had when she married Julian. " prefect, now let's go get you married off,"

* * *

Rachael and Bevin were siting in the front row, next to Julian, Rachael was looking around for cute guys, she was the only one still single, Bevin was making eyes with Skills, who was standing next to Nathan.

" You next " Nathan teased, " she is going to want to get get married next,"

" I'm way head of you, " Skillz said, in a serous tone. Both Lucas and Nathan looked at him confused, Lucas was just about to questioned it, Then the music started to play. He turn his attention to Brooke and Juilan's little girl. She was wearing a white satin and lace dress, when matching shoes. She held the basket full of pink and white rose petals, she throw one hand full down on the sand. then ran down the beach to her daddy, jumping up on Julian's, lap, Who mouth sorry to Lucas, everyone else laugh. Brooke and Haley walked down next, They were wearing strapless emerald gown's with white sandals, Everyone watched as Larry and Peyton walked down the steps of her and Lucas's home. Lucas swears that his heart stop the moment she was in front of him. They smiled and mouth I love you to each other, as the preach begin.

" I believe both Peyton and Lucas have their own vows," he said, as the couple nodded there heads, " Peyton, you first" he said as he step back.

" Lucas, It used to be that life was just emotions passing by, then you came along and made me laugh and made me feel again, you taught me to love, " she paused, " There was a time when I used to run away, anytime I started to fall, cause love has never been very kind to me, Until you............you stole my heart away. Somehow you helped restore my faith, and something that I thought wasn't for me, now comes so easily, I love you Lucas, so much, I want to thank you for all you giving me, your my soul mate, " she said, in strained voice

Lucas wipe his eyes, he pull her closer to him, so close that there lips were inches apart, " I never thought in a million years, that I could feel the way that I feel, How I get butterflies whenever your lips touch mine, " He reached down and pecked her lips, " I must confess love, that it was instantly right from the start. a special bond between you and my heart, How it skips a beat whenever our eyes meet. Your the flame that sets my soul on fire, that special girl I pray for every night, that pretty melody, that plays over and over again in my head. Peyton I know there will be differences we have along the way, where our veiws may not always be the same. But I swear I'll try to hear out your side. And compromise cuz I realise I can't be without you, I love you, you are my world Peyton, you are my everything.

Peyton was crying uncontrollably, Lucas was crying, as Peyton caressed his cheek, Lucas comb his hand thought her soft glowing hair, she looked so beautiful as the sun was setting it was glowing on Peyton, Lucas fell in love all over again. He was so losted in Peyton's eyes. that he didn't hear the preacher, Till Nathan kick his leg, Lucas snapped back in reality,

" I do" he whisper, against her lips, he was getting impatient, he wanted to kiss her so bad. His smiled bigger as he hear her say.

" I do" she smiled, against his lips, she was getting just impatient as Lucas. They both looked down at the little sound of voices " here Aunt Peyton, and Uncle Lucas," Josh and James Scott said, as they handed them the rings, Lucas rub the top of their heads, as Peyton kissed their cheeks. They watched as both boys ran back up the beach sitting beside Nathan's mom.

Once the rings were in the right place, the preach finally said, what they both have been waiting for, " Mr & Mrs Lucas Scott, you may" he started but stopped once he seen Lucas pull Peyton to him, kissing her passionately.

* * *

A few hours later everyone was at Tric, Laughing and Dancing, Haley, Brooke, Skillz, Nathan, walked up on the stage. Lucas pulled Peyton over to the table he sat down then pull her to his lap

" I love you," he kissed her bare shoulder, " I can't wait to get you home Mrs. Scott," he winked

" yeah, well I can't wait to see your expression when you see what I have on under this," she winked, then laugh as his hand slowly started to go up her dress, " Lucas, stop," she giggled, as she felt his lips on her neck, " I could totally, made you come right here," he said as his eyes locked with hers, she then felt his hand rub her thong, she knew he was teasing her, she really thought he wouldn't go any further, But boy was she wrong she grasp as his finger enter her. She bit her lip looking around the room, she thank god that no one was paying attention to them. She looked back down at him, as he pulled his finger out, " I got you just were I want you," he laughed,

Peyton stood up, she fixed her dress then, she walked away. A few minute's later, she walked back to table. Smiling she sat on the other end of the table, She winked at Lucas, Then turn her attention, to the stage where Nathan was talking, " Lucas man I'm proud of you." He said, as he look over to his brother, Lucas smiled at him, as he moved to the chair beside his wife, " your so in love with each other that you keep keep your hands off her" Nathan laugh, as Peyton grasp, as Lucas lifted her up in placed her on his lap. " Thank you Peyton, for coming into his life, showing him love, giving him everything he's ever wanted, I wish you both a lifetime of love in happiness, " He finished, Peyton looked down at Lucas, then pecked his lip, Lucas deepened the kisses,

" Okay, Please stop, I promise we are almost done, than you two can nail each other" Brooke said, as it was her in Haley's turn with the speech.

" Well what can we say, Lucas we thank you for loving Peyton, even when she was pushing you away, for never giving up on her, for believing in her helping her with her dreams, for making her happy, Peyton Honey we love you, we are so glad we push you into Lucas, he has change you and you have changed him, We wish the best to both of you, on you new life together, as husband and wife, and on as mother and father, " Brooke said, as she finished she realizes what she said, " I meant mother and father in the future. " She wink at Peyton. As Haley pulled her off the stage,

" Well it is time for the first dance" Haley said, " but first Skillz has something to say" she handed skillz the mic, " Hey everyone, first way to go guys, I wish you happiness to, if you need anything just holla, Peyton I glad he met you, someone needed to keep him in line. I never though that I would want what Nathan and Haley have , or what Lucas and Peyton have, But as I look around I realizes that I'm really ready for whatever to comes next. " He walked down the stage, over to Bevin " I love you baby girl, I'm glad Peyton set us up, I own her alot, I want you to stay in Tree hill, with me cause I want to have what the have with you, so baby, will you marry me," he asked ,as he pulled the ring out

" yes baby, yes to staying in tree hill, yes to wanting what they have, yes to marrying you, yes to everything," Bevin said, as she jump up in his arms. Everyone cheered, then congregate them.

Haley walked over to the d.J, telling him what song to play, the light when dime, as the music begin, Everyone clear the dance floor.

"Irreplaceable love of my life"

_First, first time I looked into your eyes I saw heaven.  
oh, heaven in your eyes._

Lucas took Peyton to the middle of the dance floor. he wrapped his arms around her waist, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, " I love you" Peyton said, as she kissed him, " I love you more," he said, against her lips.

_Everything I did before you, wasn't worth my while  
It should've been you all the time  
I do anything, and everything to please you  
you know how much I need you  
you're always, always, on my mind._

"Baby, this something I wanted to tell you, " Peyton said, as the continue to swing to the music, Lucas kissed her forehead, " yeah me to,"  
he said, resting his forehead against hers.

_You're more than wonderful, more than amazing,  
Irreplaceable, love, love, of my life  
You're so incredible, here in these arms tonight  
the Irreplaceable, love, love, of my life  
_

I like this song, it's how I feel about you, I love you, and you are the love of my life" he whisper as he kissed her. She pulls back " you wanted to tell me something" she asked. as her hands played with hair on the back of his neck. He nod, " well there is two things I need to tell you, first, I wanted to tell you I picked a place for our honeymoon, with the help of Brooke and Haley," " he paused, then lean down to her ear " Paris" he whispered, " really, oh my god , i've always wanted to go there, " she pulled his face to her lips kissing him hard. " I love you," He loved that he made her this happy, " well there's something else I wanted to tell you, I pay Brooke back the money you bought to started the label." he watched as she frown at him, " Listen I wanted to Peyton, I know how much this means to you, we are married now, we are suppose to share everything, " she smile a little, " yeah, I get it, thank you," he hesitant with the next part. "I bought tric" he watched as her eyes widen

_Always, seems like reality forever, don't seem so far away  
All I wanna do, all I wanna feel, all I wanna is to be close to you  
Everyday, is my lucky day, All I wanna do, is love you  
I place no one above you, I'll tell you why._

" What do you mean you bought tric, why would you do that?" she asked, as she drop her hands from his neck, trying to pull away. but Lucas tighten his hold on her. " Baby, listen to me, I bought it for you, as a wedding gift, I figure we own the label so why not own tric to, we can keep it running, you guys were so up set when you heard it was closing" he argued, " Lucas, yes we was upset, we love it here, but I can't run a club and a label, it's just to much, right now, " she pleated, " It was amazing idea honey, I just can't do it right now,"

_You're more than wonderful, more than amazing,  
Irreplaceable, love, love, of my life  
You're so incredible, here in these arms tonight  
the Irreplaceable, love, love, of my life_

" Peyton, I get it's alot to take on, but skillz and Bevin, and Rachael, what to be involve with the club to, we are just going to be the owns, I got a manger, already, " she looks at him, then nods her head, " sorry, I actioned like that, I love this club, you believe we can do it, I mean it's alot to take on the label, a club, a new marriage, a baby," she said, looking him in the eyes, " Yeah, peyt, we can together, our love is strong, we can take on whatever life throws at us. " he kissed her, Peyton shakes her head he didn't get the last part, " so, when do we leave for Paris," she asked, as she lays her head on his chest. He kissed the top of her head, " two days, just the two of us," he replied as his hands rub her back. " you mean the three of us," she said, as she felt him stop moving, she pulled back,

_Baby you know, you know you're my one and only  
(All I wanna do is be together)  
Sugar you know, I'll never leave you lonely  
In your eyes, in your eyes I see forever  
ahhhh, ohhhh,ohhh,ohhhhh  
ahhhh,ohhhhh,ohhh_

Lucas, down at her than cupped her cheeks, " are you saying, what I thinking your saying," he smile, " Yeah, we've having a baby, your going to be a daddy" she replied with so much love in her eyes. " when did you fine out, why did,,,,,,,,,,,," she put her finger to his lips. " I found out when you were in Atlanta, I wanted to tell you, I really did,but I thought it would make a great wedding gift, are you happy, " she asked, hesitantly, " yes , baby I'm happy, we are having a baby," he pick her up swing her around, she giggle, " Lucas, Please put me down, I don't think the baby likes this. " he stops, " so sorry, are you okay, " yeah we are prefect." she said as she placed his hand on her little bump.

_You're more than wonderful, more than amazing,  
Irreplaceable, love, love, of my life  
You're so incredible, here in these arms tonight  
the Irreplaceable, love, love, of my life. _

Lucas is Peyton walked up on the stage they thanked everyone for coming, Peyton through her bouquet, Bevin caught it, They told everyone about the new addition to there family.

* * *

**Six months later**

Peyton was sitting in her room as the door open, she smile as her two best friends walked in the room, Nathan and Julian followed them in, holding balloons and flowers and little stuff animals, " Hey mama " Brooke said,as she kissed Peyton on the cheek, " Oh Peyton they are beautiful," she said, as she took the baby from Peyton. Lucas walked into the room smiling at his family, he walked over in climb on the bed next to his wife, wrapping his arm around her, He kissed her head, As Haley took the other baby, " I can't believe you had twins too" she whisper, trying not to wake the sleeping baby's, "It's that damn Scott sprem " Haley joked, as everyone else started to laugh. Nathan and Lucas high five each other as the rest rolled there eyes.

" Yeah, I can't believe it either," Peyton said, as she lay her head against, Lucas shoulder she was exhausted, " I can't wait to get them home, I'm glad we got there room done in time,

" me to babe," Lucas said, as he kissed her head again, then watched his brother take one of the baby's " What are there names?" Nathan asked, as he sat down with his nephew in his arms

" well, your holding Keith Nathan Scott, " Peyton said, as she watched Nathan's face lite up " and we would like for you and Haley to be the godparents of him," she said, looking up at Lucas who was smiling

" oh, Peyton we are so honored" Haley said, as she hugged Lucas and Peyton, " yeah, thanks guys," Nathan said, still looking at his godson, He walked over to Lucas handing Keith to him, " you did good man "

Peyton looked over at Brooke and Julian who was holding the other baby " you are holding, Elisabeth Brooke Scott" Peyton said, as Brooke eyes widen, " we want you in Julian to be her godparents"

" thank you Peyton, and Lucas, we would love to, " Julian said, as he wrap his arm around his wife who is crying, " yeah, what he said, " as she handed Elisabeth back to Peyton then kiss both baby's

A couple hours later everyone left, The happy couple was finally alone with there baby's, Peyton moved over so Lucas could lay with her in the small hospital bed. Both baby's were sound a sleep. Peyton lean up kissed Lucas with so much love, " thank you, for everything, for love me, giving me a family." Lucas stoke her cheek then kissed her forehead.

" Peyton I love you, I should be thanking you, for letting me in your heart, for marrying me, for loving me back, and giving me the most precious gifts ever. He wrap his arms around his wife as they both when to sleep dreaming of what the future holds next for them.

* * *

well. here it is this was the longest chapter, I have ever wrote, I hope you all enjoyed this fiction. I liked writing it, I going to finish my other two fictions, before I start a new. So thanks everyone for giving the fiction a shot. thanks for the reviews.


End file.
